Instruments of War
by naleysocute23
Summary: The year that Katerina Petrova changed into a vampire, Klaus slaughtered the Bennett family missing out on killing the son. The Bennett son formed a coven of witches and warlocks training to protect the 200 year prophecy predicting the ending of Klaus
1. Prologue

**AN: Yes I'm re-uploading this just chucking out the Italian language... so I had to re-shift my whole story and re-think the whole plot again. No major difference.**

** I put the trailer for this fanfic on youtube [so you'll know how the characters are pictured in my mind so I recommend you watch that first before reading... got a longer and better summary there]**

**http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=A7qKjiirKSo&hd=1 [you know the drill... replace dot with an actual full stop]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD... just the idea and the errors I make [I apologise in advance for them]**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

A week of craziness first off Katherine was back in town and now Caroline was a vampire and she wasn't talking to both of her best friends. Bonnie Bennett closed her eyes in exhaustion from her thoughts placing her forehead against the steering wheel her blue Primus parked in her driveway.

Well the positive side out of all her thoughts was that her dad was back in town he flew in two days and was staying for two weeks before his business took him else where for another month or so.

Blowing out a tired breathe she got out of the car grabbing her bag with and locked the doors and walked to her front door.

Then she froze.

The front door was open already her hand hadn't even touched the door knob but her senses picked up that somebody very powerful was inside.

The shiver swept down her spine... a very cold vibe. Stepping into her house cautiously the scene in front of her struck her frozen.

Her father laying on their floorboard mouth open, his green eyes widened in fear and if you looked closer you could tell that the man died from his neck being snapped

Her keys and bag fell out of her hand; her eyes she looked up to culprit of her father's death. Gritting her teeth she looked up to find a tall young man looking to be around his late twenties with short cropped brown hair, dark hazel eyes upon his long face smirking at Bonnie as he stood by her father's feet.

With a flick of wrist she sent him flying into her kitchen crashing into the glass cabinets. Wasting no time she stormed into the kitchen not before she was sent flying through her walk into her living room her back hitting against the back of her couch.

"Ugh" let out Bonnie painfully. She looked up to find a dark skinned girl around her twenties walking down the stairs and then the man was beside the same said girl as if he did not even crash into the glass cabinet

Getting up slowly with the support of the couch she was about to perform an aneurysm on the man when she felt air leave her throat.

Choking from the tight invisible hold she was lifted into the air; Bonnie scratched at her neck hoping to rip apart the tight hold around her neck as blood seemed trickled down from her nose.

'Now now Greta play nice darling' the man said and immediately Greta sighed and let go of the hold on Bonnie.

Bonnie crashed onto the floor coughing and breathing in the air as her eye caught sight of her dead father tears welling in her eyes

'Why?' she sobbed out to the strangers in her house

The man sped towards her crouching down to Bonnie's level placing his hand under her chin lifting her head to face him

'In all means time my beautiful' he said huskily as his thumb wiped off the blood from her nose and let his tongue lick the liquid off his thumb and repeated

'In all means time my beautiful' he then placed chaste kiss upon her cheek causing Bonnie to pull away and wipe her cheek disgusted by this stranger's kiss.

A breeze wind swept past her causing her hair to sweep back a little as she looked up to find herself alone with her dead father.

Scrambling to her feet she grabbed the cordless phone and approached her father's body caressing his face softly her hands brushing against the short hairs of his beard.

Dialing 911 she bit her bottom lip her green eyes looking into his now lifeless green eyes as she tears continued to fall waiting for the other-side of the line to pick up

'Please dad don't leave me. Not now.'

Words she spoke to the other side of the line... mantras of '_He's going to live_' she repeated in her head but Bonnie Bennett knew. She knew they were meaningless but right now in this moment she wanted to live in the denial that for once everything will be okay.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't anything of TVD... just own my grammatical errors**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One<em>

'Dearly beloved we are gathered today to remember Zachariah Bennett. A well respected business man here in Mystic Falls but also a father to his daughter Bonnie Bennett...' Bonnie stared at her father's closed coffin beginning to zone out to the priest's words. She didn't even notice that Elena was holding her hand while Caroline held her other hand on the other side of her.

Numb.

That's all Bonnie felt. She wasn't here, this was all nightmare right? She would wake up any minute to her father cooking his famous chocolate chip pancakes and they would catch up along with his usual lecture on her decision to continually use magic then she would argue with him that it was his choice to give up practicing magic but she wants to; if it means to protect the ones she loved.

What was the point of that argument? She couldn't even protect her own father. She bit her bottom lip hard trying to hold back her tears and tightened her grip around her best friends' hands... it was probably hurting Elena but she didn't say anything while Caroline with her free hand rubbed Bonnie's shoulder in comfort causing Bonnie to look at the newly vampire.

Caroline motioned with her eyes towards her shoulder and Bonnie let out small sigh and let go of Caroline's hand and laid her head upon Caroline's shoulders. An action between the three girls when either Caroline or Elena were upset they would just lay their head upon Bonnie's shoulder and she would run her hands through their hair in comfort... just like Caroline was doing right now.

Bonnie closed her eyes briefly from the comfort of Caroline's hand across her shoulder running through her hair. The tears slipped from her eyes as she went off into her own world of safety.

She didn't how quick time flew by but before she knew it was time to lower her father's coffin.

Lifting her head off Caroline's shoulder and letting go of Elena's hand she walked towards the pile of dirt near the coffin.

Bending a little she grabbed a handful of dirt and stood back as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Bonnie stretched out her arm and let the handful of dirt slip through her fingers as the priest's words rang in ears

'We therefore commit his body to the ground; earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in the sure and certain hope of the Resurrection to eternal life.'

Placing her hand to the side, Bonnie closed her eyes and thought _'I promise you dad who ever did this will pay'_

* * *

><p>'I just need a moment' said Bonnie to Elena and Caroline who nodded and joined Stefan and Damon. They watched the young witch walk away from the group passing her father's burial and stop at the tombstone that bared her grandmother's name.<p>

Elena turned to Caroline and said 'We better go and make sure everything is running smoothly at the house' Caroline nodded following Elena to the car with Stefan and Damon following behind, but Damon paused.

He turned around just to catch a glimpse of the witch but caught sight of a stranger making his way to Bonnie and stand beside her

Noticing his older brother wasn't following, Stefan turned his head to find his brother watching Bonnie and a stranger. Looking back to Elena and Caroline who were looking at the Salvatore brothers weirdly Stefan held up a finger to the girls and mouthed 'Hold on'

Standing next to Damon he asked him 'You know him?'

Damon shook his head 'No, you?'

Stefan shook his head as they both focused their hearings towards Bonnie and the stranger

* * *

><p>Bonnie felt his presence beside her as she scoffed at the thought of him coming 'Didn't think you would show up'<p>

'He was my baby brother Bonnie' said to the older dark man

'I know' she sighed and turned to face her uncle

His brown eyes softened at the sight of his niece who has now lost everyone. He asks her 'Have you thought about what I asked of you?'

Bonnie nodded 'Yeah I have. Do you think I'm ready Uncle Gabriel?'

Gabriel smiled 'You're Bennett you were born into this just like your father and I were'

His hands reached into the pockets inside his big black over coat and pulled out a crinkled envelope handing it to Bonnie explaining

'You're father knew that this life we live would lead to death so he wrote this letter after you were born and asked me to give this to you after his death'

She casted a glance of shock to her uncle then at the envelope. She takes the envelope from Gabriel's hand and looks down to the writing. Tears welled up in her green eyes as her fingertips brushed over the neat running writing of her father's handwriting.

Flipping it over to the sealed back her uncle stops her 'Later Bonnie. I don't want the Salvatore brothers around when you read it' said Gabriel motioning with head to the brothers afar causing Bonnie turn her head to find Damon and Stefan looking around stupidly like they weren't eavesdropping at all

Bonnie sent a glare their way and then looked back to her uncle 'Sorry for their... nosiness'

A grunt of disapproving left Gabriel's lips as he said in hatred 'Don't apologize for their behavior. Vampires are vampires, enemies of us and they are the reason my brother and mother is dead or have you forgotten and become like your petty human friend'

A disapproving sigh left Bonnie's lips 'Don't start...' she said warningly and knowing that Damon and Stefan must have left after being caught since they haven't come fangs baring to attack her uncle

'Fine I just...'

Bonnie nodded surprisingly in understanding that this was what her uncle knew... this was what his mind was set to. All vampires were evil. Some may be good but sooner or later they give in to their nature. A nature that imbalances the nature that we as witches know of.

Looking to her grandmother's tombstone and then briefly to the hole that held her father's coffin. Both dead. Either helping vampires or getting killed by one.

Taking a deep breathe in and out she looked to her uncle 'I'll read it tonight'

* * *

><p><em>*Bennett residence...7pm*<em>

Everyone was gone home except her Uncle Gabriel and his son Michael, who were both upstairs giving Bonnie some private time with reading her father's letter.

Dressed in her pjs consisting of black cotton pants and her father's red and black flannel shirt she pulled her legs up and tucked it under her bottom on the couch to get comfortable. With shaky hands that held her father's letter she turned it over and opened the seal. Pulling the letter out she read to herself

_To my dearest Bonnie,_

_If you are reading this letter, then that means I am dead. Days after your birth I foresaw the future of my death [which is very rare for a clairvoyance] and I know you must be angry that I didn't change the future but you should know that if I was to change the future than somebody else would die and I couldn't risk that._

_Knowing of my death; I knew you would be old enough by now to know about the Bennett brotherhood legacy that date back to around 1811. I asked my brother to become your guardian so he can train you to become powerful so you can protect yourself._

_At this very moment you are in your crib and I can't help but admire your innocence which is why I'm making the decision that you do not know anything about magic, the supernatural world or of the Bennett brotherhood legacy just yet. I want you to have a normal life in which Gabriel and I were deprived of. Your uncle is disappointed that I want to hide you from our world but he understands and I told him when the time comes I want him to step up and teach you of our world._

_I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to stay alive to see you grow up to be the beautiful woman I knew you were going to be. Beautiful just like your mother._

_I know you have doubts about the idea of becoming an assassin; I know I would have told you stories of it by now and those "business trips" excuse I'm going to use were my Assassin assignment to figure out who was going to kill me and most possibly be a danger in your life. All you need to know is in the underground passage behind the bookshelf._

_I love you my daughter, my Bonnie Marie Bennett._

Bonnie folded the letter and placed it back into the envelope wiping away her tears from her father's word her uncle's voice cutting into the silence.

'What did he say?'

Bonnie looked to the bookshelf beside the fireplace. Flashes of Zachariah's body and the smirking Greta and the mysterious man who killed her father like nothing. Her father believed she was ready, her uncle believed she was. Turning her head to face her uncle and cousin who just joined the scene and said with determination

'I'm ready'

* * *

><p><em>*2 days later... Gilbert residence*<em>

_Dear Elena and Caroline,_

_I'm sorry to leave now but I must leave with my uncle._

_If you are ever in need of a witch for emergencies call me._

_I'll return when the time is right_

_Love you two_

_-B_

'Do you think she'll be okay with her uncle?' asked Caroline getting teary while looking to Elena while Stefan passed the letter to Damon to read as they all stood in the Gilbert kitchen

Damon looked up from the letter to look to his brother then at the two girls and said in such disregard 'Yeah she sounds fine in this letter. We don't need her'

'Damon?' said Elena in such shock

'What? The witch left us so lets get over it because we have better things to worry about... like Katherine'

WIthout a word Elena left the kitchen upset with Stefan hitting his brother on the shoulder a little harder 'Could you at least be at least a little considerate?'

'I'm just speaking the truth!' yelled out Damon then looked to the quiet Caroline

'What?' Caroline shrugged her shoulders and couldn't help but chuckle to her thought

'Nothing I'm actually glad Bonnie is gone... she needed to leave us get her head together and deal with her father's death without all of us just using her' she said

Damon scoffed and pointed out 'She's a witch she knew what she was getting into and it's not like we forced her she voluntarily put herself into this game'

'Uh huh... well Elena and I better get ready for school' said Caroline leaving Damon alone his thoughts

'We don't need her. I can protect Elena myself' muttered Damon to himself. He repeated it over and over in his head to convince himself, yet why couldn't he shake the feeling that he needed the witch more than she needed them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if you guys feel like this was too quick... I guess I just want to keep the ball rolling<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Re-uploaded... not much changes. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD at all... only grammatical errors**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two<em>

_Three months later... _

Elena dressed in her lilac 60's costume looked scarcely at Alaric who had just revealed that he was Klaus possessing Alaric's body.

Klaus laughed assuring Elena 'Relax Elena I'm not here to hurt you'

Elena frowned wondering why he got her alone in the hallways of Mystic Fall high if he wasn't going to hurt her. Her wonderment was answered by the clicks of heels turning around the corner causing Klaus to smile an evil smile upon Alaric's face

'You're not on my hit list, tonight.'

Elena turned her head and felt relief seeing her best friend for the first time after three months. Her long beautiful brown hair cropped short to just past her shoulders; dressed in skinny black jeans with a dark blue tank top with a strap crossing over her chest that held a sword behind her while her left wrist were strapped with retractable wooden stake.

Her ankle boots heels clicked against the marble floor of the hallway 'Bonnie?' whispered Elena

'I knew my return here would prompt for you to return my beautiful' smirked Klaus at Bonnie in which she just returned by raising her hand she focused her powers on him swishing her right wrist Klaus got thrown a far crashing into the glass cabinet that held the school's trophies.

Elena stared wide eyed at the force of power Bonnie used on Klaus as he coughed and struggled a little in getting up. Bonnie walked towards Elena standing in front of her best friend ready to use the next spell of attack

The older vampire laughed, a little surprised of how much stronger Bonnie had gotten. He smirked at her raising his hands up in defense challenging her

'By all means fire away you kill this body I'll just get a new one... maybe Jeremy'

Bonnie's eyes narrowed to the suggestion realizing that many more people could be in more danger if she were to kill Klaus which would lead to killing Alaric. She needed Elena out of here

'Elena go...' said Bonnie while staring at Klaus

Elena shook her head grabbing onto Bonnie's shoulder 'No I'm not leaving you'

Bonnie gritted her teeth angry of Elena's stubbornness. Klaus began to casually walk towards them so Bonnie did the last move she ever wanted to do.

Grabbing onto Elena's hand 'Dammit Elena run!' she yelled out prompting the girl to run with Bonnie away from Klaus.

Bursting through the door they were met with Damon who stopped in his track on seeing Bonnie with Elena 'Woah... Bonnie?'

Wasting no time she passed Elena to Damon stating quickly 'Klaus is in Alaric's body'

She turned and started to walked away until Damon questioned flabbergasted

'What?'

Bonnie rolled her eyes of people wasting her time turning her head she said annoyed 'You heard what I said Damon. Now take Elena and go find Stefan'

'No' he firmly said moving Elena behind him hoping she'd get the hint she would go and find Stefan while he and Bonnie go fight Klaus that was apparently possessing Alaric's body.

She ran her hand through her straighten cropped hair frustrated and yelled at him 'Damon now!'

'I...' he stuttered a little shocked from the witch's outburst. Elena pulled at Damon's black shirt to get his attention to follow Bonnie's order

'Now!' Bonnie yelled at him again and turned away from the two knowing that finally it was a battle between her and Klaus. Even though she wasn't going to kill him she could finally show him that she wasn't the weak witch he knew three months ago.

Damon watched the witch walk away confidently as she moved her arms behind her and pulled out a black handled curved-sabre out of its scabbard. He watched her swing the sword in a circular motion of her wrist with ease and he knew. She was prepared for this battle... Bonnie knew who Klaus was before anyone.

'Go find Stefan' said Damon walking away from Elena and towards the direction Bonnie was heading

* * *

><p>Bonnie heard his footsteps behind her because in an instant Damon was stopped in his walk by Bonnie's sword held against his neck.<p>

Thanks to her heels it gave her the extra height to be almost eye-leveled with the blue-eyed vampire 'You're never going to learn to listen to simple instructions, are you Salvatore?' she whispered to him.

Damon smirked at her replying back teasingly 'Well Bonnie, it seems you just don't know me that well'

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Damon moving the sword away from his neck and placing it back into its scabbard across her back. While in this motion she noticed the dark skinned teen boy and girl sneaking quietly behind Damon [just like she taught them].

Bonnie couldn't help but smirk at Damon catching the vampire by surprise of the witch's sudden change of expression.

While with that smirk she apologized 'Sorry Damon it's for your own good'

Damon frowned about to question the witch when that familiar excruciating pain ripped through his brain

'Wha...ahhhhh' Damon closed his eyes from the aneurysm and couldn't help but note that either it had been awhile since he had been given an aneurysm or this aneurysm seemed to be a lot more powerful than before. He fell to his knees, teeth gritted together as his hands clutched his forehead in hope to decrease the pain.

Suddenly the aneurysm stopped. Damon immediately began to take deep intake of air, looking up through his blurry vision to see a shaped the outline of Bonnie Bennett.

Before a response could leave his lips something pricked his neck causing a burning sensation throughout his body... burning so badly to the point it made him pass out.

Bonnie sighed watching Damon's body drop to the side and looked up to see her two proteges dressed in black, Robbie and Alexis Johnson. Twins... both sixteen with Robbie being the oldest by two minutes.

Bonnie looked proudly at the twins smiling at Alexis pointing out 'No nose bleeds this time'

Alexis smiled nodding proudly that there was indeed no nose bleeds from using her magic. Bonnie looked to the short cropped brown haired Robbie nodding to him to continue their mission

'Good work you two. Now deal with him'

'Yes ma'am' said Alexis teasingly at her mentor causing Bonnie to chuckle. Alexis's brown doe eyes looked down to the pale faced vampire squinting her eyes in wonderment of how to deal with this repulsive yet really good looking creature for a little while. She looked to her brother who motioned his head to an empty classroom behind them.

Smirking at Robbie he closed his eyes and chanted a quick spell mentally to unlock the door.

Hearing the lock click open he smiled at the success and turned to look at Alexis who looked at her older twin brother impressed

'Well looks like someone finally learnt how to keep their mouth shut' Robbie glared at his sister's response in which she retorted with a poke of her tongue

'Guys!' said Bonnie loudly to grab the twin's attention

'_This is why I never leave them alone'_ Bonnie thought shaking her head and motioned with her hand towards Damon's body

'Oh right' said Robbie in realization as if Damon's body magically appeared there. Alexis tied her hair into a quick ponytail then looked to Robbie; they both pulled up their long black sleeves and bent down ready to lift Damon Salvatore and drag him into the empty classroom.

Seeing that the twins had it under control she looked down to them and said 'You know what to do if I die'

Looking to their young mentor, Robbie and Alexis nodded remembering Bonnie's orders of returning home as soon as possible if she were to fail

'Yes' said Robbie

'Good. Now Damon should be waking up soon but right now keep a lookout for Elena and Stefan'

With nod of acceptance from the Johnson twin Bonnie walked away from them and followed her powers that were leading her to Klaus

'Now it's time for some fun' she whispered a little excitedly to herself

* * *

><p><em>*Empty classroom*<em>

Damon groaned opening his eyes as he sat up to find himself on the floor of an empty classroom

'What the hell?' shaking his head out of his groggy state he stood up and with a small stumble his hands grasped the door knob turning it only to realize it was locked

'Dammit!' he yelled out from the turn of events until he caught sight of Stefan and Elena as Stefan stopped in his running to see his brother locked in the classroom

Stefan frowned as Damon rolled his eyes and yelled out 'Don't question just bang this damn door open!'

The younger Salvatore brother nodded as Elena stepped away while Stefan took a couple of steps back ready to break down the door. Damon stepped back to be out of harms away only for mere seconds later the door busted open out of it's door frame.

Looking down to the now broken door he looked up to Stefan who was now standing between the door frame. Stefan shrugged his shoulders a little sheepishly forgetting to control his strength

'Are you okay Damon?' asked Elena out of concern that as much as he hated to admit caused a little flutter in his dead heart

'Yeah the damn witch somehow... put me in here. We need to find her' said Damon a little annoyed but a little amazed [yes he'll admits only to himself] at how much stronger the witch seemed to have gotten from the last few months.

Stepping out of the classroom with Stefan and Elena walking beside him; they were stopped by twins they didn't recognize.

'Sorry you can't pass us' said Robbie with a smirk on his face while his arms crossed over his chest proudly

Right now Damon didn't give a damn to question who these brats were because right now because Bonnie was dealing with Klaus. Alone.

Growling in frustration, Damon's eyes turned pitched black; the veins prominent upon his face under his eyes. With fangs bearing he sped towards them only to get thrown back further from where Stefan and Elena were standing crashing against the entrance to this hallway

Stefan and Elena looked to Damon and then at the newcomers in surprise. They were young witches and quite powerful.

Stefan immediately sped towards them only for Alexis to stretch out her arm and with a swish of her hand, her magic threw the younger Salvatore against the lockers

'Stefan!' yelled out Elena in fear rushing to his sides as Damon got up and sped towards these witches catching them by surprise he pushed Robbie against the locker ready to break his neck but Robbie smirked and Damon felt something stab into his stomach

'Ugh' Damon got out releasing his hold on the dark-skinned boy staggering back to find the boy with a bracer around his wrist that held a retractable wooden stake very similar to the weapons Alaric introduced to them for the masquerade ball night.

Robbie moved in to attack Damon but was stopped by his younger sister who ran to stand between him and the injured Damon

'Stop Robbie! We can't kill them'

A grunt of displeasure was heard in Robbie's throat 'It was Bonnie's order. Not to under any circumstances kill the Salvatore brothers'

* * *

><p><em>*Mystic Fall's high cafeteria*<em>

Bonnie's heels clicked against the marbled hallway floor nearing the entrance of the cafeteria.

Bonnie walked in to find Klaus/Alaric seated at one of the table with his legs upon the table, while leaning against the chair balancing upon the legs with a black handled army knife in right hand.

Smirking upon Bonnie's entrance he leaned his head to the side asking 'What took you so long my beautiful?'

Her green eyes darkened in anger to the nickname he dubbed her three months ago. Flashes of that night of her father's death, her breathing pace quickened as she felt her magic dance upon her fingertips ready for the next move.

'_Don't lose control now'_ scolded Bonnie to herself. She knew that Robbie and Alexis may not be able to hold back the Salvatore brothers and Elena back for long.

Taking a deep breath she continuously stared at the calm vampire in silent while mentally chanted a spell to create an invisible wall across the entrance of the cafeteria... locking in Klaus and Bonnie into the cafeteria

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile in the hallway...*<em>

'Bonnie?' questioned Stefan

Alexis turned to look at Damon then at Stefan who was now standing in front of Elena 'Yeah Bonnie. If it was up to us we just kill you two and doppelganger over there and any other supernatural friends you have to end this hassle...but apparently Bonnie cares and says no'

Damon lifted his black collared shirt slightly to find his stab wound healing as Robbie looked to him said 'You're lucky Bonnie didn't stab you. Her sword is laced with vervain'

'Bonnie...' whispered Damon in realization looking to the twins

'Where did she go?' he asked standing up straighter

Alexis shook her head 'Sorry Damon, but this battle has been long awaited'

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile in the cafeteria...*<em>

Receiving no response from the beautiful witch, Klaus looked at her holding onto the knife with a firmer grip he asked casually

'Now uhhh do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?'

Bonnie pretended to think for a while and responded by the lift of her right hand she pictured Klaus... well Alaric's hand that held the knife and imagined the finger breaking.

What seemed like hours to conjure up the image in her mind was only seconds in the real world

'I most prefer the hard way' she smirked breaking that finger of his

'Argh!' he screamed out in pain causing the knife to fall out as he looked to the witch and snapped the out of place bone of the finger back into place.

The painful expression shifted into a scary laugh. He stood up so casually as if the breaking of his finger didn't phase him. An evil-like smirk upon his face he walked a couple of steps towards Bonnie who straightened her posture

'Very well then, the hard way' he said speeding towards her in which Bonnie immediately raised her right arm and threw him across the room crashing into the table snapping it in half

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile in the hallway...*<em>

'Argh!' Damon and Stefan's head snapped towards the screams of Klaus immediately Damon took off down the hallway towards the cafeteria with Stefan following behind with Elena tagging along in the rush.

'You think Bonnie will let them help her battle Klaus?' asked Alexis looking to Robbie who looked back to his sister smiling, he raised an eyebrow knowingly

'It's Bonnie sis. She'd never put Elena in a dangerous position; and knowing her tactics she'd put up...'

'An invisible wall' they both said and chuckled. They decided to follow the trio knowing that Damon and Stefan or even Elena would not get in the way... just the way Bonnie wanted it to be.

* * *

><p><em>*Meanwhile back in the cafeteria...*<em>

Bonnie stared smugly at the fallen vampire who just had a look of relief in his eyes... almost as if saying he finally met his match in battle.

Wasting no time she raised her right hand behind her pulled out her sword swinging it in a circular motion ready for Klaus's next attack as she taunted him

'Come on Klaus I thought you were stronger than that'

No response left the vampire's lips as he grabbed the army knife that was near his fall and with his vampire speed he resumed the attack on the witch in which she deflected his quick attack with her sword.

Three months of training taught her to train her vision of sight to defend herself against quick pace of vampire's movement, but training was different to real life... well more so fighting and killing rookie vampires was different to fighting a vampire as old as Klaus.

Both vampire and witch continuously fought both blocking each others attack. Bonnie frowned in frustration attacking him harder she needed to ram her sword into Klaus to buy her time but he kept counter-blocking her movements; until out of nowhere the knife sliced against the skin of Bonnie's left cheek.

'Ahhh' yelled out Bonnie her powers mixing with her small sharp of pain emotions causing the lightbulbs in the cafeteria explode while her left arm raised in reflect throwing Klaus across the cafeteria to crash into the soda machine causing electric sparks to ignite.

Klaus chuckled painfully getting up 'Come on Bonnie do you _**really **_want to do this to your favourite history teacher?'

Narrowing her eyes she wiped the blood from the cut on her cheek with the back of her left hand speaking truthfully a little breathless from the battle

'It's what Alaric would've wanted, but like me... he would have wanted you to suffer first'

Damon halted his running to the entrance of the cafeteria his eyes widening at the scene in front of him. Klaus on the floor... more like shoved against the very much broken soda machine, sparks flying everywhere and the back of Bonnie standing there, sword in hand looking all dare he say... a BAMF.

Moving to enter the cafeteria to help Bonnie he bumped into the invisible wall blocking his entrance.

Frowning he realized 'Shit witch blocked us' he muttered then turned his head to the side to see Stefan and Elena nearing him with those twin witches following behind. Deciding for them to not waste time and make the same discovery as him he walked towards them stopping them from nearing the cafeteria

'Bonnie put up the same shield she had applied to the Gilbert household when we were trapping Elena... except she trapped herself with Klaus'

'What?' said Stefan worriedly while Elena's eyes widened tears filling her eyes of the thought and made a move to rush to the entry but Damon grabbed her elbow stopping her.

Elena glared at Damon who tightened his grip on her to stop her from moving

'Let go of me Damon' she said harshly ripping her arm away from his tight hold and ran towards the entrance

Klaus laughed out loud 'Well well look at you all powerful and mighty. I mean I heard the rumors that you were powerful but seeing you now I can say you're definitely not the same witch I last time interacted with. How powerful have you become with that family training of yours?'

'Let's find out' her tone challenges him and again Klaus speeds towards the witch

* * *

><p>Seeing Klaus speed towards her best friend, Elena yells out in fear<p>

'Bonnie no!'

* * *

><p>Hearing Elena's voice yell out Bonnie's name was exactly the distraction that Klaus needed for that split second.<p>

Bonnie turns her head towards the scream to find Elena by the entrance with the Salvatore brothers behind her and Robbie and Alexis eyes instantly widening know the next move of Klaus.

It came. The sharp metal knife stabbed into her left shoulder as she dropped her sword from the sudden pain as he rammed her into the wall. Her screams were useless with Klaus's hands wrapped tightly around her neck choking her but in an instant defense reflect from the stab; Bonnie's left hand flicked back causing the stake to come out of it's brace, and with her strength she stabbed him in his stomach.

'Ahhh!' he yelled in surprise not expecting the wooden stake causing the vampire to step back detaching himself from the wooden stake.

Bonnie's right hand held onto her shoulder, gritting her teeth in pain. Slouching from the sense that her left arm now didn't seem to have much feeling she just wanted to pass out from the pain but she was taught better than that. No way was she going to be defeated by a stab wound.

She's Bonnie Bennett; she's was going to be a little more difficult to defeat. Besides if she were to pass out now the wall would be let down and then she would just be making Klaus's job easier in capturing Elena.

With that thought she forced her posture to stand up straighter slowly letting her right hand drop from the shoulder.

'Dammit Bonnie! Kill him!' she heard Robbie yell out angrily and she could picture him banging against the invisible wall frustrated that her powers were still strong so the twins couldn't magically break the wall.

Klaus just smirked the stab wound from the stake already healed raising his arms up in mocking surrender 'Yeah Bonnie kill Alaric, you know I'll just easily find another body to possess'

Just then the doors on the other side of the cafeteria behind Klaus busted open causing everyone to watch an eighteen year old fairly dark skinned male walked in. Without wasting time with a flick of his left hand he sent Klaus flying into the wall yelling out

'Hey jackass! Stay the hell away from my cousin!'

His dark brown eyes instantly met Bonnie's green eyes as she smirked a little; feeling relief that her older cousin, Michael Bennett was here. He saw the knife in her shoulder and rushed towards her. Seeing her cousin, Bonnie gave up on the fact of faking her strong looking facade.

Michael let Bonnie fall to the side into his chest as she hissed in pain from the wound.

He looked to her and she knew what he was going to do especially from the corner of his eye could see the older man he had thrown getting up with very little struggle.

'Sorry' he whispered to his younger cousin who closed her eyes awaiting the pain to come. The sharpness of the knife sliced against her shoulder bone [it was more painful taking the knife out than being stabbed]

Michael pulled the knife out as quick as possible putting full concentration on his next target. Once out of her shoulder he threw the knife with all his strength towards the vampire aiming for heart [it wouldn't kill him but at least buy them time].

Elena, Stefan, Damon, Robbie and Alexis watched the action like watching a movie. Watching the knife being thrown across the room; Klaus caught it easily in his hand.

Michael growled angrily that Klaus had caught the knife. He missed? Michael Bennett _**never**_ misses when throwing knives. Pushing aside his bruised ego he stood up protectively in front of Bonnie who was on her knees hand gripping onto her shoulder stopping the sudden overflow of blood and taking deep breaths in and out to stay alive.

Ready to raise hell with Klaus; Michael awaited Klaus's next move. It never came. He just looked at Michael then the group outside then his eyes landed on Bonnie's who looked at him with pure hatred.

The look of hatred didn't faze Klaus at all as he just smiled like a kid who had just discovered his christmas presents

'Oh Bonnie you just made our game so much more interesting'

Before Michael could attack Klaus, he sped out from the entrance that Michael entered.

'What the fuck was that about Bennett?' he asked out loud in direct to Bonnie. Turning his head to look down to the quiet Bonnie who was looking at him while grasping on her last breaths

'Home...now' she got out breathlessly before fainting. Robbie and Alexis sensed the invisible wall disappear, and rushed in

'Shit...Bonnie' Michael got out getting to his knees he cradled Bonnie in his arms his hand immediately applying as much pressure as he could to stop the flowing of the blood

'Bonnie!' cried out Elena rushing in falling to her knees at the sight of her almost dead looking best friend, she looked to her boyfriend crying out

'Stefan, give her your blood please?'

Michael's attention snapped to Elena at the suggestion then looked to Stefan stating threateningly

'Don't you dare put _**your**_ blood in her Salvatore!'

Elena, Stefan and the surprisingly quiet Damon Salvatore looked to Michael who just looked up to Robbie and Alexis

'You guys think you're strong enough?'

Robbie and Alexis nodded determined ready to heal Bonnie Bennett

'Good' he said picking up Bonnie he laid her upon a table and slid down the strap of her tank top. He placed his hand upon the wounded shoulder again. Alexis stood near Bonnie's head and placed her hand upon Michael's while Robbie was on the other side of Michael; his hand on top of Alexis's.

Stefan, who was now standing on the other-side of the table with his arms around the fearful Elena in a comforting manner. Damon stood still besides Stefan as they watched the witch and the two warlocks close their eyes and chant in hushed tones of latin words.

Damon, Stefan and Elena's eyes widened feeling the shift in the air from the use of magic and white glow began to grow under all three hands and before their eyes they watched it heal and got a shock from Bonnie sitting up gasping from the awakening shock from the magic performed on her

'Bonnie!' exclaimed Elena pulling out of Stefan's grasp to hug her friend.

Bonnie smiled but pulled out of Elena's grasp surprising her from Bonnie's lack of response to the hug. Bonnie looked to Michael who had his head down and his bloody hands on the table taking deep breathe from the amount of power used she looked to Alexis who was leaning against the table tiredly wiping away the blood from her nose as were Robbie too behind Michael leaning against the table for support.

'Mich...' started Bonnie but was cut off by the raise of Michael's hand.

He looked up at her disappointingly which shifted to a shake of his head and a laugh 'Next time you want to pull a stunt like that... don't leave with just a post it note on your whereabouts'

Bonnie let out a laugh as the two bumped fist 'Sorry couz, got word that he was making a move on Elena'

Bonnie eyes widened; she had been so worried about Michael and the twins she had almost forgot about them as she turned her head to see Elena standing their with her arm across her chest as she immediately smiled seeing Bonnie

'Hi Elena' said Bonnie smiling as both she and Elena hugged again

'Why didn't you tell me you were back?' asked Elena causing Bonnie to chuckle as the two pulled back

'I did say that I would come back when the time was right'

Damon couldn't help but scoff causing the witch to raise an eyebrow at him 'See you're still alive Damon'

'Touche' quipped Bonnie

'Wait... Elena? **That's** Elena Gilbert... the Petrova doppleganger' Michael pointed out to Elena disappointment prominent in his tone

The twins chuckled from Michael's words while Bonnie placed her head in her hands in disappointment not before catching the sight Elena's mouth opened in offense stating

'Yes I'm Elena'

'Michael!' scolded Bonnie as he raised his hands up in defense looking to Elena

'No don't get me wrong you're cute and all but I guess you know how everyone was making a big deal out of you and Katherine. I thought that you two would be some hot smoking banging girls... I mean come on you got these two suckers to fall for you'

'Oh my god...' groaned Bonnie embarrassingly looking to the uncomfortable trios and apologized

'I'm sorry guys. Michael has picked the Bennett trait of not thinking of what he says. So really he really has no filter in his brain'

'Uhhh Miss. Bennett?' spoke up Alexis formally to Bonnie [secretly to establish to the Salvatore brothers and Elena that she was an important to witch not just to be used]

Bonnie chuckled turning her head to the side to look at Alexis 'Alexis, we're not at training and my uncle isn't here so please call me Bonnie'

Elena looked to Stefan who looked back to her almost to communicate their shock of that Bonnie's life may be as different as they thought

'Ummm what about the mess?' she motioned with her hand of the cafeteria room

Bonnie smirked as her eyes followed Robbie who walked past the table Bonnie was upon picking up her sword nearby

'Robbie what do you think we should do?' she asked. Robbie walked to the table Bonnie was seated upon and stretched out his arms he respectively handed back the sword.

Bonnie nodded back in respect placing the sword back into its scabbard, she looked to Robbie awaiting his answer.

The boy looked around quietly thinking of the next move 'Uhhh we could re-create the scene but given the amount time we could get caught using magic so we could create the illusion to the human eye and call in the cleaning crew'

'Excellent Mr. Robbie Johnson' said Bonnie proudly to her student then looked to Damon, Stefan and Elena who was just staring at Bonnie and the others in shock

'It should be safe for you all to go back to the dance'

'Will you be joining us?' asked Elena eagerly to spend more time with Bonnie

'Maybe tomorrow Lena. Not really dressed up for it and besides I got a mess to clean up'

'We'll help' offered Elena along with Stefan nodding while Michael rolled his eyes

'Sorry don't need you vampires to help but you could show me where the bathroom is so I can get Bonnie's blood off my hands' said Michael raising his hands and wiggling his fingers to emphasis his point

'Down the hall first left then fourth door down... shouldn't be hard to miss' said Bonnie pointing the direction then her hand went her cheek to scratch an itch but paused feeling the cut

'You forgot to heal my cut!'

MIchael walked past Stefan, Elena and Damon not even looking back 'You'll live drama queen!'

'Hey!' Bonnie yelled out but he was long gone. With a shake of her head she looked to Elena asking

'So can we meet up tomorrow? My place. I'll fill you in on everything'

'Okay' said Elena unsure as Bonnie assured her

'I promise' Elena nodded and hugged her goodbye. Stefan nodded in response to saying goodbye in which Bonnie responded back with a nod.

Bonnie turned her attention to Damon who just walked out followed by Stefan and Elena to the dance.

'What's up with black-haired vampire?' asked Alexis. Bonnie turned to face the twins and shrugged her shoulders to Damon's very unusual actions and quiet manners tonight and asked them

'You two okay to do the spell?'

Alexis nodded 'Psssh yeah; Robbie and I could do it in our sleep'

Bonnie chuckled get off the table and placed her hands on her hips looking to Alexis 'Your arrogance will get you and other people in trouble Alexis. This is why Robbie is the oldest'

'By two minutes! And he's arrogant too... I mean last weak in training he couldn't stop bragging that he won the blind-folded combat obstacle'

'Some one's not mature' sang Robbie teasingly

'Oh really? You want to tease me!'

'Hey!' yelled Bonnie again putting a stop to the twins bickering

'We'll get started on the spell' said Robbie immediately

'Good, I'll go do a quick sweep clean of the school making sure Klaus didn't leave any surprises and then regroup at my house ready for me to get the yelling of life' said Bonnie with as much fake enthusiasm as possible causing Robbie and Alexis to chuckle

'Bonnie, I don't think will be that bad. I mean you are one the best witch slash assassin ever and that was because you had the goal to kill Klaus... hence the said goal tonight' pointed out Alexis

Robbie nodded and added 'As much as I hate to admit it, Alexis is right. You trained yourself to kill Klaus and all that training would've been pointless if you weren't finding Klaus'

Bonnie smiled at them 'Thanks guys but I was reckless to just up and leave without a plan and dragging you two'

'When have any of our plans actually been successful...' Robbie smartly pointed out

'True' both Bonnie and Alexis muttered

'Okay we'll be on the football field; no one will catch us doing magic to transport us back home' said Bonnie

Robbie and Alexis nodded in agreement as Bonnie walked out of the cafeteria leaving them to perform the spell.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked down the hallway and turned the corner only to bump into Damon Salvatore<p>

'You really enjoy sneaking up on me don't you?' she said with a chuckle little remembering of the amount of times she bumped into Damon [who continuously did it on purpose]

Bonnie frowned from Damon's quiet manner; his blue eyes staring down heatedly into Bonnie's eyes almost as if searching for an answer to an impossible question

'Damon?'

"Why are you back?" he asked with little expression in his voice

'Elena was in danger of Klaus'

He squinted his eyes pointing out 'What about all the other times she was in danger?'

'Trust me Damon I've kept my eyes on her and helped keep her safe to the best of my ability'

His eyebrows scrunched down in anger shaking his head his hot breathe hitting against her face 'No you haven't!'

'Yes I have but you just don't know'

Damon nodded pursing his lips together and stepping back 'Yeah you're right'

He then took a step forward again hoping to get some reaction out of Bonnie but she didn't seemed at all fazed from his closeness

'Why don't you...' he said jabbing his finger at her shoulder then crossed his arms over his chest

'...tell me what I don't know. Lets start with, how the hell did you know about Klaus before us?'

Damon watched Bonnie look away from him and take a deep breath in and out almost if thinking of her decision to tell him or not.

Her green eyes shifted to Damon and told him 'He killed my dad'

'What?' stuttered out Damon in shock not expecting that answer

'Yeah..' she chuckled weakly feeling the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Sure she accepted the fate that her father died but that didn't mean she got over the images of his dead body in her mind that haunted her at night.

Bonnie placed her hands nervously into her jean pockets continuing '...funny part is that I don't know why he killed my dad; and he has this sick twisted habit of calling me his beautiful'

'Why is he so persistent for you?' wondered Damon

Bonnie chuckled 'Again sick twisted vampire and probably wants to use me to get close to Elena'

'Bonnie...' Michael's voice echoed down the hallway behind Damon. Bonnie leaned her head to the side looking past Damon to find Michael motioning his head to the side to get out.

Bonnie nodded and looked to Damon taking her hands out and explained to him

'Look Damon if you want explanation; you can ask Elena after I talk to her tomorrow at least it'll give you some talk time with the love of your life or whatever, but right now I have to get home make sure this cut of mine don't get infected and get the yelling of life from my uncle for disobeying every order of his'

'But...'

'Tomorrow' said Bonnie in that tone that ended their conversation smirking a little in which he returned back. Bonnie moved past him walking towards Michael, but she stopped and turned to see the retreating figure of Damon

'Damon!'

Damon turned around to face her as she pointed out 'Don't think I haven't forgotten my deal. One drop of innocent blood while I'm here in town and I'm taking you down'

Damon scoffed but smirked at her replying 'Welcome back home little witch'

Bonnie nodded a small nod and turned to walk towards Michael who just rolled his eyes at his cousin's interaction with the vampire. He'll never understand why Bonnie gets along with those vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay next chapter would sort of be a filler chapter... yeah yeah I know I suck but it needs to be done XD<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay! Hello! Thanks for your patience... this won't be action filled yet chapter (sorry but you sort of have a glimpse of my character's personality). The next chapter will defiantly have Bamon [which I hope to upload tomorrow or the day after along with new chapter of 'Unspoken Connections']**

**Anywho thank you to my lovely awesome reviewers: **

**-Yson  
><strong>**-babyshan211  
>-mdpierrette [wow thanks hope I can continue making Bonnie seem strong; which I believe she is]<br>-lola [thanks for your constructive criticism... I see from your point of view I would too get annoyed if someone randomly started writing weirdly in English or even in Fijian. If anything you sort made the new changes in the plot a little bit better]  
>-NaeNae1495<br>-Babys2245  
>-Iluvyeahchick<br>-Eddieizzie  
>-anadams<br>-randomlittleme**

Seriously glad you all like my OC characters! Cause I kinda love them too! I swear I just fall in love with characters I make up... There was Kayla Salvatore, at the moment Amelia Bennett and now the Bennett family and Johnson twins... okay just ignore me gushing *smh*

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of TVD except the OC's and this storyline idea and grammatical errors**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three<em>

_Bennett residence... 6am_

Elena knocked on her best friend's front door in the early hours of Saturday morning. She was a little bit jittery of what to expect after not seeing her best friend for so long until last night, and now they were going to have a normal conversation well the expense of what normality is to them.

Elena felt a comforting hand upon her shoulder. Turning she smiled a small smile to her boyfriend

'Maybe we came too early Stefan' she said worriedly

'No I can hear voices' interrupted Damon

Elena rolled her eyes and asked the blue eyed vampire annoyed at his disruption 'What are you doing here?'

'To see the witch of course... get some answers' said Damon nonchalantly to the duo

Before Stefan or Elena could reply back to Damon the door opened to reveal a sweaty Michael Bennett

'Wow didn't pick you guys for early risers' he said wiping the hand towel across his neck staring at the trio

'Is Bonnie awake? We can come back later' stuttered out Elena quickly her eyes avoiding the very good looking muscular boy in front of her. Michael smirked from Elena's nervous behaviour motioning with his head

'Come on in... I'm sure Bonnie has invited you two Salvatores'

'Yeah' said Elena walking with Stefan trailing behind and a chuckling Damon who whispered in his little brother's ear

'Better be careful little brother, Elena's a little to hot on the witch boy' Stefan turned his head to glare at Damon to shut up

'She's just out back training the newbies; I just got to change out of this... too much training' Michel signaled to his slightly wet navy blue wife beater top then turned and walked upstairs to get changed.

Shaking her thoughts on the sight of Michael, Elena looked to Stefan smiling and grabbing his hand to drag him to the backyard with Damon following.

The next scene had Damon smirking and Stefan a little embarrassed on the sight of Bonnie Bennett standing there with a black sports bra and low hipster grey trackpants which definitely showed off her toned muscular abs. Damon's blue eyes traveled up from Bonnie's bare feet up along her body stopping at her sweat neck.

'_Thank god she tied her hair up'_ he thought seeing the sexy witch rub her hand across her neck to massage it

'_Mmmm I could definitely massage that and do a lot more...' _Damon's thoughts decided to travel down a very dirty part that he never had for Bonnie Bennett... well maybe now and then but not this much

'Okay we are going to put an end to the training because it seems we have visitors' stated Bonnie turning to smile a little at Elena, Stefan and Damon

'Robbie and Alexis you are dismissed' she said in which Robbie and Alexis nodded back in response and rushed past the trio into the house to grab the last bathroom in the house.

Bonnie wiped the sweat bead from her forehead 'Hey guys!' she said placing her hand on her hips and squinted her green eyes

'You woke up early Lena' she teased Elena

'Well when my friend is back after three months it'd defiantly wake me up early'

Bonnie laughed care freely 'True true. Well you all can stay for breakfast. Sorry boys got no blood in my house'

'It's okay; Damon and I will eat what you cook' said Stefan respectively

'Speak for yourself brother, unless you are offering little witch'

'Mmm no. Getting bitten by you once was enough of an experience' said Bonnie patting Damon on the chest walking past them into the house

'Michael should be down soon to start breakfast. I'll just go and change so make yourself comfortable in the kitchen'

* * *

><p>Once out of ear shot, Elena, Stefan and Damon seated themselves on the stools<p>

'So uhh I know I'm not one to talk but is Bonnie compelled?' questioned Damon out loud

'What?' said Elena looking across at Damon weirdly

Damon threw his hands up dramatically 'Come on! She's being nice to me...** me**' he said motioning to himself

'That's true Elena' said Stefan looking to his girlfriend

Elena twisted her mouth in thought and then questioned out loud 'Why?'

'Because she's stronger than what she was before' Michael's voice surprised them. They turned to see him leaning against the door frame. He stood up and walked to the fridge with all six eyes following his moves; with him pulling out food needed for breakfast

He looked to them to explain furthermore 'Living in Mystic Falls made her feel useless and scared each day and because no one was here to teach her how to control her powers and teach her to face her fears of vampires taking over her life'

'She was scared of us' said Stefan a little sadly

'Well not technically you two but I mean come on! Elena you were a Bella Swan being all in love with your vampire boyfriend and his brother who isn't a werewolf but you get my drift. The point is; you had someone. Caroline is a vampire but she had you Stefan... who did she have? Grams died, then her dad wanted her do nothing with magic and becoming an assassin yet he continued his missions so he really was a hypocrite and then Klaus pops out of no where and kills her dad'

Elena defended her ignorance action 'She made her decision Michael she didn't want to know about it'

Michael chucked to Elena's naivety 'Yeah but she was involved and I'm sure deep down you knew that she was going to be involved in this mess from the start'

'You are making it sound like it's my fault' she said sadly and offended from Bonnie's cousin's words

Michael shrugged his shoulders not at all sorry for offending Elena Gilbert 'Yeah sorry I am. In some twisted ways I should thank you all for making her feel used and worthless...'

'Hey...' Stefan started but was cut off from Michael continuance

'It made her a stronger. Gave her a reminder that she's stronger than she believe is and she has the powers to protect her friends and that the life of an assassin was made for her' he finished his speech smirking and turned to grab the frying pan out of the cupboard and set it up to start frying up some eggs and bacons

Damon raised and eyebrow from Michael's looking to Stefan and Elena then to the back of Michael questioning the young warlock 'Assassin?'

Still with his back turned he crack the eggs into the frying pan while explaining to them to hear 'Yeah our coven is a special coven for we began not only training in magic but combine in the ways of an assassin and applied it to killing any supernatural that bring danger to the natural world'

Flipping the eggs and bacons he turned around with spatula in his hand shrugging his shoulders not bothered by the shock expression 'In the three months of training Bonnie almost has the highest killing of vampires which is crazy how fast she learnt almost like she was born to kill and bring justice'

'Michael she's going to kill you for spilling the beans about her' Alexis voice surprised Damon, Stefan and Elena. They turned to face her behind them and followed her walking in light blue ripped jeans and a yellow tank top and her brown hair tied in a messy ponytail.

Alexis grabbed the number of plates needed from the cupboard near Michael setting them on the counter where Damon, Stefan and Elena were seated

Michael just scoffed from Alexis response turning back around to focus on the cooking 'Please like Bonnie would actually tell them the truth... she'd probably sugar coat it so Elena won't feel like Bonnie is a threat to her Salvatore boys' he said in an exaggerated tone

Alexis sighed shaking her head to Michael's narrow-minded thinking she turned to look at the back of Michael defending her mentor and friend 'She isn't like you Michael. Unlike you, Bonnie gives people chances, vampire or not'

Michael looked briefly to Alexis smirking at her and mumbled 'You would know wouldn't you?'

'Excuse me?' questioned Alexis angrily ignoring the fact they had the audience of Damon, Stefan and Elena watching on

Michael turned around not at all phase by the pissed off expression of Alexis Robinson. He went and grabbed a plate from the counter his dark brown eyes looking down at her 'I said you would know. All about giving vampires second chances. Where's Derek now?'

Alexis's brown eyes narrowed at Michael Bennett who continued sarcastically 'Probably still on his blood craze slaughtering humans. Who knows he'd probably snacked out a whole town. But no since you were so blindly and stupidly in love with him you were so adamant on us giving him a second chance to change and that was our mistake. So yeah I'd prefer Bonnie to tell them the truth to show them that she's not to be messed with like Derek did in fooling you to think that vampires can be good'

By now Alexis temper had risen she closed her eyes holding back her tears from the flickering flashback in her mind of her ex-boyfriend Derek Conner. Opening her eyes still with her tears she looked up to Michael stating harshly 'You're an asshole'

'It's called me speaking the truth honey' Michael retorted back. Alexis turned away still angry closing her eyes she held back her urge to unleash her magic with her anger. Once calm she walked past everyone passing by her brother who had just entered the kitchen. Robbie grabbed her elbow and saw the tears in her eyes and looked to Michael who now went back to cooking not at all worried. Robbie pieced it together realizing that Alexis and Michael must have had another routine argument about Derek.

Shaking his head disappointed at Michael he looked to his twin sister and said 'Come on let's have breakfast at this so called Mystic Grill'

Smiling tearfully Alexis nodded thankful walking ahead to put her shoes on with Robbie following behind but stopped by the bottom stairs meeting Bonnie who had a questioning look on her face seeing Alexis getting ready to go out.

'Derek argument' said Michael simply causing Bonnie to roll her eyes of Michael's insistence of reminding people over and over of their mistakes

'Wait Elena, Stefan and Damon still here?' questioned Bonnie

Robbie responded with a nod of his head causing Bonnie to shake her head in disbelief that Michael would discuss their private lives in front of them.

Rubbing her temple tiredly of not wanting to know how this day would play out 'Okay you two have money for breakfast?' asked Bonnie

Robbie nodded grabbing his hooded grey jacket that hanged on the coat rack 'Alright see you two later' said Bonnie. She waited till they both left the house noting to herself to check on Alexis later knowing that she hated people worrying about her so Bonnie always checked up on her later when she has calmed down.

Seeing the door close, Bonnie made her way to the kitchen 'Really? Seriously Michael!' said Bonnie angrily surprising Elena while Damon and Stefan had heard her coming

Turning off the stove Michael placed the plate of eggs and bacons on the counter and questioned feigning of no knowledge of Bonnie's angry state 'What?'

Bonnie chuckled again in disbelief of her cousin's inconsiderate attitude 'Elena, Stefan and Damon. I'm sorry but can I have a few minutes with my cousin' said Bonnie glaring at Michael who just stood by the counter eating a piece of bacon

'We can come back later' suggested Stefan

'No it's okay since you all already know what I'm going to yell at Michael about but I rather have no one here to witness it' explained Bonnie. She knew Stefan or Damon [more so Damon] would probably be listening in but right now she didn't care. Once out of the kitchen, Bonnie looked back at her cousin stepping towards him 'Seriously! You bring up Derek in front of them'

'What's wrong with that? Since Elena is your best friend and you two share all your secrets and since being friends with her means the Salvatore brothers would know everything' said Michael taking another bite of the bacon

Bonnie ran her hands through her damp short wavy hair 'That's Alexis's business. We have no right to share it to anyone.'

'Whatever' he said annoyed

Bonnie pointed a finger at him her green eyes darkening in the mix of her anger 'No. Don't do that. You screwed up Mike and you are going to apologise to her. Yes she fell in love with a vampire but he also became a friend to you and Derek did change and stopped feeding on humans, but sadly he gave into the bad side of being a vampire and gave into temptations. Do I forgive him? Hell no. Will my involvement with Damon and Stefan be a repetition of Derek situation? No it won't because those two maniacs would give up their life to save Elena's. Do I trust them? Not with my life or anyone else's but I trust Elena's life with them'

Sighing in defeat he dropped the piece of bacon on the plate placing his hands on the counter he looked to his younger cousin 'I screwed up didn't I?'

'You royally screwed up. Like you, Alexis is still hurting from Derek's betrayal hence why she's cautious in trusting vampires'

Michael nodded about to respond but was beaten by the knocks on the front door. Michael looked to Bonnie curious mouthing 'Who the hell is here?'

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Michael's paranoia 'It's not Klaus. Trust me I don't think he'll knock on the door'

Michael chuckled mockingly furrowing his eyebrow in seriousness 'How do you know that?'

'Judgy are you getting the door?' hollered Damon's voice causing Bonnie to roll her eyes muttering in her walk towards the door

'Forgot he was here'

Opening the door her green eyes widened at the sight of her visitors 'Uncle Gabriel...Aunt Rosario' she said in shock

'Hey honey' said the fairly tanned forty-two year old woman with a radiant smile upon her face hugging her niece in which Bonnie returned still surprised.

Pulling back, Rosario noticed the small band aid on Bonnie's cheek 'Oh my gosh come on lets get that healed' the older woman said walking in dragging Bonnie by her hands noting the visitors in living room but she knew her husband would deal with them. Her priority was healing the cut on her niece's cheek.

* * *

><p>Gabriel walked into the house closing the door behind him sensing the vampire's presences in the house. Walking ahead he saw the older Salvatore brother seated comfortingly in the maroon single armed couch while the younger Salvatore sat next to the infamous Petrova doppelganger. All their eyes were on him, Stefan and Elena seemed to looked at Gabriel in curiosity of what he would say to them while Damon just seemed to eye him up and down almost in a challenging look<p>

'_Pathetic arrogant vampires_' thought Gabriel

* * *

><p>Bonnie chuckled from her aunty's worrying nature who was now motioning for Bonnie sit down. Rosario noticed her son looking on amused and immediately the woman walked over to her son pulling him into a hug<p>

'Oh my baby!' she cried out to see her son in one piece

Michael patted his mom's back in comfort 'Mom I'm okay. Not dead'

Pulling back from the hug she slapped the back of her son's head 'Next time you two want to galavant and take on Klaus yourselves tell us' scolded Rosario to Bonnie and Michael

Rosario slapped the back of Michael's head again 'Owww! What the hell was that for?' questioned Michael in shock for the random hit

'For not healing your cousin's cut'

Rubbing the back of his head he groaned annoyed 'Come on mom! I healed her shoulder...'

Bonnie zoned out from the bickering mother and son and noted her uncle staring in the living room in silence. Standing up from the stool she made her way to him

* * *

><p>Gabriel turned his attention to Bonnie who stood there biting bottom lip nervously. Gabriel didn't have to say anything because his judging eyes said it about all of the visitors in her house<p>

'They can help' said Bonnie to her silent uncle. Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her still remaining silent.

Letting out a sigh of defeat out of respect to her uncle she turned to face Damon, Stefan and Elena 'I'm sorry but can we continue catching up later'

'Yeah we can' said Elena a little too quickly hating the look from Gabriel Bennett it was a look that made her feel like she had made the worst decision ever and was being judged upon it. The silent look sent a shiver down her spine and not a good one. Gabriel left them to say the goodbyes and went to the kitchen to join his wife in yelling at his son.

Elena stood up and was followed by Stefan and Damon and stood in front of Bonnie 'So that's your uncle?'

Bonnie chuckled a little nodding 'That's him. Sorry about his attitude that's just how he is around things he was taught to hate'

Elena nodded and couldn't but feel a pang in heart realizing that it must be a lot difficult for Bonnie to convince her family that vampires can contribute in helping when she didn't know it herself. Elena closed her mouth forming a thin line in determination. Determination to show Bonnie that she can trust Stefan and Damon despite their vampire nature.

Hugging Bonnie she whispered 'We'll talk later'

'I'll call you when I'm ready' Bonnie whispered back. The two girls broke the hug as Bonnie nodded a goodbye to both brothers and watched them leave her home.

* * *

><p>Letting out a tired sighed she looked to the kitchen walking in to be met with the sight of her uncle, aunt and Michael seated around the counter eating what Michael had cooked.<p>

Shaking her head she sat in between her uncle and aunt, she turned her head to the left pointing out to her uncle 'You didn't have to give them the silent judging eyes' she chuckled out

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders retorting back with a smirk 'Would you have rather I used my powers and throw those vampires out through the window?'

Bonnie pouted knowing her uncle would indeed do that 'No, but I did mean what I said before, they can help'

'No Bonnie we...' started her uncle but was cut off by Bonnie

'Do things our way' she said easily then paused looking at her uncle explaining

'Uncle, they are just as much involved in this Klaus situation as we are'

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes he took a deep breathe in and out to figure out how to explain to his niece [yet again] about trusting vampires

'Bonnie they...' he started

'Are vampires and can't be trusted. I know, but I would rather work them knowing they will do anything to take down Klaus and they may surprise you at how resourceful they can be' said Bonnie mentally laughing to herself that she, Bonnie Bennett was defending the Salvatore brothers.

'Besides dad if Damon or Stefan do anything to betray us or become a threat then we'll just kill them as simple as that' added Michael knowing that idea would seal the deal

'Fine' mumbled Gabriel in defeat raising his finger to make another point but Bonnie stopped him knowingly

'I can't promise you that they'll not step out of line. When it comes to Elena they'll do anything to protect her the least we can do is...'

'Use that to our advantage' inputed Rosario cutting off Bonnie's sentence causing them all to look at her.

'Bonnie. You, Damon and Stefan will do anything to protect Elena. Klaus is after her and we're after him so we're all fighting for the same purpose.' she paused and looked to her husband her deep brown eyes boring into his she said

'The only way Klaus can be defeated is if we put aside years history of witches hatred to vampires and work with them. We all share what we know and start to put the pieces together and finally figure out a way to end Klaus once and for all without anyone we love getting hurt'

A groan of disapproval left Gabriel Bennett's nostrils causing Rosario to raise an eyebrow challenging her husband 'If it makes you feel better honey you can go right back to hating them'

'Who said I was ever going to like them?' he muttered causing a small smiles to appear on Rosario's, Michael's and Bonnie's face of Gabriel Bennett's stubborn attitude.

Rosario got up from her stool and walked pass Bonnie to stand beside her husband placing a chaste kiss upon his cheek 'Thank you baby'

Gabriel turned his head to face his wife 'I hope I'm not going to regret this' he mumbled

'You won't. We won't.' assured Rosario before placing a kiss upon his lips.

'That's our cue to leave' said Michael immediately as he and Bonnie both stood up to leave but was stopped by Rosario's commanding voice

'Uh uh you two sit down finish breakfast. First Bonnie let me see that cut...'

'...Michael then call the Johnson twins to get back here and we need to figure out the next move' finished off Gabriel

Michael and Bonnie chuckled still amazed of how in sync Gabriel and Rosario were in finishing each other's sentences.

'Okay' said both Michael and Bonnie at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later... 6:45am<em>

'So we know why Klaus is back but we don't when he'll strike for the curse' said Gabriel summing up all the information they have found out over the months and years of Zachariah Bennett's research.

Lounging on the couch Bonnie nodded 'Yeah pretty much' she said

A chuckle from Alexis caused them all to look at the girl seated on the arm of the couch next to Bonnie 'The next full moon. The curse of the sun and moon needs the sacrifice of a werewolf'

'Yeah but Klaus had how many times after the comet past to break the curse' said Robbie confused of the mind of Klaus

Bonnie looked to Robbie who laid across the couch she sat upon and said 'Maybe he wasn't as strong as he is now'

'No' said Gabriel causing all five head to turns to look at their leader

Gabriel looked up 'A vampire like Klaus is making sure he has no loose ends'

'Back-up plan?' questions Michael looking to his father swaying his leg casually seated upon the arm of the armchair besides his mother

'Wouldn't be a surprise if he was well prepared' prompted Rosario and further explained to her son and everyone else

'The only back plan that he can't back up is another Petrova doppelganger'

Bonnie sat up straighter looking to her aunty than her uncle pointing out 'He has Greta. He's going after Elena and Caroline. Where is he going to get a werewolf? Last we heard was that Tyler left Mystic Falls'

'Well then that's our next move stop Klaus from retrieving a werewolf' ordered out Gabriel

Bonnie chuckled 'Uncle Gab where the hell are we going to start with that?'

Gabriel smirked at his niece 'Start with your vampire friends. You did say they were resourceful' he mimicked her words earlier

'Oh now you want to toss my words back to my face' exclaimed Bonnie while everyone around her laughed to the usual trade of sarcasm between Gabriel and Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie stood up but Gabriel tone stopped her 'We all need to figure out how to defeat an Original and fast because this battle is going to take us to hell and back'

Bonnie nodded stating 'I'll find out what Damon and Stefan know about that. Alaric may have some of his ex-wife's research about the Originals so I'll see if I can get my hands on that'

'Good' said Gabriel curtly then looked to all the remaining in the room

'As for us we are going over everything my brother left in this house there has got to be something on the Originals and we'll go through all the books and grimoires my mother kept' this caused an involuntarily groan from Alexis, Robbie and Michael

'Dad left all of Gram's stuff in the attic. All boxed and labelled so it won't be too difficult to find her books and grimoires' explained Bonnie smirking teasingly at her cousin and her two friends that they have to stay in and read while she's chatting with... everyone else. In realization, of what she was doing caused Bonnie to groan. A day with people she stopped talking to for three months. Sure catching up with Elena or Caroline would be cool but three months away from here changed her. Her life now was different, and if she was truthful to herself, she changed. For the better. She believes.

'I better call up Elena and see if she wants to meet up' said Bonnie making a move to leave

'Be careful honey' said her aunty with the look of concern written all over her face of her niece facing the people she left behind

Bonnie smirked and simply said 'I'm a Bennett remember?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what ya'll think? Don't worry the mysterious Derrick Conner will be further explained and might even make an appearance some time down the story...maybe ;) Next chapter... a time for amendments and catching up with everyone for our Bonnie Bennett<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Firstly I'm SO sorry for not posting this chapter up sooner... just had some family drama and I can't seem to write when I have awkward family drama and after the drama settled down [sort of] I just had a blast of assignment after assignment due every week. Still have another assignment to give in tomorrow eek!**

**Secondly I'm sorry this chapter is sorta short than usual and I'm not to sure about the development of it and the fact I changed my writing style slightly... Deleted and re-wrote too many times to count but you guys will let me know of my faults :)**

**Which lead me to my last thing to say... THANK YOU TO ALL that favourited and put this story in their alerts and those who reviewed! **

**Thanks to: Trulzxoxo, midnightquiver, Eddieizzie, BrookeChloeBlairBennett265, efrbb, anadams, Lula6791, NaeNae1495, babyshan211 & Iluvyeachick**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of TVD just my characters and my grammatical errors**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

Bonnie took a deep breath in and out to calm her nerves while standing in front of the Salvatore boarding house. It had only been three months since she had last stood her foot into the house but she still felt nervous. No; not of the house. Nervous of being around the people inside the house. She had spent three months by herself with her family. For the first time it was only about herself. Besides worrying about the others she learnt to worry about herself, trained herself and focused solely on herself to becoming stronger both physically and magically.

Now being back in Mystic Falls seemed a little strange to her. She knew what had been going on while living in Georgia and she had secretly tried to help as much as she could from her sources that kept their eyes on Mystic Falls, but now being thrusted into the middle of the actions in Mystic Falls; it felt a hell of lot different then being the outsider watching in.

Shaking her head of her thoughts she chuckled mumbling to herself 'You can handle staking vampires but not your friends. Come on Bonnie, you're better than that'

Raising her closed fist to knock on the wooden oak door it opened before her fist could make contact with the door to reveal the smirking Damon Salvatore.

'Was wondering how long it would take till you knocked on my door?' he said leaning casually against the door

Bonnie just folded her arms across her chest and stared at the cocky vampire 'Terribly sorry to be wasting your precious time' she said sarcastically to him

Damon just smirked at the feisty response that had been missing in his life. Stepping back and with a motion of his hand he said 'Please come in little witch. They are all in the library'

Bonnie just nodded walking past the vampire into his house ignoring him and made her way to the library to find Elena and Stefan seated on a couch while Caroline was standing near the fireplace. The blonde vampire turned around once she heard Bonnie enter the room a smile graced upon her face as she sped across the room to pull Bonnie into bone-crushing hug.

'Bonnie! I'm so glad you're back' said Caroline happily pulling back from the hug to have a better look of her best friend. Bonnie chuckled getting a little teary from the emotions and realizations of how much she missed her best friends. Brushing a strand of Caroline Forbe's blonde hair behind the girl's ear, Bonnie replied 'I'm glad to be back'

Before Caroline could ask her next question, Damon interrupted them 'Great you have said hellos. Now lets get down to business'

'To defeat the Huns!' sing songed the three girls immediately; only to look at each wide-eyed and burst out into fits of laughter. Elena stood up, her laughter quieting as the three girls did a group hug and for the first time this hug was real. This hug was the realization that no matter who they were or how long they've been apart they would always need each other no matter.

Pulling apart both and Elena and Caroline looked to Bonnie 'We really did miss you Bon' said Elena with Caroline beside her nodding her head in agreement

Bonnie smiled and replied back to her two best friends 'I missed you two both. Kind of got lonely not being around my friends that practically knew my life inside and out'

Caroline smiled widely laughing 'Well first off all that training and this short hair of yours just makes you like sex goddess, and from what Elena has told me you seem to have new kick ass life. An assassin?'

Bonnie blushed profusely from Caroline's up front compliments nervously her hand ran through her short hair 'Yeah well more like an assassin in training but cause it has been in my blood it just comes naturally to me'

'Don't hide the details Bon' encouraged Caroline grasping to Bonnie's hand and dragging her to sit on the couch as she rudely sat down causing Stefan to get off the couch to make more room for all the girls to be seated.

With Bonnie between both girls, Bonnie placed a hand over Caroline's stating 'Care calm down it's nothing major. All I do train myself, others to kill those supernatural that bring threat to the supernatural world. Like Klaus'

Looking to Elena, Bonnie cleared her throat and said 'I'm sorry I couldn't be here; but if I wanted to protect you and this town I had to become stronger. And in doing so I had to leave town'

'Bonnie' said Caroline gaining the attention of her friend and continued 'We understood why you left...well I understood. This place is practically a magnet for supernaturals so I'm happy you left. I mean I was sad don't get me wrong but I knew you would be back'

Bonnie smiled weakly then looked up to Stefan who was leaning against the fireplace and then she looked Damon who was across from them lounging on the single armed chair.

'What do you guys know about Klaus?' asked Bonnie

'His an Original. A cocky son of a bitch that wants to break the sun and moon curse. Need Elena, a witch, a vampire and werewolf. Good enough summary witch' said Damon sarcastically

Bonnie nodded 'Yeah sounds about right. The next full moon is in two days' standing up all eyes were on her as she moved past Elena she exhaled a tired breath placing her hands upon her hips

'He has a witch, her name is Greta. What we need to do is keep you all safe' said Bonnie looking at them all

Seeing the confusion on everyone's face more specifically the Salvatore brothers; Bonnie rolled her eyes thinking she may as well spell it out for them 'My uncle believes that a vampire like Klaus is for sure to have a back-up plan. Klaus needs Elena. As for vampires he has many options to choose from for this sacrifice'

'What about you?' questioned Damon

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest 'Trust me Damon. Klaus will never need me or use me for this sacrifice because Greta is more than willing to help him'

'Why would she help out a sicko vampire like Klaus?' wondered Caroline

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders 'Don't know. He may have promised her more powers or I'm just going to go with the answer that seems to circle every decision...love.'

They stared at her in shock and mild confusion 'As in she's in love with Klaus' rephrased Bonnie again but still got the silently shocked look from now Caroline and Elena since the Salvatore brother's seemed to have shaken off the shock.

Continuing her mission to find out all that her friends knew she began with what knowledge she knew of 'I was told that you guys killed an Original named Elijah'

'Yep staked and done' said Damon using his hands motioning a tick of an unseen checklist

'Yes he's in the cellar with the dagger still inside' said Stefan in further explanation surprising Bonnie of the quiet younger Salvatore finally speaking.

Looking to Stefan she nodded to show she heard him and said out loud of her thought 'Which means we need a new way to kill Klaus'

'Isn't that your expertise?' teased Damon

Glaring at the relaxed blue-eyed vampire, Bonnie raised an eyebrow stating truthfully to him 'Damon, Klaus is dangerous and powerful and we're going to need all the help we can to him. Besides if it was that easy to kill Klaus like it was to get Katherine in that tomb then I wouldn't be here'

'Yeah well Katherine is not in the tomb' retorted Damon sitting up straighter almost ready for his trade of words between himself and the feisty Bennett witch

'What?' screeched Bonnie in surprise

Damon smirked and repeated 'I said...'

Holding up a hand to silent him Bonnie said harshly 'I know what you said'

'How did this happen?' she asked looking to Stefan but Elena spoke up in low voice

'Elijah's compulsion was gone once we staked him'

Bonnie shook her head trying to calculate the fault in her plan to keep Katherine in the tomb 'No the spell was strong enough to keep her in there. I asked Lucy to make sure the tomb spell was strongly protected so no vampire could actually get out'

Stefan frowned from Bonnie's words as both he and Damon shared a look between each other that only brother's would understand. Both Salvatore brothers looked to Bonnie even more suspiciously

'How did you get in contact with Lucy? She was working with Katherine' questioned Stefan

Bonnie froze and squinted her eyes in realization of what Stefan said 'Wait. Why did Elijah have to use compulsion on Katherine?'

'We asked you a question first honey' retorted Damon crossing his arms over his chest staring down Bonnie

'Fine.' said Bonnie simply playing this little game of interrogation between herself and the Salvatore brothers. She knew they didn't trust her after three months of being away. Stefan, maybe. Damon, hell no. Now she knows his quiet manner was just his ways of observing her seeing if she could be trusted. Last she heard, trust was a two way street.

'Lucy Bennett contacted us. Said she owed a debt to Katherine wouldn't tell us what but she told us that Katherine was tight lipped about why she needed my cousin, Lucy. Long story short; Katherine was going to use Lucy and give her to Klaus to break the curse; she should've known better than mess with a Bennett witch. She spelled the moonstone and voila Katherine was there for you two to dispose of'

Caroline and Elena looked to Bonnie then back to Damon and Stefan awaiting for their response. The brothers looked to each other. Stefan shrugged his shoulders and pursed his bottom lip out to show Damon that it sounded like a reasonable response.

'Now what I want to know is how much did you know about what happened in Mystic Falls?' questioned Damon stepping towards Bonnie

She titled her head to the side shaking it and said ' Now, now. I answered you two's question now answer mine'

Damon frowned and sped towards her but never reached her from the sudden excruciating aneurysm placed upon him.

The older Salvatore's hands flew immediately to his head as he fell to his knees in front of Bonnie. His eyes shut from the pain, gritting his teeth together to force himself through the mind fucking torture.

Bonnie bent down to be eye-leveled with him, and lessened the pain of the aneurysm and explained to him 'Now I know we never got along in the past but for the sake of keeping everyone safe we're going have to get along. Getting along means everyone helping out in making this work'

Damon pain slowly subsided to the point that his hands relaxed and fell to his side and he looked to the green-eyed Bennett witch 'So when you ask a question I'll answer it but when I ask you a question, you sure as hell better answer or we will all be screwed. Understood?'

The aneurysm stopped. Bonnie stood up awaiting for Damon to gather himself up. Stefan, Elena and Caroline were slightly amused at what just happened.

Damon Salvatore just got told by Bonnie Bennet.

'So where were we?' asked Bonnie in a slightly more chirpier tone

* * *

><p>Michael Bennett flipped opened another one of a grimoire from Grandma Sheila's box. His brown eyes reading over the words, but not taking one information in. He looked up to see Robbie and Alexis flipping through more books as they all sat on the floor of the attic in Bonnie's house; while his parents were shifting through his Uncle Zachariah's information he had collected over the years down at the hidden meeting base behind the bookshelf.<p>

'You guys found anything yet about the Originals?' he asked of the Johnson twins

Alexis [who was still mad at Michael] just shook her head not even gaining eye contact with the older Bennett while Robbie flipped back and forth on a page

'No nothing about an Original, but there's something strange here in Emily's diary'

Alexis just hummed in a not so caring tone mumbling sarcastically 'Oh does it say why she betrayed the Bennett bloodline and decided to work for Katherine'

'It actually does' said Robbie still confused of what he just read. Now gaining the attention of both Michael and Alexis who shut their current book they were reading awaiting for Robbie to continue

'Well what does it say man?' asked Michael impatiently with Robbie's quietness who flipped back a couple of pages. Robbie's eyes skimmed through the entries until found the one he wanted and began to read out loud

'_6th April 1863..._

_Katherine PIerce saved my life. Saved me from being found out of what I was. I should've been more careful with my powers! Now I'm in debt to her. Perhaps... perhaps this was meant to happen. Perhaps Katherine is supposed to save me. Perhaps fate had plans for me to serve this darkness and protect those she harms. This is my duty._'

'So Emily was in debt to Katherine. I mean that's new information but doesn't shout out something weird' said Alexis but Robbie held up a finger to silence his sister

'That was just a fill in information...' he said and flipped forward a couple more pages and stopped at the last entry and read out loud

'_June 1864..._

_It was fate to be in debt to Katherine. She was running from the one that has been prophesied in our family lineage. The prophesied Original vampire that will raise hell on earth. I'm glad to die knowing my lineage will be protected by Damon Salvatore. Which means the prophecy has a chance to be protected. I've played my part'_

Robbie closed the book and looked up to Michael and Alexis 'The prophecy... where have I read about that?' wondered Michael as he began to scurry through the books trying to remember where he saw that word. He picked up Gram's grimoire and flipped to the end of the book

'Here!' he said out loud causing Robbie and Alexis to turn their attention to him. Michael squinted his eyes a little and read the short passage 'Stone of Immortality. A mystical stone created long ago by powerful shaman. Never seen. To be used according to the prophecy'

'Okay why would Grandma Bennett write that in her grimoire?' asked Robbie followed by Michael's question after shutting the grimoire

'More like what is this prophecy and why haven't we heard anything about it?'

'You think Bonnie knows about it? What about your parents?' wondered Alexis all these thoughts of what the prophecy could be rushing to her head

Placing the book down, Michael looked to the twins 'I think it's time for a break and a talk with my parents'

Robbie and Alexis smiled placing the books down and stood up and followed Michael down the stairs to get some answers from Gabriel and Rosario Bennett.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the secret base of the Bennett residence Rosario Bennett shook her head in disbelief closing the manila folder she had in front of her and looked to the concentrated Gabriel Bennett<p>

'It's her isn't it Gab?' said Rosario looking to her husband; wishfully thinking he would tell her that all the information they have found from Zachariah's research wasn't true.

Running a hand tiredly over his face he looked to his wife 'I wish it wasn't true'

Her lips formed a tight thin line shaking her head 'No.'

'Honey...' started Gabriel grabbing her by her hips but she pulled away placing her hand near her lips her fingertips grazing her quivering bottom lip while her other hand was place around her waist stating a little louder

'No! She's only seventeen Gabriel!'

'I know but the prophecy...' said Gabriel trying to reason with her but Rosario's brown eyes stared fiercely back at her husband

'Screw the prophecy!' screeched Rosario loosing control of her emotions.

'You know what will happens if we try to stop this prophecy. She was born for this. Our family line for hundred of years have protected the lineage to the best of their ability waiting for this prophecy to become true and end him. She was born for this honey' said Gabriel now standing in front of Rosario; his hand caressed her cheek in comfort.

Rosario leaned her face towards his touch and felt his thumb brush away a tear from her eye and whisper to her 'It's her destiny Rosie'

'Whose destiny?' said Michael surprising both parents. Gabriel and Rosario turned around surprise to find their son at the bottom of the stairs with his arm across his chest and Robbie and Alexis standing behind awaiting their answers.

Rosario wiped away the leftover tears and looked up to Gabriel who was already looking down to her with uncertainty in his eyes

She nodded her head and said to him 'Michael has the right to know. They all do'

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat between Caroline and Elena on the long couch while Damon was back lounging on the single armed couch and Stefan was leaning against the fireplace. All listening to Bonnie finish telling them what she knew about Klaus and what she knew so far of what had happened in Mystic Falls<p>

'So that dream that I had on the night of the Masquerade, revealing to me of where Elena was, that was you?'

Bonnie smiled and nodded 'Yeah I figured out that from the dream it wouldn't take you long to find her'

Elena immediately grabbed Bonnie's hands gratefully telling her friend 'It didn't. I seriously thought Elijah would have taken me before Stefan or Damon ever found me'

Caroline chuckled gathering all the information she had been soaking in these past hour from Bonnie 'So let me get this straight. You got your cousin, Lucy to help us, helped Stefan and Damon find Elena and then last night almost kicked Klaus's butt!'

'Uhh yeah?' said Bonnie unsure of where Caroline was going with this

'You know what you are?' she exclaimed causing everyone to look at Caroline with confusion written all over their faces

'You were like our guardian angel' the blonde vampire said in the tone that explained it all

Damon rolled his eyes at Caroline's childish manner while Elena and Stefan smiled in agreement

'She was...' said Stefan only to quickly rephrase his words

'She is' Bonnie smiled bashful from Stefan's words only to be shaken out of her embarrassment from the vibration of her phone

'Excuse me' said Bonnie pulling out her iPhone and walking out of the library

Once out of the room she answered the call 'Yeah' she said prompting the other caller to get to the point

'You need to get home now'

'Why?' she asked

'My dad and mom want to talk to all of us about something'

Bonnie chuckled walking casually back and forth 'Mikey they're your parents you usually know what they want to talk to us about before they actually talk to us'

'Bonnie, it's going to be a serious talk'

Bonnie frowned from her cousin's answer 'How serious?'

'Those life changing serious talk' Bonnie gulped hating those types of talk which always lead to her and Michael rethinking their lives or being up at night figuring out their next plan.

Taking a small breath in and out she nodded and said 'Okay I'll be there soon'

She ended the call and turned around but not before bumping into Damon Salvatore's chest and scaring her

'Dammit Damon'

'Going somewhere?' he asked with a smirk apparent in his expression. Bonnie tilted her head a little to the side and with a raise of one perfectly arched eyebrow she replied

'As a matter in fact I am, but you would know all about that thanks to you super duper vampire hearing'

Damon chuckled 'Cute'

'I thought so too' said Bonnie shrugging her shoulders with smile playing upon her lips and walked past Damon only for her to stop going any further from Damon grabbing her elbow. She turned her head to look to him her eyes widening in question of what he wants

'Did you know about Rose?' he asked her in quieter voice but he knew she heard him when she let out a sigh of reluctance

'Yes' replied Bonnie. His grip around her elbow tightened a little but Bonnie made no movement to get out of his grip as she continued

'Did I know she got bitten by the werewolf because of your stupidity to stir trouble with the werewolves? Yes I did. Did I attempt to save her? Why should I when she was more than willing to hand Elena over to Elijah'

With a blink of an eye Damon had Bonnie against the wall and his hands wrapped around her throat all vamped out. All the commotion caused Stefan, Elena and Caroline to rush out of the library to see the scene; immediately Stefan and Caroline rushed to Bonnie's rescue pushing Damon away. Bonnie began to cough from the sudden rush of air entering her airway, one hand on her knee and the other around her throat. The witch looked up to the still vamped out Damon who was held back by Stefan while Caroline stood protectively in front of Bonnie [not that it would do any good]

Standing up straighter Bonnie looked to Damon and said 'Even if I did try to help Rose it would've been useless since we both know she was screwed the moment that werewolf bit her'

The three individuals looked to Bonnie then to Damon who was no longer in his vampiric state. Stefan, Caroline and Elena looked at Damon; pity in their eyes knowing Rose was a touchy subject for Damon.

Damon and Bonnie continued their stare down. Both silently figuring each other out.

The silence was too much for Caroline as she noted from afar the time on the grandfather clock 'Oh my gosh I have to go see Tyler's mom'

'What? Why?' asked Bonnie looking to Caroline

'Uhh she's in the hospital. She tripped and fell down some stairs. She just broke her arm but other than that she's okay'

Bonnie looked to the ground her thoughts running crazy in her mind she looked up to Caroline 'Is Tyler back in Mystic Falls?'

'Uhh no. I mean he knows about his mom but I don't know if he came back' replied Caroline as Stefan began to catch on to what Bonnie was thinking

'You don't think...' he started as Bonnie shook her head

'I don't think Stefan. I know. Why search for a werewolf when you can get it to come to you.'

'Oh no Tyler' responded Caroline in fear for her werewolf friend

'If you do see him Caroline keep an eye on him. Even if you have to fill him in on what's happening'

'Don't even think about it Blondie. The less the werewolf knows the better' snapped Damon to Caroline

'No, Care if you have to tell Tyler then tell him. The more Tyler knows the better as he may be able to help us in taking down Klaus' retorted Bonnie stepping towards Caroline and giving her an assuring look.

Caroline just looked between Bonnie and Damon as she just stood in the middle of their tension as Damon raised an eyebrow from Bonnie's response crossing his arms over his chest

'So you are going to trust a werewolf now?'

'No. I'm trusting Tyler. Besides didn't he leave because everyone was just keeping secrets from him. I mean if you guys actually told him what was needed for the curse he'd probably be here helping you all'

'You don't know that'

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders 'You don't know but I know Tyler can be a dick sometimes but he has his heart in the right place'

Silence fell in between them.

Caroline cautiously said 'I better go'

Bonnie took her eyes off Damon and looked to Caroline 'I have to go too. Family meeting.'

Turning to Elena, and immediately the two girls hugged goodbye pulling back Bonnie said 'We'll talk later and don't worry I'm home now. Everything will be okay I promise you'

Elena just silently nodded whispering back 'Okay'

'Goodbye Stefan' said Bonnie then looked Damon

'Damon' she nodded and walked out of the house with Caroline.

Once hearing the door shut Stefan looked to Damon who just had annoyance written all over his face

'She's different' muttered Damon before walking away from Stefan and Elena to his room.

Elena looked to Stefan asking 'Do you think it was the right thing to get rid of Elijah?'

Stefan looked at his girlfriend caressing her cheeks 'Yes it was. He was dangerous. We can't trust him'

Elena bit her bottom lip unsure of her boyfriend's words as Stefan continued to assure her 'We're going to find a way to get through all this' he said placing a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

Elena closed her eyes from the feel of comfort of Stefan's lips upon her skin placing her head upon his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his waist. She inhaled his scent hoping it would somehow rid all of her doubts on the decision but no it only gnawed at her insides more.

* * *

><p>Bonnie walked into her house to be greeted by her silent family and the Johnson twins in the living room<p>

'Oh god this will be bad' thought Bonnie silently walking into the room to see her uncle and aunty both motioning with their eyes for Bonnie to take a seat on the couch with everyone else.

Alexis, Robbie and Michael shifted in their seating moving aside as Bonnie took a seat besides her cousin looking up to Gabriel and Rosario.

'Is everything okay?' asked Bonnie

Gabriel ran his hands over his face tiredly and looked to the teenagers and asked them 'Have you guys ever heard of the prophecy?'

'Besides the mentioning of it in Emily's and Gram Sheila's grimoire' stated Michael causing Bonnie to look to her cousin

'Grams' grimoire?'

'Yeah found it among her things and she mentioned the stone of immortality' said the confused Michael looking back to his father and mother

'Why was the coven started?' asked Rosario

'To protect our lineage and the other lineage of witches' said Bonnie looking to Alexis and Robbie at the mention of the other lineage of witches

Rosario nodded 'Yes but it was also to protect the prophecy' she said. Rosario took a small breath in and out and sat upon the coffee table now closer to the teens as she looked to them all and began the story

'It was the year 1489, three years after the Malleus Maleficarum was published...'

'The witch hunting manual?' questioned Robbie causing Rosario to nod while Bonnie, Michael and Alexis looked to him confused.

Robbie just chuckled and explained to them 'Malleus Maleficarum translates to Hammer of Witches. It was written by two friars in Germany, 1486 by Heinrich Kramer and Jacob Sprenger. Pope Innocent had asked those two to write on how to suspect witchcraft and destroy us. Although at the time it just said how women of witchcraft were just evil and crazy... it even said that they like to have sex with demons, kill babies etcetera etcetera'

'What?' screeched out Alexis and Bonnie in disgust of history.

Robbie rose his hands up in defense 'Hey don't get angry at me. It's history. It sucks'

Gabriel cleared his throat to get all their attention and nodded his head for his wife to continue telling the story 'So the Bennett family at that time had to be extra careful using magic since all of Europe was getting published works of how to destroy the line. The Bennett family decided to move to England to avoid accusation in Europe.'

'That was a mistake because Klaus had already attained the Petrova doppleganger' said Gabriel continued the story causing all heads to turn to the older warlock who had his arms across his chest and leaned against the edge of the bookshelf

'According to the stories is that Klaus had a witch that had seen the future. The curse of the sun and moon will be broken with the help of the Petrova doppleganger, but also that same year with the stone of immortality a green-eyed Bennett witch will either be the beginning or the ending of his reign' Bonnie heard her uncle speak and gulped his words as her nerves began to quiver of how this story was going to end... no; more so the moral of this story because this feeling she was feeling was not a good one.

Gabriel sat down besides his wife and continued the story 'Katherine ruined that foreseen future by becoming a vampire. In his blind sided anger he not only slaughtered Katerina's family but also the Bennett family. Micah Bennett, the only son of the Bennett family at that time was only eighteen years old. He survived Klaus because he wasn't home at that time when Klaus came for the family'

'So Micah secretly started the coven to avenge for his family and protect the prophecy' said MIchael in realization.

Alexis frowned sitting up better to look at everyone 'Wait so this whole prophecy is about some unknown Bennett witch either making Klaus powerful or killing him?'

Gabriel and Rosario nodded as Alexis said 'The predicted Bennett wasn't Micah then. That means the green-eyed Bennett witch is...'

'Me' whispered Bonnie in her state of shock. Bonnie looked to her uncle and aunt who had that look of confirmation all over their face.

'What's the stone immortality?' asked Bonnie trying to let her voice crack from the bombshell of the news

'Nobody knows the whereabouts of it. All we know is that a shaman thousands of years ago created this stone to place immortality upon anyone who beholds it. It drained most of the shaman's powers and so with whatever left of powers left in the shaman he buried it deep in the earth and placed a curse upon it so no one will ever get it but of pure heart'

'You think Klaus here will use Bonnie to retrieve the stone of immortality after he breaks the curse of the sun and moon' said Robbie causing Bonnie to stand up immediately

'No! Okay Klaus is not breaking the curse and what ever this prophecy crap is. It's not me okay! I'm only seventeen and still figuring out magic. Okay! It just can't be me!' shouted Bonnie and left the room to go upstairs to her room

Michael looked to his parents angrily that they kept this suspected secret a secret 'It's Bonnie isn't. That's why Klaus killed Uncle Zachariah'

'Yes son. My brother was getting too close to finding Klaus's whereabouts and to finding out that Bonnie was indeed the true predicted witch. Bonnie is the only one that can end Klaus' explained Gabriel

'If she fails she could die' said Michael furiously

'Honey...' started Rosario but Michael just shook his head silencing her

'No mom. Bonnie is family. She has become my sister and if you think I'm going to just sit around and just let this prophecy happen then you're wrong. She's not sacrificing herself for Klaus or what ever plans he has for her not while I'm here' finished Michael and stormed out of the house.

* * *

><p>In the dark of the night, Elena looked behind her to see no one following her as she crept further inside the cellar of the Salvatore boarding house. She looked down to the rotten corpse of Elijah shaking her head of the thought to back out of her plan. She had to go through with it, she couldn't let everyone she loved fight Klaus blindly. They needed help to defeat Klaus and they needed Elijah's help.<p>

Getting down on her knees she gripped her hand around the dagger and with her strength she pulled it out of Elijah.

* * *

><p>It was nearing ten o'clock at night when Bonnie heard rattling above her head, Opening her eyes she could hear footsteps and smirked knowingly that MIchael finally decided to come home. Getting out of bed she knew everyone else would be in bed and not want to confront Michael but rather deal with the aftermath tomorrow. Opening her bedroom door she was met with the site of the stairs that lead to the attic. Closing the door behind her she climbed up the stairs and let her eyes adjust to the slightly dimmed room found Michael seated on white plastic chair on the balcony with a six pack case of beer. Chuckling she walked through the attic that lead her to the balcony; she grabbed a bottle of beer and sat on the empty white chair sighing in relaxation before twisting the lid off the bottle.<p>

'Should I ask how you got the beers?' she asked.

Michael chuckled looking to his cousin 'Kind of helps that this town don't know my real age so my fake ID came in handy'

Bonnie smirked and clinked her bottle with his both saying 'Cheers'

Taking a gulp of the alcohol she cringed from the bitter after taste and settled back into her seat looking up to the sight of the beautiful night sky 'So how did the talk go with the your friends?' asked Michael

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders 'Told them everything'

Michael looked to Bonnie unsure 'Everything as in how you helped them to the point that my dad cut all outside contact you had when you wanted to help that Rose chick'

Bonnie smirked a little looking to Michael 'Okay not everything. They know of the masquerade, Elena's kidnapping but Damon just thinks I didn't want to help Rose because she was an evil vampire'

'Are you ever going to tell him or anyone?'

'No I'm fine with them not knowing' said Bonnie taking a gulp of the beer

'So you're not going to tell them about the prophecy' Bonnie shook her head to confirm his statement. Michael just scoffed at it and drank his beer as Bonnie started

'Mike...'

'Don't. I know we came back here so you can stop the curse from being broken but a witch prophesied that the curse will be broken and that you are next to decide Klaus's reigning'

Bonnie rolled her eyes but Michael caught sight of her actions 'Bon you can be in denial of it but you and I both know that it's talking about you. Petrova doppelganger equals Elena, and if they weren't precise enough they said green eyed Bennett witch which equals you'

Bonnie looked to Michael and raised an eyebrow at him her eyes screaming at to just shut up but it was no use as he continued 'As much as it pains me to say this but maybe telling your friends may get them to help us avoid this prophecy'

'Michael it can be avoided. Doesn't anyone get it. It said I'll be the one to either begin or end Klaus's reign. I'm going to end it before he even breaks the curse'

Michael shook his head and stood up he grabbed the pack of beers and said 'That is just wishful thinking couz. Get your head straight and see that we're not going to defeat Klaus just so easily without risking the fact that we may have to break the curse and that your friend Elena just may die.'

Bonnie glared at Michael as he simply walked back into the attic and down the stairs leaving Bonnie alone at the balcony.

Looking up to the skies she couldn't help but whisper a little teary 'Why me?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you guys think? Sorry about the history lesson there oh and that random 'Mulan' reference lol<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: HEY ALL! I'm really really really really really glad you're all enjoying this... I'm actually enjoying writing this fic definitely my fav so far but just hard to write with too many ideas swarming around in my head of directions to go with this fic especially since I'll be killing off a character later later on in this fic **

**Thanks to all those who favourited and put this story on alert and to those who reviewed! Thanks: Eddieizzie, mdpierrette, NaeNae1495, BrookeChloeBlairBennett265, babyshan211, Trulzxoxo, Lula6791, brucasforever1418, midnightquiver [love you too!], ChamberlinofMusic, randomlittleme and aprilf00l**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the OC's and my grammatical errors**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five<em>

Taking a deep breath in and out she levelled the rhythm of her breathing. Clearing her mind she focused on heightening her senses to let herself be apart of the crispy windy afternoon in her backyard. Zoning out of the real world she focused on her powers to allowing her to finally perform the magic of astro projecting herself.

'Bonnie!'

In that instant her concentration was cut. Bonnie cracked one eye open from the hollering of her name out of her cousin's mouth; she let out a deflated sigh muttering 'So much for meditating in peace'

Unfolding her legs she stood up stretching her arms and tilting her head from side to side loosening its tension from the sitting position she was in. Walking across the grassy backyard she opened the back door leading her into her kitchen that led only her to burrow her eyebrows in confusion at the scene in front of her. In her kitchen seated around the counter table was her uncle, aunty, Michael and a stranger.

Analyzing the back of him he turned around and smiled at her. He stood and took a couple of steps towards her and held out his hand 'You must be Bonnie Bennett' he said

Catching sight of Michael rolling his eyes and her uncle and aunt having no reading of emotion caused Bonnie to be wary of the new stranger in front of her; although she will admit he did indeed look quite dashing. Accepting his handshake she shivered from the instant vibe she felt when her skin touched against his. A vampire he was.

Ever a gentlemen he placed his lips upon her hand, and let his eyes wander back up to the unsure green-eyed beauty

'You can call me Elijah' Bonnie instantly removed her hand away from the vampire stating

'You're meant to be dead'

Elijah chuckled and with a wave of his hand he sat back down on the stool and said nonchalantly 'You can thank your best friend Elena for taking out that petty dagger'

'Why is he still standing here... alive?' asked Bonnie looking to her family as Gabriel explained to his niece

'He too wants to take down Klaus.' Bonnie looked to the Original vampire in distrust then back to her uncle sarcastically saying to him

'You won't trust Damon or Stefan but you'll trust Elijah?'

'He knows more than them' said Gabriel simply causing Bonnie to roll her eyes

'Yes like the curse of the sun and moon is fake' said Elijah now gaining Bonnie's attention.

'What? exclaimed Bonnie along with her family. Bonnie leaned against the other counter bench and looked to everyone seated on the stools around the counter table. Elijah just looked at them all explaining

'In a short version; the curse is placed upon my brother, Klaus so his werewolf side wouldn't be a dormant anymore. He just created the myth of sun and moon curse to speed up the process of finding the requirements needed for this spell' explained Elijah eyeing Bonnie at the mention of requirements.

'Wait so this Klaus is a hybrid then?' questioned Rosario in shock. Elijah nodded but Michael shook his head

'That's impossible!' he exclaimed causing Elijah to chuckle

'It isn't when your mother has an affair with a werewolf'

Bonnie cleared her throat to gain their attention and get them back on track 'So Klaus is a hybrid and is trying to break the curse that was placed upon him'

'Correct. The curse placed upon him by an Original witch then get you to retrieve the immortality stone that was also created by her' said Elijah only to let out a little chuckle of how much trouble the Original witch had created through through her hatred for Klaus.

'Wait so it was **the** Original witch that created the immortality stone?' said Rosario said in shock of the new information revealed to them looking to her husband to see of an indication if he knew but he was just as shocked as she was.

'Why would an Original witch create an immortality stone?' voiced out Gabriel

'Witches can be selfish too hence the reason for this creation. She wanted to live forever too, but there's always a consequence when a witch does a spell or in this case cause unwanted attention for the stone'

'Klaus' answered Bonnie causing Elijah to nod and explain furthermore

'Yes with the curse placed on my brother he wanted to get even with the witch and well getting a hold of the stone would anger her but also make him immortal so a win-win for him... but of course the witch wouldn't let him have it easily'

Bonnie raised her hands up halting Elijah in his story 'Okay but that doesn't explain of why **I** was chosen for this prophecy?' she blurted out still confused.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders 'Lets just say she saw the future and told only me of it... she then spelled the stone for only you to find it. She used most of her powers on protecting that stone that it made it an easy kill for my brother' said Elijah sadly in remembrance of the memory of the beautiful stubborn witch so so long ago.

'How did Klaus find out about you know the prophecy? All we know is that he had a witch tell him so I'm assuming you never told him?' asked Bonnie crossing her arms over her chest trying to keep back the urge of screaming out in anger of the more revelations to this story.

'Yes, Marie; a witch that had fallen for my brother's charms that she told him about the prophecy that was only kept between the witch societies and well when he got a hold of Katerina, Marie saw the infatuation Katerina had of my brother. Of course, out of jealousy she told her about her being the Petrova doppelgänger and her involvement in the curse and that my brother doesn't really love her only just wanted her to break the curse. Katerina later asked another vampire named Trevor who was in love with Katerina and confirmed the story'

Rosario bit her bottom lips her mind connecting the story 'So Katherine turned into a vampire, the Bennett and Petrova family suffered all because of this Marie' she said a little displeased of what that one witch had caused to get here the risk that her niece may have to fulfil the prophecy.

Elijah sensed Rosario's worries and smiled a little to the woman's concern 'Everything happens for a reason. Marie telling Klaus and then Katerina caused a domino effect leading to today' said Elijah looking to Rosario who nodded knowing that everything that had happened was for reason. She probably wouldn't have been that close to Bonnie now... or her life wouldn't be what it is now; she couldn't imagine her life not being what it is now.

Michael's voice snapped Rosario out of her deep thoughts 'If Klaus is possibly going to be a hybrid then why would he need an immortality stone wouldn't he already immortal enough'

Looking to Michael on the other side of the counter Elijah explained as simply as he could 'My brother may be powerful but every powerful being has a weakness'

'That is...' said Michael annoyed of Elijah's habit wanting to leave people on edge but seriously now was not the time.

Elijah decided not to tell of Klaus's weakness yet but of a chance of opportunity of killing during the full moon 'You may have the chance to weaken Klaus during the sacrifice with the five elements giving me enough time for me to rip his heart out and kill him' he said causing confusion to be written all over Michael and Bonnie's face while Gabriel and Rosario looked at Elijah knowingly of what he was talking about. Gabriel looked to his right to his son questioning him

'What are the elements that create the structure of the universe?'

'Ohhhh' replied Michael and Bonnie their confusion all cleared up

'It is said under the full moon when all elements are together that is when their powers are at their highest peak and just may be able to destroy Klaus' said Elijah with a little squint of his eyes that showed a little of unsureness

'What do you mean just maybe?' asked Gabriel his annoyance heard through his tone

'A faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the Salem witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next one hundred years they developed as a community where they could finally feel safe from persecution'

'Is there a point to this history lesson? Mind you it's history I already know' said Michael sarcastically

Ignoring Michael's sarcasm, Elijah continued 'As you all know that later on there was a big wave of anti-witches stereo that broke out in the neighboring settlements and these accused witches were rounded up and tied to the stakes in the field together and then burnt'

Feeling the tears prick both Rosario and Bonnie's eyes from Elijah's story they held it back as he continued 'When witches die a violent death they leave behind a powerful energy that can be harnessed and channelled by another witch or witches'

Gabriel couldn't help but smirk at the fact of finally figuring out a way to defeat Klaus 'So you want to find the location of where the witches was burnt and connect the five elements of nature with the powers'

'Yes' said Elijah looking to Bonnie and Michael then to Gabriel asking

'Is it them?'

Gabriel nodded causing Bonnie to step closer to the counter gaining Elijah's attention 'Woah please do tell what does Michael and I have to do with this?'

Rosario chuckled almost in disbelief of how much involved the kids were going to be involved 'Bonnie was is your strongest element?' questioned Rosario

'Fire' said Bonnie looking to her aunty confused

'Michael?' she asked looking to her son

'Water' answered Michael

'What are Robbie and Alexis's?'

'Earth and air' whispered out Bonnie in shock as Rosario nodded to Bonnie's confirmation

'The Bennett, Johnson and O'Donnell family are known to be powerful with certain elements' said Elijah causing Michael to frown and look to Bonnie then back his father remembering the history of their coven of the two warlocks that befriended Micah Bennett.

'The founding family of our coven' said Michael in realization as Elijah said a little sarcastically

'So I'm going to guess that an O'Donnell is in your coven'

Not wanting Elijah to know anymore Bonnie inputed 'Yes and his strongest element is spirit'

Michael sat up straighter piecing all the information thrown at them just and said 'So all you're saying is that if the five us find this location of where the witches were burnt and be able to harness the powers of the ancestors we'll be able to kill Klaus...'

'When it's the full moon' said Bonnie finishing the sentence looking to Michael who smirked back at his cousin

'We can kill him Bonnie' he said confidently

'The full moon is tomorrow Michael! We don't know where the burial ground is' exclaimed Bonnie causing Elijah to input his opinion looking to Bonnie

'I believe you may know of somebody who may know the location. Emily Bennett was arrested and burnt at stake in the same location where the witches were burnt.'

Before the others could ask Elijah who they were got their attention pulled towards Bonnie's scoff 'It's Damon isn't it?'

'Yes Bonnie it's Damon Salvatore' replied Elijah.

Letting out a reluctant sigh she said 'I'll go pay him a visit then'

Gabriel stood up and said to Bonnie halting her movement to leave 'Go. Your aunt and I will talk to Robbie and Alexis and contact Marcus to come to Mystic Falls now, but Bonnie you go question Damon and if he's reluctant to answer then-'

Bonnie quickly cut her uncle off 'Don't worry Uncle Gab I won't have to resort to torturing him. He'll help'

'Well let us both go as I'm sure Miss. Elena Gilbert has filled in the Salvatore brothers of the same story I have told you all'

Bonnie looked to Elijah unsure but somewhere deep inside her gut feeling was telling her it was okay to trust him so far 'Okay see you all later'

Elijah stood up only to step back and allow Bonnie by who quickly power walked and grabbed her grey hooded jacket off the coat rack and put it on over her white tank top. She slid her phone into the pockets of her jacket and looked to see Elijah already out holding the door open for her

'Bye' hollered Bonnie one last time hearing the replies of goodbyes from her family.

* * *

><p>'So will you be telling Elena about your fate?' asked Elijah breaking the silence in the car ride, His brown eyes turned to look to the guarded Bennett witch who gripped the steering wheel tighter from his question.<p>

'If you kill Klaus then I won't have to tell her or anyone else about it. I can trust you on not betraying us right?'

'Klaus killed my brothers and sisters... that is enough of reason for me to kill him'

Bonnie's jaw clenched from Elijah's answer as he said 'Have I given you any reason to not trust me?'

'No, but if Elena and the others had any reason to not trust you then that says something about you'

'They...meaning the Salvatore brothers didn't trust me because they saw me as a threat to Elena, but i only wanted to protect her in my own way and I will continue to do so...'

'Until the sacrifice' said Bonnie in a challenging tone that momentarily stunned Elijah but was snapped out of it from her low disappointed chuckle

'Trust me Elijah I've been listening. No matter how many ways or many times you spin the ways to kill or even weaken Klaus it all begins with the full moon and that means that Elena has to die. So instead of just finding ways to kill Klaus just like everyone else has been doing, I have to find a way to save Elena'

Elijah hummed a sound of admiration of the young beautiful witch who kept her eyes on the road turning into the Salvatore driveway and parked her car. Before Bonnie could exit out of her car Elijah spoke halting her movement 'Your loyalty is to be admired Bonnie Bennett, it is your strength but it could also be your weakness... your downfall'

Bonnie looked to Elijah feeling a little touched from his slight compliment and truth about her smiling a small smile she stated 'Loyalty has given me the will to keep fighting and protecting the people I love'

Nodding not at all surprised by her answer, Elijah couldn't help but ask 'Who's loyal to you Bonnie Bennett?'

Settling back to her seat she let out a small chuckle looking to Elijah 'If you asked me that a year ago I would've said my Grams, my dad and my friends. If you asked three months ago I wouldn't even know how to answer that question'

'Now?' asked Elijah. Bonnie turned her gaze away from Elijah and looked to the boarding house

'Now... my coven they are my family. They taught me more about loyalty and my powers than I have ever known when I first found out I was a witch'

'It's a funny thing this loyalty... if you have lived for as long as I have; you begin to see that loyalty is just an excuse because everybody is just looking out for themselves'

Bonnie noted the bitterness in Elijah's tone and nodded 'Maybe you haven't had someone show you what loyalty is' with that said Bonnie got out of the car followed by a slightly speechless Elijah.

Locking the car she made her way to the front door she knocked on the wooden object; sensing the quiet Elijah now besides her. The door revealed to show Damon Salvatore who just glared at the visitors in front of him

'Witch' he said looking to Bonnie

'And you' he said looking to Elijah. Without a word, Damon stepped back allowing his visitors past him then closed the door and led them to the library to meet with Elena and Stefan. Bonnie smiled to her best friend taking a seat next to her on the long couch hugging her best friend then nodded a hello to Stefan who smiled back at Bonnie with a small smile.

'I'm sure Elena has filled you two on the truth as I have too to Bonnie' said Elijah standing and looking to Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Damon who sat beside the young Bennett witch.

'I have found a way for Elena to live' continued Elijah surprising everyone as Bonnie looked at him in shock as he smiled at the witch and said directly to her

'Like I said Bonnie I'm protecting Elena just like you' Damon glanced between Elijah and Bonnie and resisted the urge to roll his eyes

'Okay what's the big plan?' said Damon impatiently

'Where's the box I gave to you earlier Miss. Gilbert?' asked Elijah. Elena pointed to the small antique box on the table behind Elijah. Walking up the small sets of steps he opened the box and pulled out a small glass bottle and explained

'I've become friends with many witches over the years in which they have given me things to keep. This is a powerful elixir that I had been given to be used one day. Whoever drinks it within the twenty-four hours and dies they are brought to life'

Elena gasped at the hope of surviving this mess 'Okay' she says immediately but Bonnie shook her standing up, the witch asked

'How certain are you that this elixir will work? Tell us the truth'

'I do not know. I only know what I've been told but this one chance to save your best friend'

'No' said Damon sternly

'Damon...' started Elena as he looked down to the innocent girl

'No Elena; you are not going to take some chance on an elixir you don't know will work'

'But it's my only chance Damon!' exclaimed Elena now standing up looking to Damon as Bonnie stood awkwardly between the two. Damon sneered at Elena then looked to his little brother 'How the hell can you just sit there and let her make this decision'

Stefan sighed in despair looking up to his brother. Did he want Elena to take a risk on this elixir? No. He loves Elena but he has no right to control the decisions Elena made for her life 'It's her decision Damon and we have to respect it'

Damon scoffed looking to all them 'You all can go to hell!' he yelled out before storming out of the room. Elena let out a deflated sigh sitting back down on the couch; Stefan grabbed his girlfriend's hand in comfort as her brown doe eyes looked to him 'I don't want to die Stefan?' she whispered sadly to him

'I know' he whispered back to her as she continued getting a little tearful

'But if this is the only chance for me to come back alive then I should...' she paused upon her voice cracking from the turmoil of the situation had taken on her. Stefan cradled her face in his hands placing his forehead against her he whispered words of comfort and trust calming Elena down. Bonnie watched the scene unfold in front of her and smiled knowing that Stefan had it under control and she really didn't want to disturb the couple's moment; looking to Elijah she nodded in notion she was going to talk to Damon.

'I need to go ask Damon something, I'll be back' said Bonnie her heart tugging at the sight of her best friend crying. Bonnie walked past Elijah asking him 'Is it okay if I talk to Damon alone?'

Elijah looked to her not really wanting for her to 'Trust me Elijah. I promise I will share whatever information Damon tells me to you. You have my word' said Bonnie truthfully

Elijah nodded 'Okay Miss. Bennett, your word' he repeated

Bonnie walked out of the library walking towards the stairs she climbed up the many numbers of steps and was paused at the sight of the long hallway. She was stumped on which one was Damon's room, until she heard a loud a crash of something being thrown against the wall; that made Bonnie take a breath in and out.

He was angry. Sure she has dealt with talking to Damon but it's usually when he's pissed in a sarcastic kind of mood she hoped he wasn't in a really pissed off mood that would resort to her torturing him.

She stepped into Damon's [very spacious room she noted] and before she could speak, he spoke 'Witch I'm not in the mood to hear one of your judgey lecture you may not care enough that you want to take a risk with Elena's life but I'm not taking that chance'

Bonnie was glad he had his back towards her as she clenched her jaw holding back her anger from Damon's words. How dare he say that she didn't care! Calming herself and her magic she didn't want to argue with Damon over who cared more about Elena because if Damon just continued to be pathetically blinded with his own ego of being "the guy" always saving Elena to see that everyone else is doing the same but are respecting her wishes... her free will.

'You made that deal with Emily to protect her lineage?' questioned Bonnie surprising Damon of Bonnie's sudden change of question because he was quite certain she was angry and had expected some trade of verbal abuse. He turned around to face Bonnie who had no expression on her face just an expression that meant "serious business".

'Yeah why?'

'I need the location of where Emily was burnt?'

'Why do I need to tell you?'

'I just need to know Damon. Tell me the location then I'll be out of your way' said Bonnie tiredly.

Damon sped towards her stopping in front of her, chuckling from the hearing of Bonnie's shock breathe intake from his unsuspected move 'You've been out of my way for three months I think now will be a good time to make up for it'

Looking up to Damon she stared intently into his blue one 'I'm serious Damon' she said

'So am I' he replied back

'I could just force the memory out of you' said Bonnie threateningly.

'I like to see you try honey' he quipped back causing Bonnie to smirk and throw Damon back with just a flick of her wrist. He was thrown against the wall, groaning from the shock and impact of that throw as he slid down he lazily pushed himself up ready to make his move to speed towards her but was blocked but some invisible force pushing him to stay put on the floor of his bedroom. Bonnie pulled up the long sleeves of her hoodie jacket and casually walked towards him. She on her knees and straddled the vampire [causing a tinge of arousal for the two in their current position], she stared down at him with determination while Damon just looked up to Bonnie almost willingly giving up the fight of getting out of her grasp

'Bonnie if you just wanted to get in my pants you should have just asked I would've happily obliged' he said teasingly

She bent her head towards his ear and whispered harshly 'I'll ask again Damon, tell me where the witches were burnt or will go through every memories, every secrets in that head of yours to find my answer'

His eyes widened slightly as he growled of the fact of Bonnie Bennett going through his head and couldn't help but smirk at this new side of Bonnie. He knew it was always there this bad ass girl maybe she needed to get out of Mystic Falls to find her. Bonnie pulled her head back and looked down to Damon who told her his answer 'I'll show you where. You and me road trip now...deal?'

'No Elijah will joining us'

Damon growled at the name of Elijah 'You, me and then the witches location. No. Elijah.'

'Fine I guess I'll just search the answers' she said moving her hands towards his face but his next words stopped her

'That's not the Bonnie Bennett I know'

'You never knew me Damon so don't start trying to figure me out. Maybe you should figure yourself out first before figuring everybody else' said Bonnie annoyed from Damon. How is it every time she had a conversation with him; he just knew how to get under her skin and frustrate the hell out of her.

About to place her hands on either side of his forehead her movement was stopped from Elena's shocked voice 'Bonnie, what are you doing?'

Damon smirked even more when he saw Bonnie roll her eyes and swing her leg off Damon and stand up to look at her best friend 'Don't worry Lena; pretty boy here is safe. Trying to get some answers from him which he isn't giving to me so I may have to resort of forcing the answers out of him'

'Damon...' said Elena tiredly looking to the now standing vampire who held his up in defence

'Hey I made a deal with her and said she and I go on a road trip to get her answers but she just threw me against the wall and decided to take advantage of all of this' he said motioning up and down his chest causing Bonnie to look at Damon with her arms crossed over her chest

'Fine we'll meet up later for the road trip'

'Why not now?' asked Damon turning his body to face Bonnie looking down at her; his eyes squinting in curiosity

'Because I got to get my team to come with us'

'Not enough room' said Damon so quickly

'Don't worry Damon, Michael will be driving the others' said Bonnie and walked out of the room but paused at the door frame turning back and said

'Oh and Damon I wasn't taking advantage because I've seen better and I've definitely taken advantage of the better' smirking from the look of Damon's expression, Bonnie left the room to walk downstairs and update Elijah on the change of plans and make her way back home and update everyone.

Damon frowned from the minor insult looking to Elena [who was trying very hard not to laugh] with his eyes widening a bit showing somewhat fear of someone better looking than him 'She's kidding right? There's no one else better looking than me right?'

'Uhhhh' said Elena unsure of how to answer but was cut off from the motion of Damon's hands being thrown up in the air

'Who the hell am I kidding in asking you... you're dating the McBroody brother' he said dramatically turning away from Elena only to look at her remembering the moments that happened not long ago

'So are you going to get yourself killed?' he asked her his tone suddenly flat

Elena walked further into the room shrugging her shoulders 'Elijah is giving me a day to think about it and to see if there is another way for me to not die at least Bonnie will be too after she checks out this lead that Elijah told her'

Damon scoffed 'You think Bonnie care? Sure she asked on the chances of the elixir working but she seemed pretty done deal to you drinking the elixir and I didn't see her telling you another way? So I doubt Bonnie has been doing any research'

Elena smiled a little looking up to Damon 'That's the type of girl she is Damon. She'll do things out of the good of her heart... always finding a way to help everybody and if there's a way that she won't be known to be behind in orchestrating to making someone happy then she'll go that way, I mean...'

Damon zoned out of Elena's speech as he swallowed the building bile of guilt of jumping down Bonnie's throat about her not caring about Elena. Why didn't Bonnie tell him or yell at him that she was doing all she could do? In fact she practically orchestrated all those past weeks of getting Katherine in the tomb, saving Elena from Elijah and yet he didn't appreciate that she secretly helped them... why? Why did it annoy him so much that Bonnie helped everyone to the best she could but she didn't want any credit for it or at some sort of spotlight on her... why?

Elena's stuttered voice cut Damon out of his thoughts 'What... what I'm trying to say is I know you care about me but it's my life and my choice'

'_Woah __when __did __we __go __from __talking __about __the __witch __back __to __her__'_ thought Damon looking to Elena in extreme confusion as he simply said nothing and walked past Elena only for her to grab his elbow only speak in that soft tone

'Damon, talk to me' she said

'Not now' he muttered hastily not wanting to deal with Damon/Elena emotional bearing conversations that usually ended up with him pissed off and feeding off an innocent person after Elena tosses him aside. Ignoring the flash of hurt upon the adoring face of Elena Gilbert, he pulled his arm out of her grasp to go and find Elijah and ask what the hell he told Bonnie to get her looking for the burnt witches location.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review... next chapter we'll be meeting Marcus O'Donnell (who will be played by mighty fine Alex Pettyfer [as you may have noticed my latest obsession between him and Kat lol]) and of course our now five witches will be facing their witches ancestors and maybe just maybe Damon may finally figure out why it's bugging him of the new attitude of Bonnie. Reviews are love :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: New chapter yay! Firstly thank you, thank you to those who favourited and put this story on alert! Love you all! Next thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to those who reviewed last chapter! Thanks to: BrookeChloeBlairBennett265, midnightquiver, aprilf00l, NaeNae1495, Trulzxoxo, babyshan211, randomlittleme, ChamberlinofMusic and an Anonymous review!**

**Hope this chapter is okay... I feel like it's a bit rushed but I feel like it had to be... since everything in this scene it all time consistent to be prepared to take down Klaus... next few chapters will be a bit different from episode 2x21 and 2x22 [not drastically just a bit different with my twist]. So here's the small roadtrip and finally meeting Marcus O'Donnell [hope you like him as much as I do]**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything excepts my OC's and my grammatical errors**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

Caroline Forbes sighed tiredly as she walked towards the Mystic Falls hospital for her daily afternoon visits to Carol Lockwood. She was still surprised that Tyler hadn't visited his mother yet.

Rolling her eyes and mentally scolding herself for letting her mind drift to the unheard of Lockwood she shook her head slightly almost to rid of the thought of him. Her heels tapped against the ground of the parking lot; her eyes widened at the sight of the lone wolf walking out of the hospital heading towards her.

About to open her mouth to speak it was quickly closed from Tyler looking briefly to her and just continued walking, passing her in ignorance

Caroline scoffed turning around she said loudly to him 'So what, you're just going to ignore me now?'

Tyler paused trying to gather his thoughts quickly before answering the beautiful blonde vampire, turning around he shrugged his shoulders 'I just...ahhhhhhh!' yelled out Tyler soon followed by Caroline's scream.

They both fell to their knees grasping their heads in pain of the sudden aneurysm that overcame them which soon followed by the darkness overcoming the both of them, not before Caroline seeing through her slightly clenched eyes a male figure walking towards them.

* * *

><p>Leaning back into the seat of the mustang, Bonnie turned her head casually towards the quiet Damon Salvatore asking him 'So what do you want to know?'<p>

'Huh?' he said back dumbly looking into the rear view mirror to see Michael Bennett and the rest of the teens in a black jeep following him

'Don't play dumb with me Damon. I know you wanted me alone to get to the bottom of what has been going on with me and if I have some conniving plan to why I'm truly back' she said with a raise of an eyebrow and small smirk upon her face

Damon couldn't help but smirk at the fact that even after three months she could see though his actions even when they were plain obvious she always called him out of it regardless of his feeling and the consequences.

Looking to her he asked his first question 'Okay the first and most obvious question. Why don't you hate me anymore?'

'Really that's your first question?' she asked a little surprised

Damon nodded 'Of course it is little witch'

Bonnie chuckled mumbling 'I can't believe I'm going to say this but I missed those crafty nicknames'

Damon smirked and turned his attention to the road explaining 'As flattered as I am by that compliment witch, but you are avoiding the question'

Now it was Bonnie's turn to smirk turning her head away to look ahead at the passing scenery 'I never hated you but just know I still don't like you Damon...' she paused her tongue slipping out a little wetting her lips as Damon awaited as patient as he could for Bonnie to continue

'I'm an angry person Damon; everything that happens in my life I just pile it up. I can solve everyone else's problems but when it comes to dealing with my life I just avoid it' she let out a small sigh ignoring the feel of Damon's sly and curious glance to her.

'When my mom left my dad and I; I was eight and I was angry at my mom, my dad, at everyone... frankly at the world, but I held it all in. I held in all that anger and I became the quietest girl ever only speaking when I was asked to be spoken. No one noticed because it seemed to be of my natural personality but my Grams noticed... she saw how far I was falling into the darkness into my anger. I walked into one of their arguments where she told my dad that he needed to find a way for me to deal with all my anger before it got the best of me. The next day my dad started teaching me self-defense and I frankly got a hold of letting go of the anger and strangely my dad and I began to heal from the mess my mom left behind. Then years go by and my dad begin to take longer business trip than usual then you and your brother show up into town turning my whole world upside down'

Damon's fingers gripped tighter on the steering pushing back the guilt burying it further within himself as Bonnie continued 'My Grams died helping you guys only because I asked her too. I was angry at Stefan, you and mostly myself; so the only way I could deal with anger was either separating myself from Elena and her drama or just dish it all out onto you'

'Staying away from Elena didn't work did it' said Damon sarcastically

'But pushing my anger on to you worked and made me feel better'

'Gee thanks' he said flatly

Bonnie looked to him stating teasingly 'Naww chin up Damon take that as a compliment. Seemed like you were the only one that could handle my anger I'm pretty sure me almost burning you at that carnival proved that'

Damon growled angrily 'You almost killed me that night witch you're lucky I didn't take my revenge' he said

'Like I would actually let you kill me and besides wouldn't that lead you to be in the bad books of Elena?' she pointed out causing Damon to be quiet

'Vampires were taking over my life and I didn't want to deal with my life and my decision to helping you and Stefan; all I can remember is just being angry all the time' said Bonnie turning her head away from Damon looking out the window almost as if trying to remember the person she was three months ago.

Damon's wondering nature got the better of him and before he could take back the question he asked 'What did you do?'

Bonnie looked back to Damon who just concentrated even harder on the road but from the corner of his eyes he saw the confusion all over the pretty Bennett's face 'I mean for the anger?' he asked coyly

'Oh' she said quietly and looked back out and continued her story

'After Klaus killed my father I went back into that really dark place for awhile. My magic and my anger was just so in sync with each that it went haywire whenever I got mad and even with the many times of meditation the anger was addictive, too easy. To forget everyone, and just give into my anger and destroy everything and not to think twice about anyone or anything'

'Switching off your emotions' mumbled Damon quietly but Bonnie heard him chuckling out loud

'That's a statement of the century Damon' she said with a roll of her eyes and looked to him she said

'Anger is an emotion Damon. So no, I was not switching off my emotions as you vampires like to label it. I was choosing to deal with the easiest emotion the easiest way out for me which was anger, but from all the years of just being angry it was tiring me out and my family saved me...' she paused smiling a little to her memories

'Taught me again to deal with my anger not only through fighting but to work it together with magic. The way I fought, the way I used magic and my emotions were finally in sync with each and I finally got control of my anger. I'm not as blinded as I was before with my anger in where I always acted on impulse in situations I felt no control over. So Damon I tolerate you because from what I've been through I understand you'

His jaw twitched slightly to the witch's words 'You don't understand me' he said so lowly that one would have backed off the topic but she didn't

'Okay true, I don't understand fully of why you choose to be the monster part of a vampire'

Damon scoffed 'I didn't choose this honey. It's who I am'

'Yet you're still here; a monster would have sucked and drained people and be done with this town a long time ago. Yet you stay because you care...' she paused seeing Damon's grip tighter either out of anger or the fact that within days she had seen pass his facade

'You care Damon, and you hate that people can see that; so you choose to prove them wrong by being the monster that you established you were when you first came to this town.'

'What about you judgey? You telling me that you have turned over a whole new leaf? Since you did tell me that I didn't know you'

'You didn't know me Damon when I was here you only knew one part of me; that was my dislike for you. You didn't know the other parts of me when I would hang around with people I liked. I'm still that girl... just different' she said

'Different enough to trust Elijah'

'Elijah gave me his word and for now I'm going have to honor that'

Damon shook his head with a scoff of disbelief leaving his lips 'I think you just became more stupidly naive than you were three months ago. I think I would like the old Bonnie back because she wasn't this stupid to believe another vampire'

'I don't but he said that we are the key to destroying Klaus or at least weakening him to the brink that it'll let Elijah to kill him'

'We?' said Damon with a raise an eyebrow in curiousity

Not wanting to explain the whole history with the chance of reveling her fate to Damon she shortened her history 'The Bennett, Johnson and O'Donnell family have been the families of the five elements'

'Five elements?'

'You know fire, water, air, earth and spirit. Each member of the family has an element or two that they are stronger in but it's only those three families when together will they form the five elements'

Frowning in confusion Damon turned left on the road asking 'Okay so let me take a wild guess it's you, your warlock cousin and those twin brats?'

Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon's ways of nicknaming everyone 'Yeah and lastly Marcus O'Donnell who is in the car with them' she said motioning her head to the jeep behind them

'Okay so then what does this five element have to do with weakening Klaus?'

'At the rise of the full our powers are at their highest peak but Elijah says that if we go to where the witches were burnt...'

'You think they would give you their powers to make you even stronger?' finished off Damon

Bonnie nodded 'So Elijah tells us'

'What else has Elijah told you?' asked Damon.

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders telling him 'Damon what I'm telling you now is all he has told me that you need to know'

'So there's more' he said quickly prodding more deeper into the conversation. It was gnawing at him from the insides ever since Elijah and Bonnie walked into the boarding house; they were hiding something from everyone the only part that got Damon puzzled and annoyed. He does not like to be kept in the dark.

'I don't know if we can trust the elixir so once I get this power I need to find another way to save Elena'

Damon rolled his eyes turning the car and parking it near the burnt-like building he said 'I believe you little witch but I still feel like you are hiding something from me' he said and got out of the car leaving Bonnie in shock and getting frustrated that Damon wouldn't drop the subject. She bloody hell told him everything [that he needed to know]... he doesn't need to know about the immortality stone because it's not **his** problem.

Feeling the frustration built in her she got out of the car slamming the door of his mustang a little harder than usual stomping towards him repeating loudly as if to get it through his thick skull 'Damon! For the last time that's everything I know. Elijah told us that Michael, Robbie...'

Damon turned around to face Bonnie cutting her off mid-sentence 'Yeah, yeah five elements whatever but there's more to the story that you are not telling me' he said stepping towards her, but Bonnie stood strong staring back at Damon keeping her posture strong to not give any hint of her hiding the story about the immortal stone.

'Damon... what could I be hiding? Huh? Like I said the only problem in my story is that we need to find another way to save Elena' Damon stared down to Bonnie before he could say anything he was disrupted by the black jeep driving up and parking behind his car. Bonnie turned around and smiled seeing Michael, Robbie, Alexis and finally Marcus exiting the car.

The tall eighteen blonde-browned haired boy smirked at the sight of Bonnie Bennett walking towards her 'What's no ecstatic girly screams with mix of O.M.G and jumping into my arms?'

Bonnie burst out into giggles immediately pulling the tall boy into a hug in which Damon watched on and couldn't help but glare a little at the way Bonnie interacted with the new boy in his town.

Pulling back the new boy slung his arm around Bonnie as she introduced him 'Damon, this is Marcus O'Donnell, Marcus this is Damon Salvatore'

Stretching out his arm holding his hand out 'Ah one half of the infamous Salvatore brothers'

Damon smirked a small smirk and placed his hands into Marcus's hand gripping a little tightly in the handshake 'So you've heard about me can't say the same about you except you are one of the people to help kill Klaus' replied Damon

Marcus just laughed as they both released their hands from each other as Marcus pulled Bonnie closer to him whispering loud enough for Damon to still hear 'He's exactly how you described him'

Bonnie nudged him in the ribs playfully as Michael, Robbie and Alexis with candles in her hands; now stood besides Bonnie looking at the haunted house. 'So this is where the witches were burnt?' questioned MIchael looking up to the place.

Before Damon spoke, Marcus cut in 'It sure is. I can practically feel the witches spirits even from out here... it's kind of intimidating' he said his brown eyes widening at the burnt yet still standing house. Bonnie looked up to the dazed Marcus patting the hand on her shoulder to gain his attention

'Come on guys we better get this over with before the sun goes down' said Bonnie looking at the sun now setting; in which everyone agreed and followed Bonnie towards the door of the house.

Bonnie's hands touched the door only to let out a small gasp from the hit of the whispers of the ghosts, pushing aside her fears she entered followed by everybody else as they looked around the dusty old room. Marcus closed his eyes to decipher the whispers, he opened his eyes and said

'Upstairs is where they were burnt'

Marcus, Michael, Robbie and Alexis started to make their way upstairs while Bonnie was stopped halfway up the stairs by Damon's confused voice 'Uhhh Bonnie?'

'Yeah?' she said turning around her foot on the step looking to Damon weirdly who still stood at the bottom of the stairs

'What are you waiting for vampire, come on' she said teasingly

'Yeah I would follow you guys but... I can't move!' he said loudly [and a little too dramatically to Bonnie]. Bonnie was quiet with her eyes closed for a while only to let out a small chuckle and open her eyes to look down at him

'Sorry Damon, seems like the witches don't like you very much. They don't want you near where they were burnt so just wait here' she said quickly.

Watching Bonnie rush upstairs caused Damon to groan annoyed 'Not like I'm going anywhere!' he said even louder trying to get out of the witches grip on him then stopped looking up to the ceiling

'Screw you Emily!' he yelled out only to soon cringe and scream from the sudden aneurysm placed upon him. Placing his hands suddenly against his forehead he yelled out in pain muttering quickly 'Okay! Okay! You guys made your point'

As quickly as he said that the pain was stopped and through his half clenched eyes, Damon swore he saw an image of Emily smirking pleased at how quickly he gave up; but no it was the pain of the aneurysm screwing with him.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked to the door a little worried hearing Damon's screams downstairs only to hear him apologize [in his Damon's ways] she smiled a little looking back to everybody else in the room.<p>

'Salvatore is going to live Bon' said Michael assuring his cousin as much as he disliked his cousin worrying about the older Salvatore vampire.

'Bon Bon caring for the vampire? Should I be worried?' teased Marcus

'Shut up' said Bonnie quickly glaring at both Alexis and Robbie who looked like they were going to put in their input but shut their mouths.

'Okay so how exactly is this meant to work?' asked Alexis placing the candles in the centre of them.

'Well the five elements form the pentagram star. So dad said we stand to form the star and we use the same spell Marcus uses when wants to contact a ghost... but instead with all of us we'll be able to get in contact with the spirits here'

'Okay...' said Robbie unsure a little excited but nervous of what will happen to their powers looking to others as they moved around to form the pentagram star with the candles in the middle.

'Ready?' asked Bonnie looking to everyone who all just nodded hiding back their fear.

In the big, musty room; Bonnie closed her eyes magically lighting the candles; which was followed by everyone else closing their eyes and together whispered the words of magic summoning the spirits beyond for their help.

* * *

><p>Damon looked down at his stuck-to-the-floor feet grunting in annoyance when his feet made no movement, but his attention on his feet was cut short from the sudden shrilling of screams from the room upstairs<p>

'What the...' he started only to pause realizing he could move his feet again without a second thought he sped upstairs towards the screaming teens. He froze at the sight in time to see all five teens drop to their knees and the candle flames flicker out. Damon slowly stepped into the room his eyes warily eyeing them all now whimpering a little as if they were recovering from the aftermath of the pain they were put through. The low whimpering was cut off by Bonnie's sudden scream her head violently titled back, her eyes shut close and as quickly as she screamed she stopped and fainted to the ground

'Bonnie!' shouted out Damon in impulse only to be a little taken back from the sudden worry that left him frozen on the spot watching on as everyone else was shaken out of their stupor

'No. No. No...' repeated Michael over and over rushing over to his cousin along with Marcus, Robbie and Alexis all circling the non-responsive Bonnie Bennett. Michael on his knees, placed his ear near her mouth to hear her soft breathing. Letting out a sigh of relief he looked across to Marcus without asking the blonde-haired boy placed his hands on either side of Bonnie's head placing his forehead against hers he began to search for the answer in her mind.

* * *

><p>Bonnie gasped her green eyes adjusting to the bright white scenery, sitting up she whispered into the nothingness 'Woah'<p>

'Miss. Bonnie Bennett' said a voice behind her. In surprise she quickly got to her feet to face an older black man dressed in the white suited assassin clothing. Bonnie watched as the older man pushed back his hood to reveal his face to her causing the young witch to gasp

'Bonnie!' yelled out Marcus

The older man turned to face Marcus causing the teen to gasp in shock of the person in front of Bonnie 'Marcus O'Donnell I think it's time for you to leave'

Despite his respect for the older man he frowned shaking his head 'Not without Bonnie'

'Bonnie and I need to have a little talk' he said so simply and with a wave of his hands Marcus was thrown out of this realm back to reality

* * *

><p>Within seconds Marcus was thrown across the room. Groaning from the impact of the throw he sat up wincing 'He's blocking me' he said<p>

'Who?' demanded Michael now cradling his cousin's head in his lap

Marcus gulped taking a deep breath in and out looking to Bonnie then back at Michael 'It's Micah, Michael. Micah Bennett is talking to Bonnie'

* * *

><p>Micah Bennett let out a small sigh and turned around to face the slightly shocked Bonnie as she immediately got on one knee and bowed down her head her forehead against her right arm stating 'It's an honor to meet you' she said<p>

Micah laughed heartedly 'Stand up child, you are of my lineage there's no need for bowing'

Bonnie did as he said standing up to look up to the older man and she knew she wasn't in any danger from the kindness she saw in his dark brown eyes. Micah's hand stroke against the short grey hairs of his beard smiling a little 'So you are the chosen one'

'It seems to be' said Bonnie

'You shouldn't be ashamed of your fate...what you were destined to do'

'No disrespect but not really soothing news to find out you were only born to decide a fate of an Original vampire'

Micah nodded stating 'That is true but you were chosen for a reason'

'Why me? What could possibly be the reason for me to be chosen?' asked Bonnie in a broken voice

'Because the Original witch entrusted our lineage to bring back the balance of nature when she disrupted it. Watching the person you become, you my child will be strong enough to do what is expected of you, something that nobody else will have the guts to do'

Bonnie took a deep breathe in and out feeling the pressure of being _the __chosen __one_ she held back her tears 'How? How will _I_ change this world? What could I possible do that will change life? I'm just a seventeen year old girl with hardly any knowledge about magic'

'It was never about the magic Bonnie' said Micah with a kind smile upon his face

'Then what?' questioned Bonnie

'In time Bonnie Bennett... in time. I believe it's time for you to go back to your world just remember the elements mean more than you know' he said and with a close of his eyes Bonnie felt herself being pulled back away from him and this universe

'Wait! What do you mean?' she yelled out before the whiten scenery turned to black.

* * *

><p>Bonnie eyes shot open abruptly as she gasped for the oxygen to fill her lungs. With her eyes widened and on high alert she looked around her surrounding to only frown of the new room she was in 'You were always the dramatic one weren't ya?' she heard Marcus's voice in the room<p>

Looking up she smiled tiredly as she saw through his joke facade of him worrying about her. Bonnie sat up slowly against the brown headboard of the big queen sized bed as Marcus walked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed looking to Bonnie he asked 'You okay?'

'At the moment a little shaken up. Where are we?' she asked

'One of the spare room of the boarding house. According to your vampire friend it was closer to get you somewhere to rest' he explained and asked

'What did Micah say to you?'

Bonnie shook her head motioning with her ears of the idea of either Damon or Stefan hearing as Marcus nodded mouthing 'Later'

She nodded and asked carefully 'Did the witches help us?'

To ease her worries, Marcus nodded smirking telling her in high animation of how they all felt after shaking off the shock of Bonnie's fainting 'Yes our powers have been doubled that it's kind of exhilarating to have our magic pumping through our veins'

'Show me what you got O'Donnell' said Bonnie sitting up a little excitedly as the teen smirked standing up he closed his eyes and within seconds there was so many replicas of Marcus O'Donnell to fill up the room each one miming his movement. Bonnie eyes widened in amazement

'That's fucking amazing Marcus!' squealed Bonnie causing all of the Marcus to chuckle as the real Marcus closed his eyes and within those seconds the replicated Marcus's disappeared.

'Now your turn Miss. Bennett'

'Uhh I don't know where to start?' she said a little unsure

'Close your eyes and feel that fire magic in you and it'll come naturally to you' said Marcus in that encouraging tone that always convinced Bonnie she could do anything

'But...' started Bonnie but was cut off by Marcus's playful toned order

'Close your eyes Bennett' Bonnie let out an exasperated breath blowing a strand of her hair away from her face mumbling 'Fine'.

Closing her eyes she leveled her breathing, cleared her mind of her thoughts she felt the heat emanating within her, building and building to the point that her senses felt fuzzy from the feeling of the fire. Taking a sharp intake of air, she opened her eyes immediately smiling at Marcus she snapped her fingers on her left hand and instantly fire was created and dancing upon her fingertips

'Holy shit Bon...you can create fire'

Giggling a little she said in pure admiration 'Even better I have better control of it' with that she snapped her other fingers on her right hand creating another dancing flame. Twirling both hands the fire move fluently into her palms, she closed her palms and her eyes taking a deep breath in and out to diminish the fire.

Opening her eyes, she opened her palm smiling at Marcus when she revealed her empty palms causing her friend to chuckle stating 'You do realize I have so many ideas for weaponry for all of us'

'Finally you are awake couz!' exclaimed Michael walking in jumping onto the bed in front of Bonnie followed by Robbie and Alexis besides her. Bonnie smiled a little of her being in the middle surrounded by her family and friends.

'How you feeling girlie?' asked Alexis nudging her shoulders playfully against Bonnie

'Well besides feeling the pain of the spirits then the feeling of getting my heart ripped out just to talk to Micah Bennett I'm okay. How do you all feel with the powers because I seriously feel like I'm going to explode from the excitement of this power in me'

'Good I think a little duel is needed now outside' said Michael with a smirk on his face already getting off the bed

Bonnie laughed out loud 'Now... Michael it's freaking night outside'

'Like that has ever stopped us' joked Robbie now standing besides Michael eager to try out his powers.

Bonnie looked to Marcus then to Alexis who was already nodding in anticipation 'Alright check with the Salvatores if its alright we destroy their backyard' she said getting out of Damon's bed with the help of Marcus

'Well Damon said whatever since Stefan will spending the night with Elena which then led Damon to so graciously allow us to stay here for the night' said Alexis surprising Bonnie from the actions of Damon Salvatore.

Alexis shifted her position on the bed motioning with her head to Bonnie's black gym bag in the corner of the room besides a mahogany chest drawers 'Robbie and I went back home to grab some change of clothes for us so yours are just there' she explained. Bonnie nodded and looked to her cousin only for her eyes to widen to see Damon leaning against the door frame with that look. Look of curiosity and what look to be relief that she was okay.

That look made Bonnie Bennett smile a small smile at the vampire 'Thank you' she said.

With those words spoken all eyes were on Damon Salvatore awaiting his next move or in his case... his next sarcastic remark to the witch, but he just simply nodded and left the room.

Cutting the silence between the group Alexis stood up and walked out of the room while yelling out 'What are we waiting for people!'

They all looked to each chuckling as Robbie and Michael followed Alexis. Marcus stood up standing back a little to allow Bonnie get off the bed and walk out of the room with Marcus following close behind.

'Bonnie' said Marcus halting her movement down the long hallway upstairs of the Salvatore boarding house [little did they know they were right outside of Damon's room where Damon laid on his bed listening intently to their conversation outside of his closed door]

'Yeah' said Bonnie turning around to face Marcus who took a couple of steps towards her as he said softly and nervously to her

'You really scared me back there buddy'

Bonnie chuckled a little because not only was he scared of what just took place; but she too was scared out of her wits of what they all had to go through. No one saw this caring side of Marcus but her. Since his parents died in the car accident a month before her dad died... Marcus had been closed off and very few people got through his stoned hardened emotional wall. Bonnie counted herself as one of those lucky ones to be passed that wall because in ways they both healed each other through their morning for their parents. He saved her from her unknown anger... her family saved her from herself.

Not wanting to break down in front Marcus, Bonnie just pulled him into a hug and nodded into his shoulder whispering 'I know'

Marcus inhaled Bonnie's scent wrapping his arms around her waist 'You think of even dying before me I'll personally drag your ass out of purgatory'

Bonnie chuckled ignoring the tears that were now falling onto Marcus white t-shirt 'The same goes for you buddy' replied Bonnie as they pulled a part

Marcus smirked at her cupping her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs 'Besides I need someone who'll be able to keep up with my crazy ideas and you need someone to keep you entertained with my stupid plans'

Bonnie laughed out loud of the many times her, Marcus and Michael have gotten in trouble since she moved in with her uncle and aunty and somehow Robbie and Alexis were dragged in with them or helping them out of the trouble [hey at least they were learning something] 'Besides Bon with you taking care of everybody else, we got to worry about taking care of you and with you gone who the hell we going to worry about?'

'Each other' quipped Bonnie

Marcus just placed an arm over her shoulders pulling her closer to him placing a chaste kiss upon her hair 'You know what I mean. Everyone including you are worrying about saving Elena... who's going to start worrying about saving you'

Bonnie let out a tired sigh realizing that Michael must have updated Marcus on her being the "chosen one" for this prophecy. Pulling out of his grasp she now stood in front of him one placed on her hip and the other nervously brushing a curl behind her ear 'He told you' she said straight to the point

'Yeah he did and once we are done getting rid of Klaus we are out of this god forsaken town and back home'

'That was the plan Marcus' said Bonnie with a raise of an eyebrow. Marcus frowned his brown eyes boring into her green eyes which widened knowing whatever Marcus was going to say was going to be serious

'No Bonnie I mean we leave this town and never look back cutting off all your ties to this place'

'Marcus...' started Bonnie but he cut her off

'No okay you've only been back for a couple of days and already you're in danger' Bonnie quickly placed her hands over his mouth glaring at Marcus then slowly she moved her down placing it on his shoulders

'Marcus being back in Mystic Falls did not cause my life to be on the verge of danger. Our life is dangerous, everyday there's a chance of us dying and besides what I was born to do was inevitable and it doesn't mean I'm going to die'

Marcus clenched his jaw as Bonnie smiled a small smile at him and ran a finger lightly across the brooding lines on his forehead hoping to smooth it out causing the teen to chuckle from Bonnie's small action of always trying to get him smile when he was upset with the world 'I just worry' he said grasping onto her hands

'I know. You worry. Michael worries. My uncle and aunt worry. Even Robbie and Alexis worry. Worrying about me. I worry too Marcus. I can't think of how my life would be if I ever lost you or anyone and **that** is what motivates us to fight. We fight to live. We'll defeat Klaus and we'll defeat every obstacles life throws at us and sometimes we fight till we know the only way to win is death'

Marcus grimaced at the word _death_ but Bonnie continued 'This is life Marcus. You taught me that. The bad moments that happen in our lives were chosen for us because it's believed we can handle this.'

'_I __can __handle __this__' _thought Bonnie in realization she smiled repeating the mantra in her head again

'_I can handle this. I was chosen because I can handle what is expected'._

Clearing her throat she playfully punched him in the shoulder stating 'So Marcus O'Donnell don't go all sappy on me because everyone is getting out of this alive after destroying Klaus before he kills Elena or anyone else for the sacrifice'

'Don't make promises you can't keep'

'Well don't say stuff that'll make me make those promises' responded back Bonnie causing him to smirk and hug her

'Oh hell no you two better not be having those sappy shit moment' interrupted Michael causing the two

'Naww you're just jealous you weren't invited' teased Marcus causing Michael to feign hurt

'Yes because I miss get hugs from you O'Donnell'

"Then come here brother!' yelled out Marcus playing long as Michael ran yelling

'Group hug!'

Bonnie screamed mixed with her laughter as she was sandwiched between Michael and Marcus in their "bromance" moment

'I missed you man' said Marcus in exaggeration

'Me too man, me too' said Michael too in exaggeration

'Guys you're squishing me!' yelled out Bonnie trying to shrug off both heads on each of her shoulders.

'Did you hear that Mike?' asked Marcus

'Nope let's continue hugging' said Michael jokingly

'Guys! Not funny don't make me use my powers. Need I remind you I don't mind burning clothes' this immediately got the two boys to separate from each other.

'So we ready now?' asked Bonnie looking between the two boys smirking as they nodded

'Lets see how strong I am with these powers' said Michael walking away from Bonnie and Marcus

'Ohhh' the two chorused as Marcus looked to Bonnie

'I believe that sounded like a challenge' he said as Bonnie nodded stating back teasingly

'Why Marcus I believed it was and you do know it just in our bloods to not give up a challenge'

Michael halted his walk and turned to look at them with a wide smirk on his face 'Then prove it'

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Damon continually stared contently at the ceiling in his room hearing the rushing footsteps of Bonnie and the two boys down the stairs outside. Sitting up he ran his hand through his messy black hair glared at the door in hope Bonnie would come bursting through and answer all his questions.

'What are you hiding little witch?' he whispered to him standing up he left his room and made his way down the stairs to grab a glass of scotch and maybe watch the witches battle it out or as they like to say "duel it out".

* * *

><p>Alone in the Bennett residence near the fireplace sat Gabriel and Rosario Bennett on the ground with grimoire books from their family, the Johnson's and the O'Donnell's (brought with Marcus when he arrived to Mystic Falls) surrounding them.<p>

Rosario flipped a page through one of the Johnson's grimoire in her lap she chuckled causing Gabriel to stop skimming through the book looking up to his wife in curiousity. Without even lifting her gaze to him and said knowingly 'You can stop the worrying'

Gabriel closed the book and raised an eyebrow at her 'How can you not be worried?'

Rosario closed the book and looked to her husband 'Because Michael assured us that everyone is okay and he just texted us that Bonnie is awake and they are going to practice their powers'

'In a vampire's house' he said in disgust

'Gab...they are all not bad. I know trusting Derek and then him betraying us may have us questioning vampires. It was one vampire that hurt our family doesn't mean we have to hate all vampires but it can make us cautious'

'Rosie throughout history witches have been used by vampires...'

'That is history Gab. Now...now we decide whether we be used or not. We help and we destroy any supernatural being so that the end result will be balance in the world. Trust the kids Gabriel. You put them on such a high standard especially Michael and Bonnie, they try so hard for you to proud of them'

'I am proud of them' he said simply causing a smile upon Rosario's face. She placed the book to the side and moved her knees towards him now in front of him

'Wouldn't hurt if you said that to them' she said caressing his face. He let out a tired sigh against the soothing touch of Rosario.

He looked at her in wonderment 'You always know what to say in the right time'

The older woman shrugged her shoulders 'It's a talent' she said jokingly but her small laugh was silenced by Gabriel's lips against hers. Closing her eyes she kissed him back, her arms circling around his neck.

Rosario let out a sigh of contentment when Gabriel's lips pulled away from her; opening her eyes she smiled at him as Gabriel said 'No honey, it's you. You just know me better than anyone else and sometimes better than myself. I do trust the kids, I just worry about them. They are only teenagers and even though this assassin life is for them so they are confronted with dangers twenty-four seven but I can't help but be...'

'Protective' supplied Rosario. Gabriel nodded as Rosario placed a kiss against his cheek, pulling back her hand cupped his face and her thumb ran lovingly across his cheek

'It's okay to be protective. We are here to protect them. We'll catch them before they fall but sometimes we have to let them go in order for them to learn.'

'I know... I know' he whispered. A knock on the door caused the two to look away from each towards the sound. Both standing up, Gabriel looked to his wife who looked at him with a raise of an eyebrow and curiosity

'I wonder who would be knocking at this time of the night'

'Stay here' ordered Gabriel walking towards the door but Rosario chuckled and just followed behind Gabriel stating teasingly

'I love it when you go all protective on me' Gabriel couldn't help but smirk to Rosario's words before he could reply back the visitor knocked on the door again. Holding back to groan out in annoyance he opened the door to reveal an unknown stranger

'You must be Gabriel Bennett and Rosario Bennett' the visitor said looking to Gabriel than Rosario

'What's it to you?' questioned Rosario standing next to Gabriel with a hand on her hip not pleased at all

'My name is Jonathan Gilbert I believe I may be of some assistance to help save my daughter'

Rosario's eyes widened in shock of this Jonathan's revelation, she looked to Gabriel who already had his guard up showing no emotion to the visitor.

'By all means come on in' said Gabriel flatly as both Rosario and him stepped aside to let Jonathan Gilbert inside.

* * *

><p>Bonnie looked up to the million of stars spread across the night sky taking a deep breath in and out of the cool air. She shivered from the slight breeze and the fact she was wearing her grey track pants with her white tank top as she watched the goosebumps appear along her arms. She wasn't going to be that cold after the practice run of their powers.<p>

'You ready to get your ass kicked Bonnie?' asked Robbie standing on the other side of her in his fighting stance

Bonnie chuckled closing her hands into a fist then releasing them to have the fires already against the palm of her hands 'Remember what I said about arrogance Robbie. Going to get you in trouble one day' she said then closed her fist diminishing the fires with a cocky smirk upon her face.

'Well I will wait for that day to come in the mean time lets go'

Her shoulders already slouched ready to attack she looked to Alexis on the right then at Michael and Marcus opposite of Alexis reminding them

'Remember the rules since uncle and aunt aren't here'

'Oh yeah. Every person for themselves and you lose when you can't deflect a move either magically or combat wise unless someone helps you out. Bonnie and Robbie first and then anyone can join the fight' said Michael excited flexing his fingers

'Three...' said Marcus starting off the count down

'Two...' said Michael

'One...' finished Alexis as both Bonnie and Robbie screamed

'Go!'

With a flick of both wrists, Robbie with ease lifted two heavy tree roots from the ground up spreading towards Bonnie ready to wrap around her; Bonnie was quick to dodge the roots.

With a growl of frustration Robbie moved his right hand back and then forward in one quick motion, Bonnie knew stepping back would be a mistake, with quick chant of levitation it boosted the height of her jump when she leaped off from the ground doing a somersault in the air she landed perfectly on the ground, knees bent and her hands on the ground to balance her. The roots were now underground rumbling as they broke through the levels of the ground underneath. Her hands on the ground she whispered the words of her element of fire to emanate from her hands straight through to burn the roots before shooting out, but it was too late she was too slow to burn the roots from it's core as it shot out and and wrapped around Bonnie's petite body

'Ahhhhhh!' screamed out Bonnie the roots leaving small cuts along her arms as it circled around her. Robbie smirked but was caught by surprised when lightning struck the roots splitting it allowing Bonnie to easily place her hands on top of the roots and control the burning to only circle around her to burn only the core of the tree wrapped around her

'What the hell?' yelled out Robbie as both Michael and Alexis laughed out loud while Marcus looked at his hands in shock

'Looks like I control lightning now' said Marcus pleased and watched in amazement of the lightning sparks still dancing upon his fingertips

'My turn' said Marcus closing his eyes and immediately duplicated himself to create a circle surrounding the team. Each one of them had the electricity sparking from their fingertips

Alexis looked behind her to find the carbon copy of Marcus raising their hands ready to electrocute everyone 'Not a chance buddy' she whispered closing her eyes feeling the sizzling of her powers coming to her.

The slight breeze that was present picked up to stronger speed, All the Marcus's shot down their hands electricity shoot to each individuals but a scream left Alexis's lips creating invisible force so strong that it directed the electricity back to it's culprits. Screams were heard from all the Marcus's as they all sizzled out leaving the real Marcus to fall to his knees and groan in pain from the shock. He thought he'd be dead but somehow his body was able to take the hit of the lightning

'Marcus!' they all yelled out in fear going towards the boy clutching his stomach, his shut his eyes to forget about the stinging pain all over his body and the fact that [thanks to Alexis] the lightning seemed to create burning holes in his t-shirt.

'Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!' said Alexis hoping she hadn't injured him. This was all their problems... once they started to fight they all get a little competitive it's a good thing sometimes until someone got really hurt

Marcus sat up slowly with the help of Michael and Bonnie as he leaned back into Bonnie he looked up smirking weakly 'Guess we can say you won that duel. Slick move Johnson' he said

'You sure you are okay?' asked Bonnie looking down to Marcus

'Yeah I'm okay I'm sure Mrs. Bennett can heal whatever pain I feel tomorrow' he said

'Besides your pride' joked Michael causing the rest of them to laugh as Bonnie looked to Alexis and held out a closed fist. Alexis smiled and bumped her closed fist against Bonnie's

'Like Marcus said. Slick move Johnson.' she said then looked to Robbie

'Same to you too Robbie. I would've been dead if Marcus hadn't stepped in'

Robbie smiled nervously rubbing the back of his neck not used to compliments. Sure he may brag a lot but that didn't mean he knew how to take compliments smoothly 'Thanks Bonnie' he said

'Alright I think that's enough for us' said Michael a little disappointed for not showing off his powers

Marcus looked up to Bonnie who looked back down at him then back to the Johnson twins that were holding back their laughs 'You haven't exactly showed off your powers Mike?' said Bonnie

'Yeah Mike I'm surprised we haven't seen anything from you. Usually you are first in line when showing off' smugly said by Alexis

'Okay winner of the fight simmer down. I have my powers maybe I'm being humble and will show it off tomorrow'

'Uh huh unless you are too chicken to use your powers' inputed Robbie

Michael rolled his eyes 'Oh yeah cause the calling me a chicken will get me to prove you all wrong'

'Yeah Robbie we should all know by now that won't work' said Marcus wincing from getting up with the help of both Bonnie and Michael; Bonnie placed one of his arm over her shoulders for him to lean on.

Marcus said with a shrug of his shoulders 'If he doesn't want to show us his power now it's cool... probably not as great as ours'

Bonnie, Robbie and Alexis turned around and started to make their ways back to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon leaned against the back door frame with a now empty glass of whatever he was drinking he motioned with his head to the sky and had tingling feeling of what was about to happen. He sped back into the house and grabbed some extra towels that would definitely be needed.

The four teens stopped walking and looked up to see the clear sky to now suddenly be covered by dark dark clouds and before they could say anything it began to rain heavily onto only the Salvatore backyard drenching the teens. Turning around to look at Michael the rain suddenly stopped and the night sky was so clear that there was no evidence of rain that just happened seconds ago.

Michael looked at his drenched friends through his slightly blurred vision from the rain 'This is one part of my powers. My manipulation and controlling of water has heightened to the level that I can make it rain. The second part of my powers I will show you all tomorrow... now who's powers are cool now?' he said smugly and walked past them all into the house.

Damon tossed him a towel to the passing boy warning him 'Here warlock boy! Don't you dare trek water all over the house especially on the rugs!' he had yelled out. Michael rolled his eyes and made his way to his appointed room.

In the quiet of the night the wet witches look to each other as Robbie Johnson spoke up 'My powers are still cool'

'Yeah same with mine' came the chorus of the others in agreement of their own powers making their way into the house not without getting towels tossed to them by Damon who then left them all to themselves in the kitchen

Marcus sat upon the counter using the towel to to dry his hair while the the others just wrapped the towel around themselves. Robbie said his goodnights quickly to make his way to the bathroom seeing as his sister wasn't going to take advantage of the last bathroom in the boarding house.

Marcus looked at the two girls in front of him and rolled his eyes at their concern and stripped off his shirt as the two girls looked at each other and said together in teasing exaggerated voice 'Damn!'

Marcus chuckled shaking his head at Bonnie and Alexis out right checking out his muscled body [not that he minded] 'See only bruising that will heal. Somehow the lightning didn't hurt me to an extent'

'Maybe because it's your element?' wondered Alexis

'What you mean?' asked Bonnie looking to the younger teen

'I mean remember when you accidentally burnt your hand by the fireplace...' Alexis story was cut short from Marcus laughing from the memory only to groan in pain from his laugh

'Ha. That's what you get for laughing at me when I was in pain' said Bonnie with a poke of her tongue

'Well you weren't exactly in pain your body reacted to it'

Bonnie thought back and nodded in understanding 'Yeah it was just a sting and it was if my body adapted to the slight heat...'

'Making it easier for you to manipulate it' finished off Alexis

Marcus squinted his eyes making sense of Alexis's thoughts 'So basically if we are attacked by our own element it wouldn't hurt as much'

'Yeah' said Alexis with a smile on her face of her theory

Holding his wet shirt and running his hands through his wet hair shaking his head 'One thing wrong with that theory'

Alexis frowned at Marcus pouting a little 'What?'

Getting off the counter Marcus pointed to his now slightly bruised stomach 'It still hurt like hell'

Bonnie chuckled rolling her eyes 'But you are still living. Other witches would possibly still be on the ground but they would suck up the pain'

Marcus mumbled something incoherent to both ladies but they couldn't help but try to hold back their laughs of seeing Marcus's annoyance of Bonnie leaving him no sort of way to answer her back and get them to feel sorry for him 'Since no one cares about me I shall make my way to the shower'

Hearing his dramatics tone the ladies burst out into fits of giggles watching Marcus leave the kitchen and trudge his way to Bonnie's room into the adjacent bathroom leaving the two girls alone.

Wrapping the towel tighter around her Bonnie took a seat on the stool looking to Alexis 'How you feeling?'

Alexis rolled her eyes taking a seat on the stool besides Bonnie 'Bonnie I'm okay. The magic is not wearing me down surprisingly I feel more confident in my powers I'm going to feel a little sad when the witches take their powers back after we're done with Klaus'

Bonnie nodded in understanding but that was the deal that was made with the witches 'It's the deal they made with us Alexis they already don't like the fact that we are helping vampires but they know that killing Klaus will restore balance in the world'

'Yeah but why make us feel their pain?' questioned Alexis shivering from the exploited memory of the burning witches and feeling their fear and the pain of the flames burning their flesh

'To make us understand. Being a witch comes with a price'

Alexis bit her bottom lip scoffing 'We know that already. Come on Bonnie I'm not like your friends where you can just hold back things you can tell me the truth and don't even think about sugar coating it. Why did the witches make us feel their pain?'

'To warn us Alexis. They are the witches of history, witches that were betrayed by a community of people, people that they settled with, people that were their friends. They believe we trust too many people so they makes us feel the pain that we may be betrayed... someone we trust'

Alexis nodded staring at Bonnie for awhile her eyes softening in realization 'You think someone will betray you'

Bonnie smiled a little never at all surprised from Alexis's realisation. Sure the girl may talk a lot but she was the most observant person ever she almost reminded her of Caroline well minus the fact that Forbes solution to everything was to go out and party.

'I don't know Alexis. Three months ago I wouldn't believed it but now; despite what Elena may believe that we are still close we are all individuals with a mind of our own each believing we are doing the right thing. That was the problem here, we make plans but there is always someone left out of the loop'

'Boy that must have screwed things up'

'You're telling me'

'Don't sweat it... we got this. When have we ever failed a mission?'

'Mmmm never but we have most of the time winged it when the planned one didn't work' replied Bonnie with a smirk on her face

'And have come out successful so with our track record it'll be all good'

'Always the optimistic one aren't ya?' teased Bonnie

'Alexis shower is free!' yelled out Robbie before walking into his room and slamming it

'Well somebody has got to be since most of you guys are all realist' said Alexis with smile turning away and walked out of the kitchen not bother to look back when she said

'You can stop your eavesdropping in your own house Salvatore'

Bonnie laughed out loud seeing Damon walk pass Alexis into the kitchen as Bonnie answered before he could ask 'You're Damon Salvatore when have you not eavesdropped on a conversation'

Damon shrugged his shoulders to the trueness of that statement and took a seat besides Bonnie stating 'I got to say Bennett I'm kind of impressed with the powers'

Bonnie chuckled stating back to him 'Well I got to say Salvatore but I think that was a compliment'

'Take what you get little witch'

Bonnie held up one hand in surrender while the other held onto her towel 'Okay okay'

A comfortable silence fell between the two but was disturbed by Damon 'What are you holding back little witch? What did Elijah say to you that has your family so spooked out in protecting you'

'You're not going to let it go are you?' she asked him.

Damon nodded as Bonnie rolled her eyes 'It really doesn't involve you Damon or this whole moonstone drama. It involves me, but if we get rid of Klaus tomorrow night then I have nothing to worry about'

'And if we don't?' he asked his blue eyes boring into hers

'If we don't then my family and I will deal with the consequences because Klaus will want nothing to do with Elena or anyone else here'

'Except you and your family' he said sliding a little off the stool towards her

Bonnie nodded slowly biting a little at her bottom lip 'So you have nothing to worry about'

'You don't get it do you?' he questioned her with shake of his head. Bonnie remained silent looking at Damon in curiously

'If Klaus isn't killed then it's still our business'

'Damon he won't...'

'Hurt us or have his plans revolving around us but it will revolve around you'

'Damon' stuttered Bonnie but Damon placed a hand on her thigh continuing

'Believe it or not Bonnie I want to protect you' Bonnie let out a small laugh in remembrance of those words so long ago. Letting the towel drop is she grabbed the hand on her thigh grasping it in both of her hands

'You don't have to stick to Emily's deal okay? Besides if you haven't noticed I'm pretty good at protecting myself' she said with a slight smirk on her face

With his other hand he placed it upon her cheek causing Bonnie to gasp a little from his touch letting go of his other hand. He stood up and with his free hand he placed it on the other cheek now cradling her face.

Bonnie closed her eyes briefly and tilted her head up only to open her eyes to see him staring down at her 'I know you can protect yourself but you're important not only to Elena or Caroline but also to Stefan and... me' he paused his left thumb grazing her cheek causing the witch to take a sudden intake of breath and closing her eyes from his action and lean towards his touch

'You're important to me too. Because despite everything and those months you were gone you still got under my skin. So you have no choice Bonnie Bennett because you're gonna have me watching your back whether you like it or not'

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked to him gulping in scarce of this situation she was now in. She was speechless. What was she suppose to say to **that**? How did they end up here so quickly... why did he have to show now that he cared? Couldn't they go back to him wanting revenge on her almost killing him [she would have been fine with that] but now looking at him unleash emotions she buried deep deep under her hate to the point of not _**ever**_ dealing with it.

'Bonnie! Shower is all yours and goodnight!' yelled out Marcus shaking them both out of their stupor.

Damon's hands fell back to his side while Bonnie quickly grabbed the towel and walked away, but she stopped at door frame turning around she said to him

'You don't have to know everything Damon. Sometimes the things you don't know are best kept unknown to you'

Damon looked at the beautiful Bennett leaning against the door frame with her hair still wild and wet and her clothes still damp and sticking to her skin he couldn't help reply back to her 'Things unknown and mysterious to me Bennett just makes me want to know more. I'll find out what you're hiding'

Bonnie shook her head with chuckle in realization that maybe Damon's stubborn attitude might just be more stubborn than hers.

'Good night Damon' replied Bonnie walking out of the kitchen and made her way up the stairs for a hot steamy shower and sleep ready to finally take down Klaus and finally get her revenge for him killing her father and just maybe not face what was fated of her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo what did you readers think of this chapter? Yay or nay?<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: OMG IT'S AN UPDATE! I'm kind of sad it's not even a long one...but been having trouble with writing and the fact that TVD storyline hasn't really inspired me anymore it's harder to write so guess I'm going with the storyline a little then my own way *shrugs* I try to keep up with TVD [don't watch it as much as I used to just keep up on it through tumblr and twitter lol]. I do still think of this story and Unspoken Connections [but they're just ideas jumbling around in my head and write then scratch them out]... **

**Okay okay moving on firstly my thank you...thank you to you guys patience with me [I'm surprised to even have chapter up while in the midst of my now busy life blah... work work work *sigh*] and thank you to those who put this story on alert and favourited this story and me as an author *hugs and kisses***

**Thank you...thank you to: rayybayy55, aprilf00l, midnightquiver, Vie, BrookeChloeBlairBennett265, anon AND NaeNae1495**

**I put in previously... so you guys don't have to go back to remember...enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters just the OC and my grammatical errors**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Instruments of War...<em>

_Caroline Forbes sighed tiredly as she walked towards the Mystic Falls hospital for her daily afternoon visits to Carol Lockwood. She was still surprised that Tyler hadn't visited his mother yet._

_Rolling her eyes and mentally scolding herself for letting her mind drift to the unheard of Lockwood she shook her head slightly almost to rid of the thought of him. Her heels tapped against the ground of the parking lot; her eyes widened at the sight of the lone wolf walking out of the hospital heading towards her._

_About to open her mouth to speak it was quickly closed from Tyler looking briefly to her and just continued walking, passing her in ignorance_

_Caroline scoffed turning around she said loudly to him 'So what, you're just going to ignore me now?'_

_Tyler paused trying to gather his thoughts quickly before answering the beautiful blonde vampire, turning around he shrugged his shoulders 'I just...ahhhhhhh!' yelled out Tyler soon followed by Caroline's scream._

_They both fell to their knees grasping their heads in pain of the sudden aneurysm that overcame them which soon followed by the darkness overcoming the both of them, not before Caroline seeing through her slightly clenched eyes a male figure walking towards them._

* * *

><p><em>'You didn't know me Damon when I was here you only knew one part of me; that was my dislike for you. You didn't know the other parts of me when I would hang around with people I liked. I'm still that girl... just different' she said<em>

_'Different enough to trust Elijah'_

_'Elijah gave me his word and for now I'm going have to honor that'_

_Damon shook his head with a scoff of disbelief leaving his lips 'I think you just became more stupidly naive than you were three months ago. I think I would like the old Bonnie back because she wasn't this stupid to believe another vampire'_

_'I don't but he said that we are the key to destroying Klaus or at least weakening him to the brink that it'll let Elijah to kill him'_

_'We?' said Damon with a raise an eyebrow in curiousity_

_Not wanting to explain the whole history with the chance of reveling her fate to Damon she shortened her history 'The Bennett, Johnson and O'Donnell family have been the families of the five elements'_

_'Five elements?'_

_'You know fire, water, air, earth and spirit. Each member of the family has an element or two that they are stronger in but it's only those three families when together will they form the five elements'_

* * *

><p><em>Within seconds Marcus was thrown across the room. Groaning from the impact of the throw he sat up wincing 'He's blocking me' he said<em>

_'Who?' demanded Michael now cradling his cousin's head in his lap_

_Marcus gulped taking a deep breath in and out looking to Bonnie then back at Michael 'It's Micah, Michael. Micah Bennett is talking to Bonnie'_

* * *

><p><em>You shouldn't be ashamed of your fate...what you were destined to do'<em>

_'No disrespect but not really soothing news to find out you were only born to decide a fate of an Original vampire'_

_Micah nodded stating 'That is true but you were chosen for a reason'_

_'Why me? What could possibly be the reason for me to be chosen?' asked Bonnie in a broken voice_

_'Because the Original witch entrusted our lineage to bring back the balance of nature when she disrupted it. Watching the person you become, you my child will be strong enough to do what is expected of you, something that nobody else will have the guts to do'_

_Bonnie took a deep breathe in and out feeling the pressure of being the chosen one she held back her tears 'How? How will I change this world? What could I possible do that will change life? I'm just a seventeen year old girl with hardly any knowledge about magic'_

_'It was never about the magic Bonnie' said Micah with a kind smile upon his face_

_'Then what?' questioned Bonnie_

_'In time Bonnie Bennett... in time. I believe it's time for you to go back to your world just remember the elements mean more than you know' he said and with a close of his eyes Bonnie felt herself being pulled back away from him and this universe_

_'Wait! What do you mean?' she yelled out before the whiten scenery turned to black._

* * *

><p><em>'It's okay to be protective. We are here to protect them. We'll catch them before they fall but sometimes we have to let them go in order for them to learn.'<em>

_'I know... I know' he whispered. A knock on the door caused the two to look away from each towards the sound. Both standing up, Gabriel looked to his wife who looked at him with a raise of an eyebrow and curiosity_

_'I wonder who would be knocking at this time of the night'_

_'Stay here' ordered Gabriel walking towards the door but Rosario chuckled and just followed behind Gabriel stating teasingly_

_'I love it when you go all protective on me' Gabriel couldn't help but smirk to Rosario's words before he could reply back the visitor knocked on the door again. Holding back to groan out in annoyance he opened the door to reveal an unknown stranger_

_'You must be Gabriel Bennett and Rosario Bennett' the visitor said looking to Gabriel than Rosario_

_'What's it to you?' questioned Rosario standing next to Gabriel with a hand on her hip not pleased at all_

_'My name is Jonathan Gilbert I believe I may be of some assistance to help save my daughter'_

_Rosario's eyes widened in shock of this Jonathan's revelation, she looked to Gabriel who already had his guard up showing no emotion to the visitor._

_'By all means come on in' said Gabriel flatly as both Rosario and him stepped aside to let Jonathan Gilbert inside._

* * *

><p><em>Wrapping the towel tighter around her Bonnie took a seat on the stool looking to Alexis 'How you feeling?'<em>

_Alexis rolled her eyes taking a seat on the stool besides Bonnie 'Bonnie I'm okay. The magic is not wearing me down surprisingly I feel more confident in my powers I'm going to feel a little sad when the witches take their powers back after we're done with Klaus'_

_Bonnie nodded in understanding but that was the deal that was made with the witches 'It's the deal they made with us Alexis they already don't like the fact that we are helping vampires but they know that killing Klaus will restore balance in the world'_

_'Yeah but why make us feel their pain?' questioned Alexis shivering from the exploited memory of the burning witches and feeling their fear and the pain of the flames burning their flesh_

_'To make us understand. Being a witch comes with a price'_

_Alexis bit her bottom lip scoffing 'We know that already. Come on Bonnie I'm not like your friends where you can just hold back things you can tell me the truth and don't even think about sugar coating it. Why did the witches make us feel their pain?'_

_'To warn us Alexis. They are the witches of history, witches that were betrayed by a community of people, people that they settled with, people that were their friends. They believe we trust too many people so they makes us feel the pain that we may be betrayed... someone we trust'_

_Alexis nodded staring at Bonnie for awhile her eyes softening in realization 'You think someone will betray you'_

* * *

><p><em>A comfortable silence fell between the two but was disturbed by Damon 'What are you holding back little witch? What did Elijah say to you that has your family so spooked out in protecting you'<em>

_'You're not going to let it go are you?' she asked him._

_Damon nodded as Bonnie rolled her eyes 'It really doesn't involve you Damon or this whole moonstone drama. It involves me, but if we get rid of Klaus tomorrow night then I have nothing to worry about'_

_'And if we don't?' he asked his blue eyes boring into hers_

_'If we don't then my family and I will deal with the consequences because Klaus will want nothing to do with Elena or anyone else here'_

_'Except you and your family' he said sliding a little off the stool towards her_

_Bonnie nodded slowly biting a little at her bottom lip 'So you have nothing to worry about'_

_'You don't get it do you?' he questioned her with shake of his head. Bonnie remained silent looking at Damon in curiously_

_'If Klaus isn't killed then it's still our business'_

_'Damon he won't...'_

_'Hurt us or have his plans revolving around us but it will revolve around you'_

_'Damon' stuttered Bonnie but Damon placed a hand on her thigh continuing_

_'Believe it or not Bonnie I want to protect you' Bonnie let out a small laugh in remembrance of those words so long ago. Letting the towel drop is she grabbed the hand on her thigh grasping it in both of her hands_

_'You don't have to stick to Emily's deal okay? Besides if you haven't noticed I'm pretty good at protecting myself' she said with a slight smirk on her face_

_With his other hand he placed it upon her cheek causing Bonnie to gasp a little from his touch letting go of his other hand. He stood up and with his free hand he placed it on the other cheek now cradling her face._

_Bonnie closed her eyes briefly and tilted her head up only to open her eyes to see him staring down at her 'I know you can protect yourself but you're important not only to Elena or Caroline but also to Stefan and... me' he paused his left thumb grazing her cheek causing the witch to take a sudden intake of breath and closing her eyes from his action and lean towards his touch_

_'You're important to me too. Because despite everything and those months you were gone you still got under my skin. So you have no choice Bonnie Bennett because you're gonna have me watching your back whether you like it or not'_

_Bonnie opened her eyes and looked to him gulping in scarce of this situation she was now in. She was speechless. What was she suppose to say to that? How did they end up here so quickly... why did he have to show now that he cared? Couldn't they go back to him wanting revenge on her almost killing him [she would have been fine with that] but now looking at him unleash emotions she buried deep deep under her hate to the point of not ever dealing with it._

_'Bonnie! Shower is all yours and goodnight!' yelled out Marcus shaking them both out of their stupor._

_Damon's hands fell back to his side while Bonnie quickly grabbed the towel and walked away, but she stopped at door frame turning around she said to him_

_'You don't have to know everything Damon. Sometimes the things you don't know are best kept unknown to you'_

_Damon looked at the beautiful Bennett leaning against the door frame with her hair still wild and wet and her clothes still damp and sticking to her skin he couldn't help reply back to her 'Things unknown and mysterious to me Bennett just makes me want to know more. I'll find out what you're hiding'_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven<em>

Bonnie frowned at the scene in front of her still unsure; she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall of her living room. The words of magic was being chanted by her uncle, who was standing behind the seated Jonathan Gilbert, his hands on either side of that man's head. Bonnie looked to her right to Marcus beside her; he looked at the scene with careful observation his jaw clenched as he stared at Jonathan Glibert.

Bonnie smirked. She knew that look. that look meant that he didn't trust him and by the looks of it everyone else here in the room; didn't too, but they had no choice. This idea was so well planned out that there was absolutely no loop hole in this plan, that John could in anyway betray them. He was helping them and despite her dislike for this man she knew deep down pass her dislike and distrust for him; he was simply a father, a father willing to do anything to protect his daughter.

For that Bonnie couldn't fault him as her own father may have not been around as much when growing up but that was because he was protecting her and finding out ways to stop the prophecy. Feeling a little more relaxed now from her thoughts, she took a deep breathe in and out to calm herself

'You okay?' whispered Marcus in concern seeing the stern look on his friend's face

Bonnie nodded with a small smile she assured him 'Yeah I'm calm now'

'Good we need you in control of that anger tonight' he said to her knowingly

'I know' she whispered back to him a little annoyed at his tone

'Done' said Gabriel moving his hands away as John opened his eyes pleased with the witches going with his plans... not that he had any doubt they would resist this idea.

Standing up he looked to Gabriel and said 'Thank you'

Gabriel nodded replying back to him 'I would've done the same for my family'

As hard as hearing those words leave her uncle's mouth, Bonnie knew it was the truth because so would she; it's how she... they were all brought up. You always save your family and you never question because you just know it's the right thing to do; it's just second nature to you. Because of that, Elena and Caroline were her family and she would do anything to protect them.

John nodded in show of understanding and left the house leaving them all alone to furthermore discuss the plan 'Bonnie go inform your friends that we found a way to keeping Elena alive and just say we performed a strong protection shield that if she did die she would be brought back to life' said Gabriel to his niece

'In all due respect uncle but they have the right to know the whole truth, especially Elena; it's her father'

'No he's just her biological father not her father. There's no other way Bonnie; you know that. A life needs to be sacrificed for her to live. It's all about the balance, always has been and always will be'

Bonnie clenched her jaw but knew she was to obey her uncle despite her deep friendship with Elena she was loyal to her family, her blood. Yet deep down she knew the less they knew about the spell the better and then all the focus would be thrown into how to once and for all destroy Klaus before he broke his curse.

'Will you be okay to tell them?' Bonnie heard her aunty ask shaking her out of her thoughts

'Yeah why?' wondered Bonnie causing Alexis to laugh from the couch she was lounging on

'Seriously Bon. Today is bitch Bonnie with the full moon and all that'

Bonnie rolled her eyes 'I'll be okay. I'm just telling them a plan that will in no way lead to an argument, so really no one is dying at my hands from my anger' she finished sarcastically

Robbie scoffed 'Yeah I'm still recuperating from the sudden slap you gave me last full moon' shuddering in remembrance when his hand touched his left cheek while the other teens snickered of that day

'Marcus. Michael. Go with Bonnie' before Bonnie could protest against her uncle silenced her with a glare finishing off softly

'Just in case Bonnie'

'Fine lets go' said Bonnie throwing her hands up in surrender leaving the room with Marcus and Michael trailing behind

'Michael' Gabriel's voice stopped his son. Michael turned around his brown eyes looking to his father

'Look out for your cousin'

Michael smirked at his dad 'Always do dad' he said calmly and walked out

Rosario looked to her husband wrapping her arms around his waist, he placed his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer he whispered to her 'Everything will be okay honey'

Rosario sighed nodding her head against his chest 'I know' she whispered scarcely

Alexis sat up and looked to her brother besides her on the couch 'Go over the plan again?'

Robbie nodded but couldn't help but ask the question that was at the back of everyone's mind 'So will Klaus finally be gone tonight?'

Alexis chuckled 'Kind of crazy huh bro? All those months of finding out about Klaus and the curse as he caused mayhem around us and now the time is finally here to destroy the bastard. Can we trust Elijah?' she asked looking to Gabriel and Rosario who for the first time looked to each other unsure because trusting Elijah was one huge risk they were taking

'We have no choice but be ready if he doesn't go through with killing Klaus'

Robbie nodded standing up 'We will be '

Looking to his sister and then back to Gabriel and Rosario 'We're always ready'

'Good' said Gabriel rubbing his hand up and down his wife's arm in comfort

'We better get go over the plan and make sure the weapons are ready for tonight'

* * *

><p>The three teenagers walked towards the Salvatore house as Marcus's voice stopped her<p>

'Bonnie...' but he was cut off from Bonnie turning to face him and give him a glare

'Stop it' she said and looked to both of them

'Both of you stop treating me like I'm a volcano ready to blow. I can control my anger even for today'

'We know that Bonnie but you tend to think with your emotions' pointed out Marcus

Bonnie squinted her eyes 'Is that suppose to be an insult'

'No it's a warning for tonight Bonnie. Everybody you love here in Mystic Falls will be put in line of danger but what we need you to do is think with your head, not your heart' said Marcus gripping her shoulders

Bonnie glared at Marcus pushing him back a little pointing her finger towards him 'Don't. Don't do that. Do not doubt me now Marcus don't... Michael?' she questioned looking to her cousin beside Marcus

'He's right Bonnie every other missions we do you're focused but this mission involves those close to your heart and makes you lose your focus'

'Well I won't lose my focus because my focus is for once and all killing Klaus and I'm pretty damn sure that's everyone else's focus too' she spat out to the two boys and walked away from them. Marcus's hand shot out grabbing her by the elbow turning around to face him

'It is! What if one of your friend's were put into line of danger tonight that could decide the fate of Klaus what would you do? Save them and miss the chance of killing Klaus or kill Klaus with the chance of them dying'

'Marcus everyday we are put our lives in line of danger, and so do they. They aren't any different from us and they know every second of their lives can be put into danger'

Marcus let go of her arm a little disappointed as Bonnie sighed tiredly 'Just because we live by a creed doesn't mean we should separate and put my friend's here in Mystic Falls on a different level of being treated... we are all fighting for the same reason'

'I just...' paused Marcus looking to Michael who nodded taking over placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder

'We just don't want your friend's to disappoint you in the end and just only use you as a means to an end'

'If that becomes the only way to kill Klaus then so be it' said Bonnie

'We'll stop you' smirked Michael

Bonnie couldn't help by calm down from Michael's words smirking back to her cousin replying back 'I thought you said to think with your head and not your emotions'

Looking to Marcus who just shrugged 'I am. A world without you isn't pretty'

'Always the smooth talker Marcus O'Donnell' she said with a small smile

'Look I know you both worry that I'll fall back to that Bonnie Bennett that was on beck and call to only be used for magic but I'm not her; but you have to realize Elena and Caroline are family to me and I'll do anything to protect them and the people in their lives'

'We'll do anything to protect you' said Michael as Bonnie whispered back

'I know'

Bonnie turned her head to look at the Salvatore boarding house she said 'Let's just tell them the good news'

* * *

><p>Walking in she was surprised to see Jenna sitting on the couch staring into the fireplace as Stefan handed her a glass of scotch<p>

'Jenna?' said Bonnie walking into the room worriedly asking immediately

'What happened?'

'She knows everything Bonnie' said Stefan quietly causing Jenna to turn her head to Bonnie and smile softly

'Elena says you're a... witch?' she says causing Bonnie to nod at the older woman trying keep a strong front in front of Bonnie... never minding the fact that she had just been thrown into the supernatural world

'Yes I'm a witch' said Bonnie softly taking a seat on the other side of Jenna and placed a hand on Elena's aunt back in comfort

'What happened?' asked Bonnie

'Klaus happened. He sent one of his vampire to kidnap Jenna for the sacrifice but Elena and I had got home just in time for me to kill it. Elena explained everything to her last night and...'

'Now I'm just processing it all. My niece's boyfriend and brother are vampires. Caroline too and you are a witch. Elena is some doppelganger while my boyfriend is currently being possessed by centuries old vampire could possibly become a hybrid if this curse is broken in which_ everyone_ is involved in ' finished Jenna chuckling a little bitter before sipping the scotch

Bonnie bit her bottom lip out of nervousness looking briefly to Marcus and Michael who still stood in the room with arms crossed over their chests. Michael stepped forward with a pensive look on his face

'I'll let dad and mom know the situation and we need to plan to make sure that Elena's family is safe because with Klaus sending someone Jenna means he doesn't have a vampire yet... he's planning a sick and twisted poetic of choosing for this curse'

Bonnie looked to to Michael in deep thought before speaking 'He wanted Jenna...'

'To be the vampire of the curse' finished Marcus

Bonnie gasped in realization she stood up look to Michael and Marcus 'Caroline... Tyler'

Michael placed his hands on his frantic cousin reminding her 'We'll check on them first tell them the good news'

'What good news?'

Bonnie smiled and quickly informing Stefan of the good news of Elena not having to drink the elixir, Stefan informed her 'She already made the decision to drink the elixir'

Bonnie looked to Stefan immediately asking 'Where's Elena?'

Stefan motioned with his head towards the stairs 'Talking to Damon. He wasn't too pleased with her agreeing to drinking the elixir'

'Well I'll let them know the good news' she said not holding back her excitement. Before walking out Stefan called out her name causing the witch to turn around

'Thank you' he said sincerely

With a small smile Bonnie replied back 'It's for Elena, Stefan. I will say this time it was luck for us that we found this spell'

Stefan smiled looking to Bonnie and then to Michael and Marcus then back to Bonnie he stated truthfully 'No it was all of you and most of all Bonnie it was you and your persistence'

Bonnie smiled from Stefan's words and left the room making her way up the stairs. She didn't want to argue with Stefan on who was to thank because really it was John sacrificing his life for his daughter. As much as Bonnie didn't want to take another family away from Elena but she was desperate and running out of ways to save Elena and John knew that.

* * *

><p>Making her ways towards Damon's room her smile was diminished when she heard screams from Elena. Running into the room she saw Damon shoving his wrist against her best friend's lips and within that instant the anger within Bonnie doubled and exploded within her and acted in blind fury with her magic she swished her right wrist causing Elena to go flying to land perfectly on Damon's bed.<p>

Damon angrily looked to the intruder to see Bonnie's fury as swished her left wrist causing Damon to go flying and crashing against the wall. With her left hand she raised it up restricting Damon from moving off the wall and walked towards him and instantly had her left hand around his throat and her right hand against his shoulder to keep him in place. Damon's eyes widened in fear as he couldn't move and then he started screaming out in pain from Bonnie's hand choking him as her hand heated up burning his throat.

Damon shoving blood down Elena's throat was all Bonnie saw, a movie on an eternal loop in her mind and it just kept feeding to her anger as she kept building the fire in her hand spreading it from her thumb to her other fingers burning perfectly around Damon Salvatore's neck. She thought she could trust him with Elena. Never again was she going to be fooled into that idea.

_'Make him suffer_' the temptation voice whispered in her mind but before she could she felt a hand on her arm and a zap causing the witch to yelp and instantly be grabbed by her shoulders away from Damon as Marcus magically held him in place to stop him from attacking Bonnie

'Let me go!' yelled out Bonnie from Michael's tight grip on her shoulders. Her cousin instantly placed his hands on either side of her face

'Look at me Bonnie' said Michael loudly getting her to look at him and not at Damon

'Bonnie!' he tried again and that seemed to work as she looked to him but her breathing was quick and still heavy.

Stefan zoomed into the room throwing a bag of blood in which Marcus easily caught and tossed it to Damon releasing his hold on him letting the vampire ripped open the blood bag and drank it and instantly the burnt mark around his neck healed quickly.

Tossing it aside his eyes bled black ready to attack Bonnie but slowly he morphed back seeing Michael trying to calm Bonnie down.

Stefan was comforting the crying Elena; not even daring to look at his older brother afraid of what he would do to him; instead he pulled his girlfriend closer whispering to her apologizes for not being with her and for Damon for making that choice of the vampire life [a life she may have not wanted]

'Don't let it control you Bon' whispered Michael to her as Bonnie closed her eyes but the image was still there making her angrier causing the fire to ignite in her hands

Michael turned to look at Marcus who nodded walking over and took Michael's spot as he looked on between the two. Marcus placed his forehead against Bonnie whispering to her 'Show me'

Marcus saw what got Bonnie in her fury that he opened his eyes staring into her green eyes 'You can't kill him. Despite the fact that I don't like him, you said he means something to people here. To Stefan, Elena and... to you. Despite what you think I know you'll regret killing Damon'

Damon gulped hearing those words and watched as Bonnie struggled with her anger as Michael began to speak to her 'Come on Bon don't let the anger overtake you. You're better than that. Always have been'

Bonnie took deep breathes in and out calming herself the fire in her hands diminishing she opened her eyes as both boys asked 'Calm?'

Bonnie didn't answer them and just looked to Elena asking her 'Are you okay?'

Elena simply nodded not sure of what to say to all that just took place. Bonnie looked to Damon walking towards him but Marcus grabbed her hand as she walked past him and Michael stopping her.

She turned her head to look at him and said 'I'm okay'

Marcus let go of her hand as she turned her attention back to Damon 'Besides after Klaus is dead, Elena will be safe I can get the hell out of here'

Walking away from him, Damon grabbed her hand feeling like he needed to explain himself 'Bonnie...shhh ahhh' he cried out from Bonnie's hand burning his hand forcing him to let go of her hand

Looking from his slightly burnt hand to the disappointed green eyes of Bonnie Bennett she said darkly to him 'I trusted you to protect her life'

'I was!' he exclaimed

'No! You were being a selfish, inconsiderate bastard! Because Damon Salvatore if you truly loved Elena then you wouldn't have made that choice for her! I'm just done trying to trust you'

'Yeah well I didn't ask you to!' he spat out to her

Bonnie chuckled in disbelief throwing her hands in surrender stating sarcastically to him 'You're right Damon! I should've known better. I'm a **Bennett.** Witch! Vampires can't be trusted for all they do is bring chaos into the world-' She shoved him '-I mean that's how you want to be seen right Damon? A monster?'

When Damon didn't reply back she stepped closer to him titling her head up and lowering her voice for him to hear 'You got your wish because that's what you are Damon. You are just a monster and because of that I can't trust you to put Elena's feelings first'

Damon jaw slightly twitched staring down to Bonnie as her voice lowered threateningly 'If you ever... Ever cause harm to Elena again I won't hesitate to kill you'

Damon was to retort but he was stumped by Bonnie's threat. He lost her. Whatever rekindling friendship they were slowly building was now diminished because of his selfish actions. He clenched his fist tightly in anger of himself as he watched her walk out followed by Marcus but Michael stood in front of Damon and explained to him

'On the days of the full moon the personality that is linked to our elements are heightened. For Bonnie it's anger; so you were lucky we saved you from her or you'd be dead'

Damon rolled his eyes 'Do you want a thank you or something because you aren't going to get one'

Michael scoffed rolling his eyes 'No I just want you to be careful of the decisions you stupidly decide to do around Bonnie because I don't want my cousin to live with regret'

'She doesn't seem to worry about threatening to kill me'

'That's her anger talking and besides Bonnie in real life never kills anyone that is important in her life'

Michael looked to the slightly distraught Elena Gilbert on the bed in the arms of comfort of her boyfriend 'We just came by to say that we found a revival spell that will save you. We've already placed the spell on you so if you do die you will be brought back to life. See you all tonight' said Michael saluting mockingly at Damon leaving him frozen in shock of the news revealed to them.

Damon looked to Stefan who just nodded and before Damon could say anything Stefan took a deep breathe in and and out 'Just leave' he said as calmly as he could as Elena leaned in further into his embrace.

Damon eyed Elena for awhile and left the room only to hear Alaric's voice echoing 'Woah Bonnie! Jenna! It's me'

Damon sped downstairs with Stefan looking to Elena 'Stay here' he whispered to her before speeding off downstairs

Damon and Stefan found Bonnie to clench her right fist and opened it quickly to create fireball while Jenna held a crossbow arrow up as Marcus had his right arm up magically holding up Alaric against the wall while Michael stood in front of the held up Alaric analyzing him with a sharp eye then looked to Bonnie shrugging his shoulders suggesting

'We could maim him and see if he's pain resistance. Obviously we can't chop the head off with the chance risking that it isn't...' Alaric's eyes widened as this teenage boy continued to talk of cutting his body parts as if it was nothing and seeing Bonnie look at said boy leaning to agreement

'Woah! No one is cutting any body parts of me. Jenna...' said Alaric looking to his girlfriend holding up the crossbow a little more higher in a way of reminding him to choose his next words carefully

Struggling against the magical hold against him he said 'Remember the first night I stayed over and Jeremy walked in...'

'Okay okay it's him' said Jenna in a rush believing Alaric as Damon squinted his eyes in curiousity of Alaric's unfinished sentence. The magical hold on Alaric was dropped as the history teacher coughed out a little and stood up with the help of both Michael and Marcus.

'Thanks' he mumbled looking to the new comers then at Bonnie

'Good to see you are back Bonnie'

'Thanks Alaric. So I'm going to guess that you don't remember much when Klaus took over your body'

Alaric shook his head 'Last thing I remember was talking to Isobel then getting injected by something then waking up in my apartment with a bleeding Katherine and some vampire named Klaus telling to leave you all with a message' he pauses in thought and confusion of the message

'Spit it out already' yelled Damon

'He'll be picking Elena up tonight so be ready and don't make a scene'

'Then tonight we hand Elena over and when he begins to ritual, we kill him' said Bonnie looking ti everyone

'What can I do to help?' asked Jenna immediately to Bonnie

'Stay here with Alaric, Jeremy and John' said Bonnie seeing a little bit hesitant in the young woman's eyes

'My uncle and my aunty are coming here for protection'

'Let me help' said Alaric but Bonnie shook her head looking to her history with pleading eyes

'_Please _right now you're helping by staying here' the teacher frowned unsure but before he could speak a knock on the Salvatore's front door caught their attention

Damon walked to the door opening it to reveal a calm Elijah 'Hello Damon, may I come in?'

Damon stood back opening the door as the Original vampire walked into the manor his eyes sweeping over the people before landing on Bonnie. With a nod of his head and a small smile he nodded to her 'Bonnie'

'Elijah' said Bonnie while Damon looked between the subtle exchange between the two that also didn't go unnoticed by anyone else in the room

'No troubles tonight' said Bonnie really hating that she had to trust Elijah to be on their side despite the fact that her guts her telling her to not trust him to come through with the plan

Elijah smiled walking towards her he paused towering over her 'I am a man of my words Miss. Bennett'

'You better be, or Klaus won't be the only vampire I will be killing' she said threateningly then smirked a little with a glint of playfulness in her eyes

'Besides I'm feeling a little destructive today so you don't want to double cross me'

With that said she walked away from Elijah looking to Marcus and Michael nodding to leave. Damon opened the door as Bonnie said 'We'll be back tonight'

Damon watched the three witches walk out of his house; he wondered... When did Bonnie Bennett ever have the last words in their conversations leaving everyone hanging?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you guys think? <strong>

**-What will happen to their plan once Bonnie finds out that Tyler and Caroline are captured?  
>-Will Bonnie ever trust Damon again?<br>-How will Elena react when she finds out about Bonnie's plan of John Gilbert risking his life for Elena? [More like will she find out... dun dun dunnnnnn]  
>-Who will be dying in the next chapter?<br>-Will I ever write a long chapter again?  
><strong>

**Until next time guys! Love them reviews and hey wouldn't mind reading ideas for this story cause I do have an idea [sorta] of what will be happening but I like reading other people's idea for this story. Love to you all!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to all those who favourited this and put this story on alert. Special thanks to those who reviewed: xoxArtemisSalvatoreBennettxox, aprilf00l, NaeNae1495, consumedly, midnightquiver, randomlittleme, sacasim AND Drama4More.**

**This chapter is of course finally about the ritual [no really...finally] Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OC's and the storyline...oh and my grammatical errors**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight<em>

'Let me see her' he ordered the man in front of him outside of Bonnie Bennett's residence.

The man glared at the vampire in front of him immediately bringing him down to his knees. Bending down to his level he stopped the pain he inflicted on the eldest Salvatore and said sternly 'You have no interest in her. Our business in this town is done. Bonnie is done with you. Klaus is now our problem to deal with'

Gulping from the aftermath of the aneurysm, Damon looked up 'I need to see if she's okay'

'She's gone Damon is that what you want to hear. My niece that you have all used over and over for her magic is too far gone that even my magic can't save her'

Damon's eyes widened as Gabriel scoffed 'Just stay away from her'

'No' said Damon only to be silenced by another stronger dosage of an aneurysm. Michael stood beside his father looking down at the vampire in disgust with a flick of his wrist he broke Damon's hand

'Ahhhhhh!' yelled Damon cowering further in pain as the broken bones healed. Stepping forward to inflict more pain Michael was stopped by his father

'He's not worth it son'

Michael turned his head to the side looking at his dad in disbelief 'Why not. His precious Elena is safe and alive for the cost of Bonnie's life. Huh? How many more lives need to be lost for her! Where is she now? She had to send her second whipped leech to see Bonnie!'

'Walk away son' warned Gabriel. Michael clenched his jaw not making any movement to move looking down to Damon Salvatore on the porch. Gabriel placed his hand on Michael's arm repeating 'Walk away'

With his fist balled up in anger he walked back into the house up the stairs to Bonnie's room. Sighing tiredly, Gabriel looked to Damon who was now slowly standing up 'Just take care of Elena' he said and closed the door on the speechless Damon Salvatore.

Shutting his eyes Gabriel's words repeated over and over in his mind '_She's gone Damon_'

'No' he said not believing him

'No' he repeated again looking at the closed door in anger

'She can't be gone' he yelled out. Damon's blue eyes widened as the words began to sink and his chest tightening of the realization that the invincible Bonnie Bennett could really be dead

* * *

><p><em>Eleven hours earlier... 7pm<em>

'Bonnie just stop pacing now. You're making me head hurt' complained Michael rubbing his forehead to emphasis his sentence leaning his head against the Bennett kitchen counter

Alexis and Robbie shut their eyes knowing what was coming next 'Seriously! Michael! My best friend Caroline is missing! She's not at home, not at the Grill, didn't even show up at home last night! Not picking up her phone! Klaus has her and Tyler... god knows where!'

'In the woods' said Rosario walking into the kitchen followed by Gabriel and Elijah

'We checked there already' said Alexis in confusion of most of the day spent in the woods since the spell to pinpoint the location of Caroline was useless thanks to whatever witch was serving Klaus.

'Not underground' said Bonnie with a chuckle shaking her head not thinking of that sooner

Michael stood up looking at everyone 'Then what are we waiting for people, lets go. Quicker we save them the quicker we can get to ending Klaus'

'Michael' said Gabriel in disproval of his son's impulsiveness

'What now?' he said exasperated

'Could be a trap man' said Marcus walking into the kitchen

'Or a distraction' inputed Robbie

'Distraction?' questioned Bonnie looking to Robbie. Feeling everyone's eyes on him he shrugged his shoulders

'You know we become so focused on saving Caroline and Tyler that it may give Klaus motive to get another vampire or werewolf'

'That does sound like something my brother would do' said Elijah out loud

'Then your aunt and I will go and get Caroline and Tyler and all of you will go to the Salvatores in preparation for tonight'

Bonnie shook her head 'No. She's my best friend uncle'

'I wasn't asking Bonnie it's an order. You all need your focus on tonight killing Klaus, your aunt and I will deal with all the distractions that Klaus throws our way.'

'I best see how Elena is doing. Hopefully neither brother have done anything stupid in hope of protecting her' said Elijah leaving everyone

Still in disagreement with her uncle she knew he was right nodding her head she walked out followed by Michael, Alexis, Robbie and Marcus making their way to the living room stopping at the coffee table where laid the teens' weapons.

Bonnie picked up her scabbard that held her curved-sabre she strapped it across her chest the sabre behind her back. Tying her hair into a ponytail she looked to Michael who picked up his belt that held his small knives wrapping it around his waist. Alexis smirked putting on her black fingerless gloves and then picked up her bow and strapped on the container that held her arrows.

'Hello baby' murmured Alexis looking to her bow

Robbie chucked at his twin sister while strapping on the bracers on both arms that held the retractable wooden stakes. Marcus placed his katana sword into it's scabbard wrapping the belt around his waist.

'Ready?' Bonnie asked them. Nods from all of them was all she needed. They were ready and she was too. Too many months have passed for this preparation, finally they were going to end Klaus and avenge her father's death and stop the prophecy from even beginning.

'Bonnie' spoke her aunt shaking her out of her thoughts. Rosario looked to Gabriel who nodded looking to the teens he ordered

'Line up'

Michael, Bonnie, Marcus, Alexis and Robbie stood side by side in front of Rosario and Gabriel. Looking to them the woman smiled proudly at them 'Whatever happens we promise each other we'll make it out alive'

'Mom-' started Michael but was cut off but her stern glare

'I mean it. This fight is more dangerous than what we are used to. Not only is it our lives but there are others we too have to worry about and the decisions they make'

'Decisions that screw everything' smart mouthed Alexis causing them all to look at the sarcastic girl

'What? I'm just saying Elena and all those vampires better not screw this up' she said causing Bonnie to chuckle

'Don't worry if tonight goes all too plan; Elena will come back alive and Klaus would be no more-'

'And we wouldn't have to worry about the prophecy' finished Robbie causing Bonnie to nod her head.

Gabriel eyed the clock nearby stating 'You better get going guys. Look out for one another and stay safe and be ready to strike if anything goes wrong with the plan especially with Elijah. Even though he gave us his word we all know-

'A vampire's promise are usually made to be broken' they all repeated knowingly

'Good' said Gabriel proudly.

'Stay safe' said Bonnie hugging both her uncle and aunt

'Promise' they both replied back hugging her back only to pull back and look to Michael

'I'll meet you in the car' said Bonnie to him giving them privacy as Marcus mockingly saluted to Gabriel Bennett

'See you both tonight'

'Don't go doing anything stupid Marcus' warned Rosario

'Can't promise that' causing the older woman to shake her head at the troublemaker.

Bonnie walked to the door opening it to reveal the last person she wanted see today 'You got a lot of nerve showing your face, Salvatore' she said her anger already spiking

'Really you got a lot of nerve of that stunt you pulled with me this morning' he blurted out causing Bonnie to clench jaw lifting up her left hand she snapped her fingers instantly creating fire

'You really want me to finish off the job of killing you because I'm pretty sure Stefan would be just fine without you'

'Easy girl' said Marcus coming up to the scene looking to the Johnson twins raising an eyebrow at the two in question of why they hadn't stopped Bonnie

'I don't want to get slapped again' said Robbie raising his hands up in defense

'Bonnie is older than me and I can't disrespect her if she wants to teach Salvatore boy here a lesson in fact I'm all for it' replied Alexis with a smirk on her face

Marcus rolled his eyes at the twins muttering 'And they thought I was the troublemaker'

Placing his hand on Bonnie's arm he said 'Come on Bonnie; no Damon equals a small fraction of crying people in this town that includes your friends'

Squinting her green eyes in thought she snapped her fingers diminishing the fire. Bonnie tilted her head a little to the side looking at Damon snapping her fingers again to recreate the flame 'But it would save a lot of lives' she said

Damon scoffed at her words but secretly couldn't help but like this side of Bonnie she's even feistier then he remembered 'You can try to be as bad ass all you want witch but you and I both know it's just a mask'

'You know all about that don't you Damon' she said stepping towards him invading his personal space [not that he minded at all]. Diminishing the flame she analysed his face speaking in amusement

'I mean you came into this town with your bad boy, player vibe and don't get me wrong it was hot but now...' paused Bonnie sucking in a breathe in and out with a thinking expression

'Now all I see behind that bad boy mask is a desperate, pathetic, broken hearted man still chasing a Petrova doppleganger who happen to be banging your little brother'

In an instant moving to attack her; he was thrown back so far to land on the front yard. Grunting the blue-eyed vampire lifted his head to see Michael now there rolling his eyes and looking to Bonnie 'Keep a leash on that temper Bon' He looked to everyone else motioning for them to get going.

Following Michael's lead they walked past Damon, who watched the five teens walk past him in their all black attire and a weapon attached to them.

'_Need to talk to Stefan and Alaric on making the little scooby gang look a little cool'_ he thought in his mind never wanting to admit out loud of how badass they looked.

Bonnie just smirked at the vampire on the ground 'See you at your place' she said with a laugh before getting into the black jeep. Damon stood up watching the black jeep drive out of the driveway before standing up he mumbled in complaint 'That witch is really becoming a bitch'

* * *

><p><em>Salvatore Boarding house...9pm<em>

Bonnie took a deep breathe in and out as she watched from Stefan's window watching Elena leave with Klaus. Pushing aside all instinct to run and protect her best friend; she couldn't help but feel for Stefan letting the girl he love leave with the murderous hybrid.

'Don't worry Elena you'll be safe again' whispered Bonnie a little scared. Her best friend had to die tonight... that was the only way to be able to kill Klaus and Bonnie just prayed that they were strong enough and that Elijah went through with killing Klaus.

'Bonnie'

The young witch turned around from the window to see Michael leaning against the door frame with a smile 'Dad and mom found your friends they are on their way back here'

Closing her eyes 'Thank god' she mumbled out in relief

Michael smiled walking into the room 'How you holding up?'

'Better now knowing Caroline and Tyler are okay.'

Michael smiled shaking his head 'Yeah but you know what I mean cuz'

Biting her bottom lip nervously she said with a shrug of her shoulders 'I'm scared'

'Of?' he asked

Throwing her hands up in the air she confessed 'Everything. Tonight and what will happen to me if Elijah doesn't kill Klaus in time during his transition and the fact that John is willing to-'

Grabbing her attention Michael placed his hands on her shoulders cutting off mid sentence 'Hey, hey... listen we'll get through this. You're Bonnie Bennett. When life get screwed for you; you always find a way to get through it but this time you have your family. You're not alone cuz'

'Thanks' smiled Bonnie getting teary of their conversation

'I'm serious you've handled the weight of your life alone, not anymore don't forget that we're here'

'I know' she quietly said wiping away the tears

Ruffling her hair causing an exclaim of 'Hey!' from Bonnie caused the older boy to laugh and swing his arm around his cousin's shoulders leading her out of the room

'Good now lets stop this mushy family shit and get back downstairs before Marcus finds out and wants to join in on this emotional shit'

Hearing the duo come down the stairs caused Damon to stand up from the bottom of the stairs and eye the two 'There you guys are, crazy old Bennett man has just arrived'

Michael scoffed walking ahead he placed his hand on Damon's arm causing the elder Salvatore to fall to his knees immediately feeling suffocated 'Did you know that when we are babies eighty percent of our body is water and of course as we grow up; for us men we get about sixty to sixty-five percent of water. Now as vampires it doesn't change so as of what right now all that water in your body I'm just decreasing it so slowly feel like I'm suffocating you'

'Stop...please' chocked out Damon with his hands grasping his throat and almost immediately air filled his lungs

Michael bent down to Damon's eye-level 'I don't care how old you are vampire but learn some respect and never bad mouth about my father again'

Stepping aside of the fallen vampire Michael went to greet his dad and mom.

Growling Damon stood up 'Don't even think about it Damon' said Bonnie stopping Damon from wanting to rip apart Michael's head.

Standing in front of him she said 'I'm going to say this only once. You dare hurt my family with your impulse actions, you-'

'You'll what, hate me again. News flash Bonnie! Nothing new about that'

'No, I'll just torture you to the point that you wish I just killed you instead. It's a shame I'm not as forgiving like Elena when you snapped her brother's neck'

Damon stared down silently to Bonnie her words knowingly ringing true in his mind. He clenched his jaw hoping to control his anger causing a smirk on Bonnie's face to appear 'Only one time warning' she said

Turning away she smiled widely when Caroline pulled her into a bone crushing hug 'Bonnie! Thank you so much'

Pulling a part Bonnie placed a hand against Caroline's cheek stating honestly 'I'm just glad you're safe Caro'

Tyler walked up to the two and thanked Bonnie 'It's alright Tyler' she said with a smile

'What can I do to help?' asked Caroline immediately

'Be with Tyler for his transformation' said Bonnie looking to Tyler asking him

'Is there a place where you do your transformation?' Tyler nodded as Rosario came up to the teens

'Good then I guess I'll be going with Caroline and Tyler for the night while you wait for Elijah to get back on Elena's location' Bonnie nodded thanking her aunty and asking

'Are you sure?'

Rosario smiled to her niece's concern assuring her 'Yes your uncle will be here with Alaric, Jenna, Jeremy and John and besides from what I hear Caroline's a pretty badass of a vampire'

Caroline couldn't help but smile a little to the older woman's compliment 'Thanks' she shyly said

'Well kids lets get going' said Rosario clapping her hands motioning for Tyler and Caroline to get ready to leave not without glancing back to her niece before leaving

Knowing Damon was still there watching the scene, Bonnie said without turning to look at him 'You're not going to screw up this plan? Even knowing that Elena has to die'

Silence was met between the two causing her to smirk 'She's my best friend Damon, she's going to come back alive. Since screwing up this morning; can I at least count on you to just get Elena back here safely?'

Without hearing his response Bonnie just walked away into the Salvatore's spacious living room where everybody else was gathered

'Ready?' asked Gabriel immediately once seeing Bonnie enter the room with Damon following behind

'Ready' she said with a nod of her head her worry being at ease seeing Alaric, Jeremy, Jenna and John there safe. Elena's family safe. John nodded at Bonnie almost in a silent thank you to her

'Yeah I'm ready' she again in assurance

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Falls quarry..11pm<em>

Klaus smiled as he watched his plans come together so easily sure a couple of threats thrown around but it made so much easier to get his hands on Elena. Once this curse was broken then he could work on his next plan that would make him indestructible.

Taking out the moonstone he handed it to Greta reflecting out loud 'The moonstone... I've spent five hundred years searching for this. I hate to part with it'

Greta smiled accepting the stone from Klaus looking up to the night sky she took note of the moon's position 'The moon has passed its apex' looking to Klaus she asked

'Do you remember everything you need to do?'

'Yes I remember'

Without a word the compliant witch tossed the moonstone into the small blazing fire igniting it further and began the chanting the words of the spell

Meanwhile Elena finally opened her eyes after being injected by something that knocked her out. Looking around at her surroundings her panic only rose at the sight of the ring of fire stopping her from escaping [not that she would be able to get very far]. Her doe brown eyes looked to the scene of Klaus and a witch she hadn't seen before.

'Greta...' said Elena in realization

'About time you woke up princess' the familiar voice startled Elena. Seeing in front of her she was surprised to find Katherine Pierce too circled in a ring of fire

Before Elena could speak Katherine spoke 'Kind of poetic isn't it? The Petrova doppelganger and then me' Katherine motioned to herself 'The Petrova doppleganger that was meant to be sacrificed being used for the vampire sacrifice. Although...' Katherine turned to the female werewolf on her right with long golden brown hair dressed in jeans with a white tank top and denim jacket just now awakening her green eyes taking in her surroundings in panic

'I have no idea of the poetic twist of having her?'

The female werewolf was suddenly overtaken by the pain of her transformation her bones slowly breaking in a slow excruciating pain

'The poetic twist my dear Katerina is having the symmetry of women for the sacrifices. Three goddesses with a goddess witch to perform the ritual' said Klaus catching all their attention

'What's happening?' grunted out the female werewolf biting her bottom lip to try and hold back her screams

Walking to the pained werewolf he bent down to be eye leveled seeing through the fire he explained 'My dear Greta casted a spell that will slow down your transformation, your insides are trying to tear themselves free'

Elena looked to the witch nearby still reciting the spell. Hoping to get through to her Elena yelled out 'Greta! Witches are suppose to maintain the balance of nature. It's your duty!'

Not even bothering to open her eyes the dark-skinned witch barely lost any concentration in her spell but instead Klaus stood up and faced Elena and answered for his witch

'She knows where her duty is Elena in fact you should feel honored of what you're sacrificing your life for'

Looking at the Original vampire in disgust 'What's that?' she spat out

Laughing with arms spread wide he motioned to himself 'For a new order my dear'

Seeing that her end was going to come soon the young werewolf woman looked to Elena stating 'Everything that I did. I was just trying to help Tyler'

Elena's eyes widened 'Oh my gosh, are you Jules?'

Shutting her eyes she nodded 'I just... I didn't want him to be alone'

Elena nodded her eyes getting teary from Jules' word while Katherine just rolled her eyes at the interaction

'No need for tears love, now are you ready?' said Klaus with smile

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Michael, Robbie, Alexis and Marcus followed Elijah to the supposed location of where the ritual was to take place 'Can you really do this Elijah?' asked Stefan<p>

Stopping his walk he turned to Elijah 'I gave you my word Stefan'

'Yeah but Klaus is your brother. I've had many chances to kill Damon but I never can...he's family'

'Awww Stefan-' started Damon but was cut off by Michael

'Seriously we can stand around here all night and argue about who to trust but people are being sacrificed-'

Michael's sentence was cut off from a female's cries from a far 'Like right now!' he said pissed off running ahead with Bonnie, Robbie, Alexis and Marcus following behind but was stopped by the three vampires speeding in front of them

'Move or we'll make you move' said Bonnie sternly staring up at Damon in front of her

Before Damon could input a sarcastic response Stefan intervened 'We need to be careful'

Feeling the frustration of this situation, Marcus with his heightened powers heard the whispers from the witches' spirits 'We need to move it now, Klaus has sacrificed the werewolf and has just killed the vampire'

From that statement they all moved along with their plan

* * *

><p>Klaus caressed the once beautiful Katerina Petrova 'Thank you love' he whispered to the now dead vampire upon the altar<p>

'Now love your turn' he said as the fire died down and he sped to Elena, immediately sinking his fangs into her neck draining her life and this was what the eight individual stumbled upon the scene of Klaus tossing Elena aside like a rag doll.

Damon and Stefan flung into action; Damon speeding to Greta who was too caught up in finishing spell before reacting he snapped her neck. Stefan sped to Elena's side lifting her up bridal style while in hiding Alexis pulled an arrow out of the container and placed it against her bow. With one eye closed she pulled back the string awaiting for the opening

Klaus looked up to the full moon laughing feeling the transition taking place, turning his back caused Alexis to smirk and let go of the string letting the arrow fly as the vervain tipped arrow tip hit Klaus

'Ahhhhh!' screamed Klaus pulling the arrow out only to scream out again from the excruciating pain of the transition. Elijah and the witches came out of hiding and that was when Damon and Stefan knew they had to leave for that was the deal...make sure Elena was safe and that was what they did fleeting the scene.

Bonnie saw the golden eyes of Klaus and with focusing her powers she closed her eyes and closed her fist bringing the Original vampire to the ground from the breaking bones of the transformation and the fact that he felt his insides was burning [he was certain that the Bennett witch was responsible for that]

The five teens circled around Klaus as Elijah stood over him. The five teens immediately went into chanting the words magic with their powers a ring of fire ignited from their joint magic, the wind grew fiercer and a storm began to brew.

Staring down at his weakened brother, Elijah shoved his hand into Klaus chest grasping the heart he said 'In the name of our family Niklaus'

Instantly Klaus confessed 'I didn't bury them at sea'

'What?'

Pushing past the excruciating pain from the transition, the witches magic on him and the fact his brother had his hand grasped around his heart, Klaus explained 'Their bodies are safe. If you kill me you'll never find them'

Hearing Klaus's words the teens knew that now was when Elijah would be hesitant. Stopping their chant they pulled out their weapons Bonnie warned him 'Do it and we'll take you both down'

Elijah looked around him to see himself and Klaus surrounded. Looking back down to Klaus who stated 'I give you my word...brother'

Elijah looked to Bonnie 'I'm sorry' he said

Before any of them could make use of their weapons let alone use their magic they were brought down to their knees by their own elements of powers.

Alexis hands flew to her throat dropping her bow and arrow from the sudden strangled feeling trying to breathe air into her lungs.

Roots from underground shot up wrapping themselves around Robbie restricting movement from him and the more he chanted a spell to release the root's hold the more it tightened around him.

Marcus screamed as he was electrocuted from the lightning raising him from the ground

Michael fell to his knees, his hands flat against the muddy ground as violently coughed out water. The feeling of water suffocating him.

Bonnie screamed and cried out in pain her hands wrapping around her stomach. Falling to her knees she continuously cried falling to her side from burning pain of fire within her got hotter and hotter.

For the first time in their lives the five teenagers' element of powers were in control of them.

Elijah looked around in shock of what was happening around him and before loosing his chance of escaping he grabbed Klaus and ran.

Within seconds Alexis was allowed to breath, the roots released their hold around Robbie, Marcus was dropped to the ground and Michael stopped coughing out water taking in deep breath of air. All four of them looked to Bonnie who was still crying out in pain. Rushing to her side Michael touched her cheek only to hiss out in pain

'She's burning up'

'Then bring her temp down Mike!' yelled out Marcus

Closing his eyes he concentrated on creating a thin layer of ice around his hand but nothing came 'Dammit the witches took back the powers'

'Are you sure? Concentrate Mike!' yelled out Marcus

'Don't you dare question my ability to concentrate! I said that the witches-'

Robbie's voice cut the argument 'Guys'

Michael and Marcus looked to Robbie who was now cradling Bonnie's head in his lap 'She's not burning up anymore but she's not waking up'

'Lets just get her home now' ordered Michael looking to Marcus who nodded pulling out his phone to call Gabriel picking up his katana along the way

Robbie lifted Bonnie bridal style following Michael and Marcus as Alexis bit her bottom lips to hold back her tears she picked up her bow and lastly picked up Bonnie's sabre. Looking up to the sky she wondered if her ancestors could hear her question she whispered

'Why did you do this to us?'

* * *

><p><em>Present time<em>

Gabriel walked into Bonnie's room smiling a little sadly at the sight of his family surrounding Bonnie's bed. His wife holding her hand while Alexis held the onto the other hand. Marcus and Michael sat on the chairs placed near Alexis while Robbie sat on the floor at the end of Bonnie's bed legs stretched out.

He looked up to Gabriel 'When will she wake up?' he asked

Looking to Robbie then to everyone else's faces he shrugged his shoulders 'The prophecy has begun. This must be the first stage; she'll wake up when she's meant to'

'When?' asked Alexis

'I don't know' said Gabriel in a defeated tone

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *ducks head* I know...how could I kill Katherine? I wasn't planning to use her again in this fic and so hence the killing of her. So dun dun dun duunnnn the prophecy they wanted to avoid has now begun... next chapter will be all Bonnie understanding the history of the immortal stone [lets say there wasn't all truth in what they were told about it] and also next chapter will be about the history of how witches were created [kind of crazy idea of mine... I don't know if it'll work or not], but lets just say the Bennett, Johnson and O'Donnell family are considered one of the strongest witch line because of the history [my crazy idea] of how witches were created.<strong>

**So until next time **


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: WOAH SO LONG! Okay in all serious it was long time since updated but I'm really nervous about this chapter [you'll probably all think I've lost my mind with this idea]...literally have you should see my writing book all planned till Chapter 15! Almost finished typing up part one of Chapter 11 until I realized I haven't even posted Chapter 9! This chapter is short, but so much is in it that I'm kind of worried that ya'll would throw stuff at me for rushing it [I don't think I did] anywho firstly thank you to those who put this story on fav and story alerts and also to my lovely reviewers!**

xoxArtemisSalvatoreBennettxo x, babyshan211, consumedly, randomlittleme, midnightquiver, aprilf00l, ZOEYSEES, goldineyedances AND jiahana

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters from TV TVD only OC and all my grammatical errors and crazy, random plot lines I have going on here**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine<em>

Bonnie gasped from the sudden shock she felt finally awakening. Sitting up slowly and pushing past the groggily feeling; her green eyes squinted from the sunlight. Quickly raising her hand to block the sunlight but it soon became unnecessary of her action when a familiar shadow loomed over her. Her mouth widened in shock once her vision became clear of the figure in her clear line of vision

'Grams'

* * *

><p>In the Mystic Grill was where Michael, Marcus, Robbie and Alexis sat at the table each trying to continue with their day, but how could they when their cousinfriend laid unconscious.

Donned in a black dress, Alexis chucked the piece of fry back into the basket in frustration 'I don't even see the point of us being there at John's funeral today it's not like we knew him'

Rolling his eyes at his sister's lack of consideration 'At least have some compassion sis' said Robbie

Alexis laughed 'Compassion?! For who, Elena? She doesn't deserve-'

'Alexis!' said Michael loudly slamming down his glass of lemonade in anger. The said girl looked to Michael shutting her mouth as he continued

'Bonnie would've gone to the funeral because that's her best friend. We went for Bonnie'

Alexis's brown eyes shifted to her untouched food whispering 'I miss her'

All three boys sighed but in agreement it had only been a day and today to become the second if she didn't wake. Robbie lifted his arm wrapping them around his twin sister's shoulders as she leaned her head onto his shoulder sniffling quickly back the tears.

Marcus cleared his throat and inputed 'It's Bonnie. She'd always found her way back to us. No matter what'

Michael smiled at what Marcus was doing nodding 'Yeah Alexis, when has Bonnie ever deserted us?'

Robbie chuckled in remembrance rubbing his hand up and down his sister's arm in comfort looking down to her 'Yeah I mean remember when you wanted to ditch school after the Derek situation; who grabbed your hand and walked straight out of school with you not caring about the punishment?'

'Bonnie' whispered Alexis with a small smile of the memory lifting her head she sat up taking a deep breath in and out

'You guys are right. She wouldn't want me crying and she'll wake up'

'Yeah-' started Michael but stopped once two figures approached their table causing him to scoff looking to the rest of the teens at the table

'I've lost my appetite lets go' he said taking money out of his wallet and placed it on the table to pay for their food. Standing up along with the others he was stopped by Damon blocking his way

Michael glared at the vampire in front of him 'You do not want test me today Damon'

Caroline quickly spoke before a fight would break out between Michael and Damon 'We just want to know about Bonnie. How is she?'

Marcus looked to Caroline 'She's still comatose'

'How long?' she asked

'We don't know' said Marcus in a defeated tone

'What happened that night?' asked Damon staring down to Michael

Michael couldn't help but chuckle out loud at the nerve of the older Salvatore looking back to the rest of the team then back at Damon 'Well John came to us to sacrifice his life for his daughter to live which was good thing because some idiot decided to feed her his blood-' Michael was cut off by Damon chocking him but Damon's grip loosened hissing in pain from Michael stabbing him in his stomach.

Coughing from the burn of the vervain it was good thing the table was situated at the back of the Grille away from wandering eyes of the public. Damon stepped aside hand on his stomach and the other on the table coughing as Michael slid his small knife into its holder in his back pocket of his black jeans and put his white button-up shirt over. Stepping forward to stand besides Damon he bent down to whisper in his ear

'The witches may have taken away our power boost but I still have tricks up my sleeves. You'll feel the burn for awhile as my knives have just today been soaked in vervain and then magically sealed with it'

Standing up straighter he looked to Caroline telling her 'We'll tell you when Bonnie wakes up'

Walking away he was stopped again by Caroline's voice 'Please can you tell us what happened to her?'

Sighing he closed his eyes shaking his head, with his back still facing them; Marcus decided to explain 'It's best Bonnie tell you when she wakes up'

Caroline nodded [secretly hating their answers] but she had to respect their decision as she watched Michael, Marcus, Alexis and Robbie walk out of the Grille.

Looking to Damon who seemed to be healed as he stood up straighter looking to entrance of the Mystic Grille where the teens left 'I don't trust them'

Caroline rolled her eyes walking towards the exit of the Grille she mumbled knowing he could still hear her 'You never trust anyone except Stefan and Elena'

* * *

><p>'Grams' repeated Bonnie before her vision was her blurred by her tears<p>

Sheila knelt down to be eye-leveled with her grand-daughter grasping her hand in comfort.

'I've missed you so much' sobbed out Bonnie

Pulling her into a hug, Sheila caressed Bonnie's hair 'I know but we must hurry'

Bonnie pulled back confused as Sheila wiped away Bonnie's tears 'The prophecy has begun'

Sniffing she wiped away the rest of her tears asking 'Why me Grams?'

'To understand why you must understand the past'

Bonnie looked up watching her Grams stand up she couldn't help but gasp a little of her dressed in black pants with her brown checkered shirt and her dark green cardigan over it. Hanging from the older woman's neck was her favourite coral shelled necklace... Bonnie felt her chest tighten at the sight realizing that what her Grams wore was the same clothing she had died in. Sheila put her hand out as Bonnie's eyes glanced to her Gram's favourite ring that held the emerald stone. Bonnie placed her hand into Sheila's as the older witch helped her to her feet.

'You mean how the immortal stone was created?'

Sheila nodded as Bonnie remembered 'Elijah said it was by the Original witch'

'Their mother'

Bonnie's eyes widened in shock 'The Original witch is their mother!'

'Yes' said Sheila and began to walk away from her grand-daughter leaving the young teen in shock

Shaking off the shock Bonnie hurried along falling in steps with her grams as the two made their way through the woods the sunlight illuminating the scenery 'Do you know why Klaus and Elijah are known as the Originals?' Sheila asked

'They are the first vampires'

Sheila nodded 'Technically. They are the first vampires to be created by magic'

'Their mother being the Original to create vampirism with magic' said Bonnie only to shake her head in confusion in sudden realization

'Wait that means there are vampires older than the Originals?'

Sheila paused as what seemed to be a clearing up ahead turning to Bonnie 'Yes and this is where our journey begins'

Holding out her hand to Bonnie, in which Bonnie accepted. Grasping onto Bonnie's hand Sheila led them to the middle of the clearing. Letting go of her hand she allowed Bonnie take in the scenery in realization

'We're in Mystic Falls wood' said Bonnie recognising the clearing almost immediately

'No matter the era, Mystic Falls always is a magnet for the supernatural'

Suddenly four hooded figures walked into the clearing. Bonnie grabbed onto her Gram's hand on instinct as Sheila whispered 'It's okay. They can't see us'

Still that didn't make Bonnie let go of her Gram's hand as the individuals stood near Sheila and Bonnie for the two to be able to hear what was about to be conversed within the group.

'Why couldn't we discuss this somewhere else?' asked one of the hooded figure pulling back their hood causing Bonnie to gasp. She was almost an exact replica of Bonnie Bennett if it wasn't for the woman being a little older around her early twenties and instead of Bonnie's green eyes she had dark brown eyes.

'Tiana you know this is the only place where no one can hear us' the male said pulling back his head to reveal he too in his early twenties with fair skin, bright blue eyes and wavy red hair that fell to his shoulder. Bonnie looked at the rest of the two individuals who have now pulled back their hoods

One of the age of nineteen with slightly tanned complexion, and Japanese descent was looking around her surrounding almost as if sensing Bonnie and Sheila's presence

'They are so young' whispered Bonnie in surprise staring at the young girl

'Yes but they were chosen worthy for this responsibility' whispered back Sheila then placed her finger on her lips signaling Bonnie to be quiet and listen

'I know Alex' replied Tiana with a roll of her dark brown eyes then looked at him getting straight to the point

'What's the problem?'

'Nicholas is making a deal with the night ones'

'What type of deal?' asked the youngest of the group, only eighteen years old, the sun hit his dark complexion, his slightly wavy brown hair too falling to his shoulder as his dark brown eyes flickered to Alex.

'What else for William? Power' said Alex

'Lucifer got to him?' questioned William in surprise that his friend would fall for Lucifer's deal

'Immortality William' Bonnie heard the quiet Asian girl speak up causing Tiana, Alexander and William to look to her who now stood shoulder-high besides Bonnie.

'Mayu what do you know?' Tiana asked stepping towards the young girl

Mayu looked up to Tiana thinking of her choices of words for them to understand as she spoke with her Japanese accent 'We all know how much Nicholas crave power. Archangel Michael blessed us with the five elements but, we'll never be as powerful as him'

Alexander chuckled in realization 'Unless Lucifer turns him into vampire or a lycanthrope'

Bonnie's eyes widened mentally thinking _'Is that even possible? A witch hybrid'_

Tiana shook her head 'No that's impossible. Firstly those vampires and lycans are nowhere near as powerful as Michael and secondly it's against our nature. He will lose his powers as soon as that happens'

'How do you know that?' Mayu asked

Tiana raised an eyebrow at the young girl as she asked Tiana 'We're the only witches on this Earth. How do we know that it's not possible?'

'Because the Archangel Michael told us this when he gave us these powers. Only bring balance to the nature and to not fall for the temptation of Lucifer or there will consequences'

Mayu bit her bottom lips in remembrance of those words so long ago yet it was only two years ago

'How do we stop him?' William asked

'We kill him'

'Tiana...' started Alexander

'No Alex. Nicholas betrayed us. We tell Michael and we follow his orders'

William closed his eyes shaking his head that it has now come to this. Being blessed with these powers was to bring balance on Earth while the angels fought their wars with Lucifer and his demon. Then time passed and Lucifer decided to bring destruction on God's precious gifts. Humans. Besides the casual temptation everywhere on Earth, Lucifer created his first gifts.

A human bitten by bat and a human bitten by a wolf.

One to roam the night and the other to roam the day, but both to contain the power of immortality and so began to spreading of this species turning humans into vampires or lycans.

Archangel Michael never really cared for Earth but his Father loved his humans and so to keep him pleased he chose humans he felt worthy to have powers beyond their imagination. Hence this moment now. Protect Earth that was their mission and Nicholas was stepping out of line and making deals with Lucifer but he was still his friend

'Maybe I can talk to...'

Tiana shook her head stopping him 'No William. Look I know he's your friend and I respect that but Nicholas has gone too far that we can't save him. We need to protect this town more than ever and if Nicholas is working with Lucifer then we need to take him down'

Tiana looked away from William to everyone else 'I know this isn't what we all want to do but it's the only way'

Bonnie gulped only to gasp as they evaporated into smoke along with the scenery around them leaving Bonnie and Sheila in the dark with a light shining on them from above making Bonnie feel like she was on some stage with a spotlight on her and her Grams.

Letting go of Gram's hands she looked around then back to her grandmother 'What happened? Did they stop Nicholas?'

Sheila shook her head 'No they couldn't. Nicholas had made the deal the night before. Archangel Michael found out about Nicholas and stripped him of his element powers but Lucifer granted him powers from Hell to have the powers to create demons, to posses human beings and to be as powerful as a vampire and werewolf. Nicholas was the first and original user of dark magic'

'Woah okay' said Bonnie taking in all that she had witnessed and heard looking to her Grams

'So who were they exactly?'

'These are the true original witches known as The Elders'

Running her hand through her curls Bonnie asked 'Tiana is she-' she paused allowing Sheila to answer Bonnie's unfinished question

'Yes she is a Bennett. The five chosen families were Bennett, Johnson, O'Donnell, Nakamura and Blackwell'

Bonnie's green eyes widened as her mouth opened in surprise 'How is that possible? I thought Bennett, Johnson and O'Donnell families knew each other when Micah created the coven'

Sheila smiled grabbing Bonnie's hand in comfort 'Fate always bring us together somehow'

'But I do not know of anyone from the Nakamura family or the Blackwell family'

'You and someone from the Nakamura family will cross path sometime soon as for the Blackwell family you already have met the family'

'What! When?'

'Esther Mikaelson's maiden name was Blackwell'

Bonnie held up her hands sinking down to the floor looking up to her Grams her eyes squinting a little to the bright light surrounding her 'Sorry you're going have to excuse me Grams, but you are telling me that Esther the Original witch is from Nicholas Blackwell's lineage?'

Sheila knelt down on the darkened ground looking to her grand-daughter 'Yes. When Nicholas Blackwell was at his death bed at a very young age from all the dark magic he used he was given a chance by Archangel Michael to redeem his family's name'

'How?' asked Bonnie immediately in curiousity and a little surprised that the Archangel Michael gave Nicholas a second chance

'He will be allowed to have his magic restored starting with his son of only one element if he promised that his lineage will never again use dark magic again'

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprise 'How could Nicholas be able to promise that?'

'By passing along his story as generation goes by with the warning from the angel if they would ever use dark magic, but because of Nicholas's mistake the Blackwell name was tainted forever in witches society. The Elders were restricted to only one element and soon other family names were being blessed with magic, but everyone would forever remember that the Blackwell family was the first family to dabble in dark magic'

'So Esther...' started Bonnie as Sheila chuckled at her grand-daughter's impatience

'Esther wanted to start fresh and took her husband's name cutting ties to her Blackwell name'

Bonnie rolled her eyes connecting the dots 'Yeah well that didn't work out so well since she created vampires using black magic'

'Yes and because of that the Blackwell lineage was stripped of their magic as soon as Esther turned her children into vampires'

Bonnie shook her head in disbelief 'Why do that to your own children?'

'Because the immortal stone was destroyed by Ayanna Bennett'

Before Bonnie could respond back a sweeping motioned around them creating a scene in which now Sheila and Bonnie were on the wooden floor of a hut only to hear an argument taking place behind them. Bonnie stood up with the help of her Grams taking in her surroundings then looking at the two older ladies

'Please Ayanna. Don't do this! Mikael said having immortality will allow us to have the knowledge to help protect other generations from the lycans to prevent many from dying like my son Henrick'

The dark skinned dreadlocked woman held the medium sized crystal in her hand 'No Esther! This is wrong and I was wrong to create this with you'

'Please!' pleaded the older white woman to her friend and mentor

'No Esther, the spirits are angry with us. It's unnatural for us to live forever despite yours or Mikael's good reason for immortality'

Esther seeing no way to convince her friend to give back the immortal stone decided to use her powers to get it but before she could do anything Ayanna held her free hand out throwing the woman against the wall of the hut and lights of the candles flaming high causing Bonnie to gasp and grab onto her Gram's arms in fear

'Don't you dare try to stop me Esther. I know what you are going to do after I destroy this stone but I will only say this once. Think very carefully about what you are going to do because your children will bring destruction to this world'

'No they won't since you won't give me the immortality stone'

Ayanna smiled sadly at her friend for she had seen the future of what her friend chose to do to please her husband that would only backfire. Despite the spirits warning her to not tell Esther that she would become the creator of the Originals , Ayanna couldn't help but subtly warn her friend; hoping that Esther wouldn't go through with the backup plan.

'I'm truly sorry my friend' Ayanna whispered before letting go of Esther and disappearing out of the hut with the stone

'No! No! Ayanna!' Esther screamed falling down to her knees sobbing.

Staring at the woman, the scene was swept away and Bonnie and Sheila stood again in the darkness with the spotlight on them.

'Miss. Bonnie Bennett' Ayanna's voice spoke from behind Bonnie. Letting go of Sheila's arm she turned around to see Ayanna stepping out of the dark into the light her brown eyes analyzing Bonnie Bennett.

Smiling placing a hand against the young girl's cheek 'I'm truly sorry my child for putting you through this. Esther and I made our peace and made it so that my lineage will fix her mistakes'

Bonnie felt a tear fall from her eyes as Ayanna wiped it away 'Why me?'

'Because it is what fate has decided. You are the right Bennett to decide the power of the immortality stone. Many are good hearted but will easily be tempted by the idea of immortality'

'And I won't' Bonnie thought out loud

Ayanna didn't say anything but explained 'Destroying the stone killed me Bonnie. I split it into five pieces but it can only be found by the elements of nature'

Bonnie chuckled 'Huh? So that's what Micah meant when he said that elements of nature mean more than I know'

Ayanna nodded looking to Sheila 'I think it's time for us to bid our goodbyes now'

Bonnie eyes widened looking to Sheila the tears falling freely as she shook her head not wanting to part from her Grams yet. Sheila held back her tears trying to be strong for her granddaughter grabbing ahold of her hands 'It's going to be okay Bonnie. You tell my son that he's doing an amazing job in taking of his family'

Bonnie nodded tearfully about to ask but was cut off by Sheila 'Your father is at peace'

A sigh relief left Bonnie's lips as she hugged her grandmother 'I love you Grams'

'I love you too baby girl'

Pulling back she looked to Ayanna 'It's an honor to meet you and I'll do my best to find the immortal stone'

Ayanna nodded taking Bonnie's hands 'The Nakamura family will be of assistance of the location of the stone'

Unsure of what Ayanna meant but Bonnie took in the information. Ayanna placed both hands on either side of Bonnie's face telling her to close her eyes. Both with their eyes closed, Ayanna mentally gave her blessings to the young Bennett and recited the spell to wake the girl up from the coma.

* * *

><p><em>The Bennett residence<em>

Bonnie opened her eyes gasping in the sudden in fill of air in her lungs.

'Bonnie?' said Rosario in surprised sitting up to look down to Bonnie tears falling from happiness of seeing her niece finally awake

'Aunty...' croaked Bonnie trying to sit up

Quickly wiping away her tears, Rosario placed her hands on Bonnie's shoulders to halt the teens movement and said in a rush 'Don't move I'll be right back'

Running into the adjacent bathroom in Bonnie's room she grabbed the clear plastic cup off the sink filling it up with water and walked back into the room. Placing the cup on the bedside table she helped Bonnie slowly sit up and then carefully placed the cup against Bonnie's lips to take small sips of water.

Wincing from the water but grateful for the liquid to soothe the dehydrated feeling she felt as if she was left in a desert longer than a month. Bonnie shook her head motioning that she had enough water. Rosario placed the cup back on the bedside table and looked to niece happily. Not able to help herself she kissed her forehead silently thanking the spirits above for waking Bonnie up.

Closing her eyes and then opening it, Bonnie looked up to her aunty quietly asking 'How long was I gone for?'

'A week'

'Wow it felt like a day' said Bonnie in amazement of how much time passed

Rosario chuckled brushing a strand of Bonnie's hair behind her ear stating 'I better let the family know'

Bonnie nodded watching her aunty walk out of her room. In the silence of her room, flashes of all her Grams and Ayanna showed her caused Bonnie to take a deep breathe in and out. Boy was the coven going to be in shock of what she will be telling them, just when they were getting over the fact that Klaus broke the curse.

_'Because it is what fate has decided'_ was the words that filtered into Bonnie's mind from Ayanna. Hearing the familiar chattering voices coming towards her room caused Bonnie to smile a little because she realized whatever fate had decided for her; she will deal with it one day at a time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *twiddle thumbs* sooooo what do you guys think? I actually was a bit woah about this idea that I actually felt like hugging my muse and giving it a cookie. Oh ummm you all probably know this if you follow my on tumblr...but I've kind of stopped watching TVD so hence why this story isn't following the SL of TVD at all (My poor UC fanfic which I've planned to follow SL... might have shift that around once I'm done with this fic)<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello my lovely readers! I know what a quick update! Just finished part one of the next chapter so I decided it was only right to update with Chapter Ten!**

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers (so glad you are all enjoying this fanfic and sticking with my crazy muse ideas): ** **ZOEYSEES, Iluvyeachick, babyshan211, Ladyjaxs999, randomlittleme, ElizabethxSalvatore, Anna (Yep this is a Bamon fanfic...very very slow build...don't want to throw them immediately together so quickly. Well I hope it doesn't seem so quickly when I put them together).**

**To all those who are following this story...THANKS! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my OC's and my grammatical errors**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten<em>

'Ahhhh!' screamed Bonnie her closed fist stopping at Marcus's face restraining herself from hitting him

Sound of a hand clapping signaling the ending of Bonnie and Marcus's combat training in the early hours of the morning. Bonnie pulled back standing up straighter putting out a hand for Marcus to grab as she helped him up. Gabriel walked towards the two impressed.

'You two have gotten faster in your combat skills' he noted

'But...' Marcus and Bonnie whispered to each other only to look at each other and smirk both knowing that Gabriel never gives them compliments without another comment followed by it

'But you are going have to be a little more faster, stronger and deceptive in your moves when fighting an Original you are going have to keep them guessing your next move'

Bonnie and Marcus nodded as Marcus rolled his head side to side to decrease the tightening of his muscles explaining 'I swear you've gotten stronger Bonnie. I wouldn't have thought you were in a coma two days ago'

Bonnie chuckled unclenching and clenching her left fist hearing the cracking of her bones 'I think my body missed the adrenaline of training and-'

'Dammit Michael! The rule was no magic!'

Marcus, Bonnie along with Gabriel looked to see Alexis sitting up on the ground drenched in water and Michael holding back a laugh and trying to appear innocence as Rosario and Robbie shook their head of the bickering between the two again

Michael shrugged his shoulders 'Alexis it's not my fault. I couldn't control my magic and somehow it got all the water from that jug onto you'

'Yeah and who the hell put a jug of water near the mat for?' Alexis asked angrily looking at Michael. No one owning up and it wasn't like Michael was going to admit he put the jug there innocently telling his mom that the glassed jug of iced water was for them to drink after training

Getting up carefully while still pissed off she continued her glare at Michael '**This** is why I like Bonnie as our teacher. She lays out the rules and trains us accordingly without any cheating in between'

Michael's dark brown eyes narrowed at the younger girl stepping towards her 'Well I'm teaching you that not everyone in this world plays by the rule and you have to be ready for when something doesn't go your way'

Alexis shivered feeling her red tank top sticking to her skin but her glare never wavered from Michael's as she pushed him back from the closeness he was to her

'Jerk' she muttered walking away from him and into the house to have a hot shower.

Michael sighed running his hand over his buzzed hair cut then over his face annoyed when he looked to everyone else who had their disapproving look pointed towards him

'What?!' he yelled out as his mother crossed her arms over her chest with a raised eyebrow

'Why do you always pick on that poor girl?'

Michael scoffed as if his mother said the most disgusting thing 'Me?! I don't pick her I'm just making her stronger. She needs to be more cautious, anything can happen to her'

Bonnie smirked looking to Marcus who smirked back that what they were witnessing was really a confirmation of a theory they had been thinking of between Michael and Alexis's bickering. Marcus looked to the slightly distraught looking Michael crossing his arms over his chest 'Mrs. Bennett he's just crushing on Alexis that's all'

Michael head whipped so quickly towards Marcus exclaiming 'What! No! Me...like...Alexis. That's crazy!' he sputtered out

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders holding back the urge to laugh at her cousin's actions at the moment 'Not a crazy idea Marcus. I mean they do say that there's a thin line between love and hate-'

'-Maybe he crossed over to love' said Marcus finishing Bonnie's sentence

Robbie narrowed his eyes a little almost in thought of the times between his sister and Michael and seeing the point that Marcus and Bonnie was making wasn't a crazy one. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the teens drama while Rosario clasped her hands together clapping happily for her son skipping towards him grabbing his hands

'Is it true my son? Could it be that you are in love with her?'

Michael snatched his hands out of his mother's grasp 'No!' he exclaimed walking past her towards the house not before turning around and pointing fingers Marcus and Bonnie's ways

'You two stop creating crazy stories that are not true' he said then pointed to his mother knowing the statement that Marcus and Bonnie said would be engraved in her head

'Mom don't even think of butting into my love life or coming up with ways to push Alexis and I together. I don't hate her but that doesn't mean I love her. I just tolerate her okay?!'

Waiting for any response from anyone for it never came he yelled out again 'Okay?!'

Gabriel chuckled watching everyone stumble over their words from Michael's tone 'Uhhhh yeah okay' they all said watching the angry boy stomp back into the house scratching the back of his head in frustration with his family muttering away

'Crazy family...don't know what they are talking about- he stopped from the knocking at the front door.

Looking around he looked to the clock in the living room 'Seven o'clock. Who could be here at this time on a Sunday?'

Walking towards the door holding the door knob he rolled his eyes from the familiar feeling of the person outside. He opened the door to the last person he wanted to see right now

'Of course the leech that never sleeps would be here at this hour of the morning'

'Well somebody fell off on the wrong side of their broom this morning'

Michael rolled his eyes continuing his sarcasm 'Ha! Really hilarious. Now what the hell do you want?'

'Thought I start my day by annoying the hell out of-' he paused mid sentence when a familiar voice looking behind Michael he caught sight of Bonnie laughing walking back into the house from the backyard.

Glaring back at Michael speaking to him an accusing tone 'When were you going to tell me Bonnie was awake?'

Michael laughed at the elder Salvatore 'Last time I checked we aren't friends and I don't take orders from you'

'Yeah but she had people worrying for her'

'Really? Haven't seen anyone come around to check up on her. Who could possibly be worrying about Bonnie besides her family and Caroline. You mean Elena? Stefan?' said Michael his expression in thoughtful expression ticking off the people that would be worrying about Bonnie then looked at Damon with a smirk stating mockingly

'You'

Damon gulped keeping a poker face trying not to show Michael how much he had worried about Bonnie the past two days not that anyone else knew

'Michael...' Damon heard Bonnie's soft tone towards her cousin

Michael rolled his eyes stepping back sarcastically stating 'Damon look! Bonnie is alive! Yay! Look Bonnie! Oh and Bonnie, Damon might not just be a blood sucking leech he might have a heart yay!'

Damon looked at Michael weirdly then at Bonnie motioning to the boy 'Is he always like this?'

'Only when the family tag team on him. Come on in Damon and please excuse my training clothes' said Bonnie motioning to her grey yoga pants and black tank top.

Damon looked to Michael with a smug look 'Move aside kid' he said walking into the house

Michael sneered at the vampire walking into his cousin's house like he owned the place. He watched Bonnie motion for Damon to sit on the long couch in the living room as she sat in the one-seated arm chair diagonal from him. Michael rolled his eyes at the sudden niceness his cousin was displaying around the vampire and decided to go and have a shower not wanting to see anymore

'So lets skip the pleasantries what do you want Damon?' asked Bonnie straight to the point while retying her hair into the high ponytail again.

'Would it be surprising for me to say that I only came to get an update on your condition?'

Bonnie chuckled nodding 'Yes it is. So what no Elena running into the fire trouble?'

Damon shook his head leaning forward 'So when were you going to let them know you were...you know okay'

'Today actually. I woke up two days. My uncle and aunty demanded I stay home for a day to get my head straight on what to do next and now I can face the world'

Leaning forward Bonnie was still curious 'You've never come over to my house even when asking me for something but since I've been back I've seen you more than-' she paused in thought of an example only to chuckle when it came to her

'-More than Stefan. Considering that I was more closer to him than you'

'Hey! We're close unless you want to get closer' he wiggled his eyebrows up and down in suggestion causing Bonnie to laugh

Damon froze in his teasing manner observing the young witch. Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her for a week that he felt like he was seeing her for the first time in a different perspective.

'_She has never laughed like that before around me'_

Shaking his head of his floating thoughts of Bonnie he watched as she calmed a little only to stop immediately laughing and straighten her posture. Damon had a feeling he knew who entered the room so he stood up and turned around to face him.

'Bonnie, Alexis has finish. Go wash up and get ready for breakfast' said Gabriel glaring at Damon

Even though his gaze was not on Bonnie, she still stood up quietly saying loud enough for her uncle to hear 'Yes uncle'

Damon watched the outspoken witch be deduced to the quiet teen obeying her elders and not even saying goodbye to Damon went upstairs.

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest at the vampire sternly stating 'I don't know if you have the worst memory of a vampire or you are just ignorant but I'm pretty sure I told you that we are done with you and that Bonnie is done with you and your friends'

'Yeah well we're not done with her. She needs our help and whether you like it or not we're going to be here for her until she tells us not to'

Gabriel's eyes narrowed in thought looking at Damon almost in confusion then chuckled 'Well this is new'

Damon rolled his eyes annoyed 'What?'

'In the witches society you and Stefan have made quite an impression. Stefan the Ripper and Damon the Manipulator-' Gabriel paused in his talk uncrossing his arms for his hands to rest upon the top the couch looking at Damon

'-but you seem to actually care for Bonnie. Damon Salvatore caring for a witch. Who knew? Elena must have really changed you'

Damon lowly growled at Gabriel 'This has nothing to do with Elena'

Gabriel smirked 'Really? Last time I checked and everyone else knows that everything you do is for Elena. Oh wait first everything you did was for Katherine but that changed to Elena'

'What are you getting at? said Damon through his gritted teeth

'I'm saying that if you are helping Bonnie to gain some good points or get a very loving dreamy hug you dream of from Elena then stay the hell away from my niece'

'It's not like-'

'Honey' said Rosario entering the living room placing her hand on her husband's shoulder telling him

'If Damon truly does want to help our Bonnie then let him'

Gabriel was a stubborn man but he loved his family and if he had to put away his pride for awhile then so be it. Damon didn't say anything but crossed his arms over his chest feeling a little uncomfortable of this whole conversation as Rosario looked Damon's way 'But if you or anyone else dare hurt Bonnie then you'll have us deal with'

'Yeah!' screamed Marcus, Alexis and Robbie only to scramble back into the kitchen when Rosario whipped her head to glare warningly at the teens who were eavesdropping.

Looking back at Damon, she sighed tiredly 'This is a one time warning okay'

Damon nodded as Rosario motioned with her head for him to follow her. Following her, she stopped at the front door opening it she ended the conversation 'I think it's best if you leave. If Bonnie wants you or your brother to help her then she'll ask you but you two better not push to have it your way'

Damon without a word walked out of the house not before hearing the words from Gabriel to his wife 'Do you actually think he'll stay away from Bonnie from our warning?'

Rosario chuckled watching Damon walk towards his car she looked up to her husband 'He's Damon Salvatore from what we know about him, has he ever followed rules or even warnings'

Gabriel smirked looking down at Rosario placing a chaste kiss on her lips murmuring 'Have I told you that you are just so hot when you're threatening people or in this case a vampire'

Rosario laughed closing the door with her foot as she wrapped her arms around Gabriel's neck whispering back to him 'Well we could kick the kids out for today and you can just see how hot you can get me'

Gabriel smirked wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer 'As you wish madam'

'Okay please wait till we're out of the house!' screeched Bonnie coming down the stairs

Gabriel pulled back to look at Bonnie 'Well could you hurry it up then'

Bonnie poked out her tongue playfully to her uncle causing him to laugh at her childish manner. Swinging his arm around Rosario's shoulder he placed a chaste kiss on the side of her face 'We better get some food before the kids get to it especially once Michael finishes his shower'

* * *

><p>Hours later and finally out of the house, Michael and Marcus sat at a table booth at the Mystic Grill. Marcus looked at his grumpy friend picking up a fry and chucking it at his head<p>

'Hey!' yelled Michael looking at Marcus angrily

'Come on man, you can't still be mad at Bonnie and I?'

Marcus got his answer with Michael grabbing the fry that was thrown at him and threw it back at Marcus. 'Okay I'll take that as a yes, but seriously man you can't blame us. You and Alexis argue like a married couple'

'Doesn't mean I like...like her. Alexis is like the annoying little sister to me that I love teasing and picking on'

'So you love her?' said Marcus with a smile picking up a chip and taking a bite out of it

Michael rolled his eyes 'Yes but I'm not in love with her'

Marcus nodded shrugging his shoulder as Michael asked 'You and Bonnie are going to stop now'

Marcus swallowed and nodded 'Yeah Bonnie and I will stop and besides you are the brother we love to tease and pick on'

'Ugh seriously Marcus you and your cheesy ass lines'

Marcus laughed 'You and Bonnie love them. Speaking of Bonnie, is it just me or do you think she's taking this whole wake up from the coma a little too lightly'

'I know what you mean man, but this is Bonnie we're talking about. She hides her feelings makes everything seem fine...we just-' Michael paused taking a breath in and out before continuing

'We just have to wait till she is ready to talk about her thoughts on all of this'

'It's crazy though right? I mean that Bonnie was destined years ago to bring down Klaus and his family. Talk about your fate already being written out for you'

Michael nodded in agreement stating a little peeved 'Yeah but the fact all of this goes as far as to being about angels and demons kind of makes the fact that witches are just puppets for angels'

Marcus leaned a little closer to whisper 'It's kind of intimidating isn't it? I mean I thought your dad was shit scary but the fact that our ancestors are created by angels and took orders from angels it kind of makes me wonder what it would mean for us?'

'What do you mean?' Michael wondered but couldn't help roll his eyes knowing that Marcus was going to divulge into another one of his crazy theories

Marcus dropped the fry in his hand into the basket of fries and rubbed his hands together in quick motion to dust off the salt remains

'So we all get the pieces to create the stone and it's up to Bonnie to somehow get rid of the Original vampires with the stone what if they-' Marcus motioned with his finger upwards '-they have a plan for not only Bonnie but for all of us like our ancestors to continue fighting their war'

Michael chuckled stating mockingly 'What...that one day we might have to fight vampires older than the Originals'

Marcus leaned back almost in realization of how true Michael's statement could be 'Woah I never thought of that. Do you think we should start preparing ourselves if we do come across a vampire of those kinds'

'Yeah with what information besides Bonnie's dream. We all thought Klaus and his family were the oldest vampires and now we get told that there are older ones. Man researching about it is going to be fucking annoying once we get through this immortal stone crap'

Marcus groaned annoyed already feeling a headache coming on from thinking about it his eyes shutting he failed to see Jeremy Gilbert take a seat in the next booth his back facing them 'Can we change the subjects now?'

Michael laughed at his friend 'How do you think Bonnie's friends will take the news?' Michael wondered out loud

Marcus rolled his eyes annoyed of that topic 'Can't they just stay out of Bonnie's business I mean they did it so well only calling upon her when they needed her for their problems'

'That's not all true' a male voice disrupted them causing Michael to turn around and Marcus to look behind Michael to see a short brown haired teenage boy looking probably around Alexis and Robbie's age.

'And you are?' asked Michael narrowing his eyes at the teenage boy trying to figure out where he had seen him

'Jeremy...Jeremy Gilbert'

Marcus laughed a little while Michael smirked remembering seeing him at the Salvatore house on the night of the sacrifice 'Oh yeah you're the infamous Gilbert ring wearing little brother'

Jeremy's jaw twitched hearing Michael's sarcasm in his tone talking back 'We all love Bonnie. She means everything to us'

Michael was quiet taking in his words then said 'There's a difference between you and your friend's love for Bonnie and our love for Bonnie. You say you are all are friends to Bonnie but friends never only see each when they need something from each other and at least a phone call wouldn't hurt once or twice'

'Elena did call but Bonnie made it quite clear she didn't want any contact with anyone' said Jeremy defending his sister remembering her crying to when Bonnie told Elena that she didn't want anymore contact with anyone from Mystic Falls as she needed to focus on her own life

'What's all your excuses for when Bonnie only lived minutes away. What was all your excuses when she got kidnapped by your vampire ex-girlfriend. Everyone crowded around Elena worrying about her right? Did anyone check up on my cousin to see if she was alright? I mean at that time I would expect Elena...you know seeing that she's the best friend would at least call Bonnie to see if she's alright especially after getting fooled by a vampire. No instead she was in her Salvatore bubble wasn't she? How about when my Grams died from what I know when I was with Bonnie when she visited us was that it was Caroline who called her and she never had any knowledge of the supernatural world but you all did. When Bonnie pushes you all away you all should've pushed back making sure that she knew you were all there for her. Her dad didn't want us near her because of our way of life and cut her trip short. When she got back to Mystic Falls, her dad went away again to another business trip and my cousin was alone and it kills me that no one stood up to take care of her.'

Jeremy scoffed angrily to hide the discomfort of the truth of Michael's words 'What about you? Why didn't you step up?'

Marcus's eyes widened knowing how short tempered Michael was and Jeremy was not helping because in that instant MIchael's dark brown eyes focused on Jeremy and he raised his hand in alignment with Jeremy's face and made a closed fist. Jeremy's eyes widened from the sudden feel of constriction around his throat and knew immediately that it was Michael chocking him magically

'i did. I had to disrespect my uncle's wishes of having no contact with Bonnie but I called her at least once during the week. I didn't care if my dad yelled at me for being disrespectful to his brother's order about his daughter but she was my cousin, and she was alone. I knew she'd never admit it but in this godforsaken town once you know Elena no one else's life seems to matter. I know she's your sister and all but she needs to learn that there are other lives and to not sit back while everyone cater and worries about her. She needs to stop being so damn self-sacrificing and start to really care about others'

'She...does' chocked out Jeremy

'Actions speak louder than words' said Michael releasing his hold on Jeremy. The young teen leaned to the side coughing from the sudden infill of air into his system.

'Is everything alright here?' a blonde haired blue eyed boy asked looking at Jeremy a little concerned

'Yeah just freaking peaceful here. Lets get out of here Marcus' said Michael tossing the money for the food and drinks on the table

The blonde boy stepped aside letting the two new boys pass as he looked down to Jeremy 'Are you okay Jeremy?'

Jeremy rubbed his throat nodding 'Yeah I'm fine Matt'

Matt looked to see the back of the boys leaving the Grille 'Who were they?' he asked

'Friends of Bonnie' said Jeremy a little worried thinking they were the good guys but now couldn't help but wonder if they would become trouble for Mystic Falls

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile at Gilbert residence...<em>

Bonnie chuckled not at all surprised seeing Stefan in the kitchen after she was bombarded with a tight hug from a hysterical Elena Gilbert and then she was being guided into the kitchen.

'Bonnie...' said Stefan so quietly overwhelmed as he walked towards her and pulled her into a hug taking the young witch by surprise from Stefan's action

Stefan pulled away quickly 'Uhhh sorry. I'm just glad you're awake and okay'

Bonnie nodded smiling a little as Stefan nervously scratched the back of his head looking to Elena who told Bonnie to sit down on the stool by the kitchen counter. Taking a seat she looked to Elena besides her and decided to start the conversation first

'I actually wanted to talk to you and Caroline about what happen but she got held up with something with her mom. And since Stefan is here it makes it easier for to not have to tell this twice in which I'm certain you'll repeat this story to Damon'

Stefan nodded but said 'If you don't want me to tell Damon then I won't'

'It's okay he's bound to find out' she said and watched Stefan roll his eyes stating

'Or he could just waltz right into the house because he can't mind his own business'

Bonnie looked up to see the older Salvatore walk into the kitchen smirking 'Ah so the team is here'

Ignoring Damon's comment she continued 'Firstly I'm glad you're alive and okay Elena. Secondly my family and I will be staying in Mystic Falls for awhile. Not sure how long because Elijah did not go with the plan in killing Klaus so now it's up to my family and I to finish the job'

'We'll help' said Elena immediately but Bonnie raised a hand shaking her head

'No. I can't put you guys into danger. That was why I was put into a coma to understand and learn of how to end Klaus. This was my destiny...written from decades ago to right the wrong of the creation of the Original vampires' said Bonnie as Damon watched her speak with a far away look on her face

'Bonnie I don't understand...' said Elena causing Bonnie to smile and grabbing her best friend's hand

'It means that I need you and you two vampires to stay out of trouble and out of my way. This is bigger than what you all can handle'

'What you have more experience than us little witch?' said Damon aggravated from the sudden orders from Bonnie

'Unless you know something about the immortal stone'

Damon frowned in confusion questioning out loud 'The immortal what?'

'Exactly' said Bonnie rolling her eyes causing Stefan to chuckle only Bonnie would cause a scowl on his brother's face

'Bonnie you're my best friend! You can't expect me to sit back and not do anything!' exclaimed Elena in that worried tone

Bonnie squeezed Elena's hands in reassurance 'I expect exactly that. Continue your life, we can hang out and whatever but don't ask about my business. I've already broken the code of talking a little about this to you guys but I got my uncle's permission because he understood when I explained that you'll put yourself in danger to trying to find out what was going on with me and we can't risk losing anymore lives. We were lucky that it was only Greta, Jules and Katherine died in the sacrifice. Jules should've been saved for she was merely an innocent wolf but we were too late and **that** is my only regret'

Bonnie paused shaking her head of her thoughts continuing 'But from these past experiences I've learnt that sometimes lives need to be lost in order for other lives to be saved'

Elena stared at her best friend speechless it was as if she was seeing her for the first time. She wasn't the same Bonnie Bennett she knew...she matured so much in so little time of her life. Meanwhile Stefan leaned against the kitchen sink letting Bonnie's words sink in and couldn't help but ask

'Code? You mean your Assassin code?'

Bonnie nodded looking to him 'That's why I had to cut connection with you all especially you Elena. You were going becoming distractions in my training but that didn't help because I still worried' chuckled Bonnie stating

'That's why I kept in contact with Matt to see if he was alright and everyone else and yes I told him not to tell you all that him and I were keeping contact and besides it's not like you'd see him frequently'

'That's not-' started Elena but quietened when Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her friend shrugging her shoulders

'Come on Elena it's true. I mean I barely saw Matt when I lived here and that's my fault getting too caught up with everything here but in a way moving away made Matt and I closer, now it's almost like how he and I were before I found out I was witch' smiled Bonnie then let go of Elena's hands standing up

'So that's all I wanted to tell you all. Now I got to go and visit Matt and update him on everything'

Elena bit her bottom lip tightly hating that Bonnie was leaving now after dropping that bomb looking to her friend 'Bonnie you can't just-'

'Leave. Elena-' but was cut off by Elena who now stood up in front of Bonnie

'Please Bonnie you've got to at least let us help you. After everything you've done to help us it's the least we can do'

Bonnie chuckled 'Me helping you was because I wanted to. I never expected anything in return'

'Then let us help because we want to and we can be useful and besides Klaus is still a danger to all of us'

Bonnie closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose regretting she told Elena and that maybe she should've listened to her uncle when he warned her that telling them might be a bad idea that they wouldn't listen to her

'Fine we'll involve you guys when it is absolutely necessary'

'Bonnie-' started Elena but was cut off by Bonnie

'No Elena, my family and I are pretty capable with dealing with the troubles of the supernatural and over the three months of gruesome training they are the only ones I can fight along with'

Bonnie noticed Damon, Stefan and Elena look at Bonnie confused with her statement as she explained as simply as she could 'We train together everyday and because of that we've learnt everything about each other. So when we are in battle we just click of moves to do next to take down the enemy and the only way we mess up is when we have more people in the fight with us; because of the distraction of looking out for people outside of our coven'

'So what you're just saying we would just be in your way then?' said Damon glaring at Bonnie hating that she just made him sound like some mere weakling human being!

Bonnie looked to Damon smirking and nodding 'Yeah you will be'

Damon stared at the witch and smirking with a shrug of his shoulders 'Fine'

'Damon!' both Stefan and Elena exclaimed at the same time

Damon motioned with his hands to Bonnie 'She doesn't want us to be in her way. Besides we just be asking to be killed if we were just in the way as Bonnie had so eloquently explained to us'

Bonnie stared at Damon not at all buying the lines he just spouted but decided to just leave it 'Good now I really have to go' she said hugging Elena goodbye

Elena reluctantly hugged Bonnie back whispering 'Talk later'

Bonnie pulled back with a smile and a nod and said her goodbyes to both Stefan and Damon. All three watching Bonnie leave the house and close the door, Damon felt the judging eyes from both Stefan and Elena.

Turning around he was of course bombarded with the beginning lecture from his little brother 'Damon that was really un-call for. Bonnie is our friend and even if you don't want to admit it but she has helped us so many times even at times where she didn't have to. Even when she hated vampires she'd put aside her pride and helped us out even with her family's disapproval of us. The least you could do is put aside your pride and help her'

Damon looked to Stefan with a bored expression causing Stefan to narrow his eyes at his brother in aggravation

'Are you done?' asked Damon causing Elena's eyes to widen in shock of Damon's disrespectful manner about to speak but Damon held up a finger signaling Elena to not speak

'Did I say I was not going to help the witch?' he asked

Elena frowned confused nodding 'Yeah you just told my best friend rudely that-'

Damon cut her off '-that I would stay out of her way. I didn't say anything about not finding out what her and her family are up to and what we can do to help to get rid of Klaus'

Stefan and Elena stared at Damon in shock but it was Stefan's chuckle that broke the trance stating 'You know what I'm not even surprised'

Damon feigned shock 'Really? I should really work on my element of surprise then'

Stefan smiled at his brother asking 'So where do we start?'

'Well we begin with our first clue. Finding our what the hell is the immortal stone and why I have never heard about it'


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1

**AN: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Typing up part two took longer than I had expected, and I'm keeping to my strict rule to always be a chapter ahead. So I just finished part two last night so now ya'll can have Chapter 11 part 1!**

**Firstly to the reviewers...thanks you to: Guest, Iluvyeachick, babyshan211, ZOEYSEES, Ladyjaxs999, randomlittleme (hope you like the new characters), gitan312 (thanks so much for that review), bonnie4eva, aprilf00l (glad you're enjoying the slow Bamon build up and the archangel background).**

**Thank you also to those that are following this story AND for adding this story to their favs!**

**Hope you like the two new characters... I've become quite fond of them.  
>New characters:<br>-Leon Lorell played by Justin Chambers  
>-Sora Nakamura played by Miura Shohei<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything of TVD except OC characters, the storyline and all my grammatical/spelling errors**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven...Part One<em>

In the early hours of four in the morning in New York City, a tired rugged man of thirty sat behind his office desk; flipping through an unknown witch's grimoire that he was able to get his hands during his trip in Italy a few days ago. Carefully studying and translating the words of what was in the book he failed to hear a knock at his door until the second time of knocking was louder.

Looking up to the closed door, his eyes squinted even though his lamp and the fire from the fireplace filled the room with enough light

'Come in' he said loudly awaiting the visitor. Closing the grimoire, his dark brown eyes widened in surprise of seeing the eighteen year old boy walking into his office dressed in black pajamas pants and a white wife beater top and holding a piece of paper in his hands.

'Sora you're up early. Usually you'd be stumbling into the house or still asleep' joked the older man. Sora ignored his long time family friend and opened up the map in his hand and placed it on his desk pointing to the destination. The man looked to where Sora was pointing at and said reading the destination in question

'Mystic Falls?'

Sora nodded as the older man looked at him in confusion of what's the point of him pointing to Mystic Falls. All he knew was that place was an attraction for a lot of supernatural activity but other than that it was nothing really interesting to keep him there longer than a week

Sora rolled his eyes in annoyance that the man hadn't clicked on to the reason for Mystic Falls 'Leon, that's where she is,' said Sora

'Who?'

Sora scratched the back of his head in agitation causing more mess to his bed hair. Stepping back he began to pace back and forth reminding Leon 'The girl! The one that has been in my dreams!'

Leon continued to watch the restless boy 'The one that my mom showed in my dreams telling me I have to look for her. The same girl that whenever i dream of her causes my tattoo to glow' he finished with raising his hand and pointed to his yin-yang tattoo on the back of his wrist.

Leon chuckled at the distressed boy 'Oh that girl!'

Letting his hands fall down on his hip, Sora glared his dark brown eyes at the man 'Yes **that** girl. Now this town is a small town so we can get grandfather to fund another Leon Lorell exhibition show at Mystic Falls. Plus side is that you get to show off some of these treasures you've discovered these past months'

'And you think she'll actually show up to the exhibition show?' asked Leon leaning back in his brown leather office chair

Sora smirked stating with confidence 'Because I have exactly what she wants'

* * *

><p>'<em>Deep breathe in and out through the nose and out the mouth' Bonnie reminded herself as she pushed herself forward to run faster. To where? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was in a strange mansion. Again. Except this time she was running aimlessly down this ridiculously long hallway as the walls from either side of her melted with each of her steps.<em>

_Bonnie looked back only for her eyes to widen at the scenery behind disappearing just pushing her to run faster. Bonnie screamed in surprise when a hand shot out pulling her into a room. She opened her eyes to be faced with the familiar enchanting dark brown eyes that entranced her. The unknown man looking to be of Japanese descent with his straight dark brown hair that fell just below his earlobe but perfectly shaped his face. He smiled at Bonnie making her gulp at the closeness between the two resisting the urge to allow her hand to swipe the side bang of his dark brown hair. Before he could speak, Bonnie was thrown back into the real world_

* * *

><p>Bonnie let out a small sigh of reluctance. Opening her eyes slowly to another brand new day. She turned her head to the side to see the red digits of her alarm clock reading 5:10am.<p>

Groaning in annoyance that she only had twenty minutes left till she had to wake up. Sitting up she ran her hands tiredly through her wavy curls her mind flickering to yet another repetition of that dream she has been having for the past two weeks. It was already bad enough that her family and her still had no lead on where to start searching for the map even with Damon, Stefan, Alaric and Jenna's help, they still ended up with nothing. It was like this whole immortal stone was never written down only spoken about like fairytales you tell your children at night. Then there was this recurring dream she kept having that made no sense.

Who was she running from? Where in the world was she? And who was that guy that pulled her to safety? Bonnie took a sharp intake of breath as the image of his face flickered through her mind. She winced from the sudden small burning sensation at the back of her neck near her right shoulder blade. This caused her to immediately get out of her bed and walk into the adjoining bathroom. Switching on the lights she noted that her hair had now grown longer almost halfway down her back. She lifted her hair high in the air and turned around to get a look from the reflection of the mirror at her tattoo located near her shoulder blade. No longer in shock anymore she stared at her yin-yang tattoo that was now glowing.

It was strange a tattoo that she picked randomly of her crazy eighteenth birthday night out with her cousin, Alexis, Robbie and Marcus. They had decided to get tattoos to commemorate the night. Robbie and Marcus surprisingly and funnily chickened out but Alexis, herself and Michael went and got one. It was a simple yin-yang tattoo but Bonnie was just drawn to the design like she was meant to choose that tattoo. Shaking her head slightly from the memory she stared at the now not glowing tattoo whispering about the unknown boy of her dreams

'Who are you?'

Her alarm clock rang signalling that it was now twenty-five past five in the morning. Dropping her hair she walked back into her room switching off her alarm and sat back down on her bed. Today was Monday and her first day back at Mystic Falls high. Considering that her and her family were going to be staying at Mystic Falls a little longer than expected; her uncle and aunty figured to keep up with appearance they should enrol herself, Marcus, Michael, Alexis and Robbie into Mystic Falls high. It didn't take long to convince Marcus's uncle, Scott O'Donnell to let Marcus stay as he knew it was for a mission; but it took Robbie and Alexis's parents a little longer to convince. Mr and Mrs Johnson were already missing their children for the past weeks already, but they understood. They along with Marcus's uncle was to continue running base from Georgia and find any lead of whereabouts of the map for the immoral stone.

This was their life. This was what they were born to do. Now that they had high school and she was not looking forward to it. Sure she'll see Elena and Stefan, but she had been trying to avoid them as much as possible. She'll certainly see Caroline and Tyler and without Tyler there; it will cause Caroline to try and force Bonnie and Elena to sit down and be like before. Bless her soul and call Bonnie a bitter girl but she learnt a long time that her friendship with Elena has long changed. It wasn't anyone's fault...it was a thing called life.

Too much had happened in both of their lives to be like they were. To be like they were before Elena's parents died. To be like they were before the Salvatore brothers entered their lives; before she found out she was a witch. Too much happened after that. Secrets that was meant to be hidden were revealed, innocent lives were sacrificed and the life that she was certain of as viewing as black and white became gray and affected her. She was becoming like Damon and Stefan where Elena was the main priority to protect, because of that she failed to protect innocent people that got caught in the crossfires of their plans.

'Yo cuz come on! Training is about to start in fifteen minutes!' yelled out Michael behind her closed door

'Coming!' yelled out Bonnie. Standing up she made her bed, grabbed her training clothes and went to the bathroom to quickly wash up and change for training

* * *

><p>'...and that class room will be your history class' pointed out Bonnie to Alexis as the two girls continued their walk down the hallway of Mystic Falls high; both trying to ignore the stares and whispers from others.<p>

Alexis nodded asking 'I have Alaric for that class?'

Bonnie nodded 'Yep probably the best history teacher that I've had'

'I second that' a voice besides Bonnie said surprising both Bonnie and Alexis causing them to halt in their walk to see a smiling Stefan Salvatore

'Stefan hey...' said Bonnie awkwardly causing Alexis to look at her weirdly, but then again she has never actually seen Stefan and Bonnie talk one on one because either Elena or Damon would be present in the room

'Hey Bonnie' he said with a smile then looked to Alexis asking

'How are you feeling Alexis for first day at a new school?'

Alexis shrugged her shoulders sighing in reluctance as she admitted 'I would rather take fighting vampires than today'

Stefan chuckled watching Bonnie look to her friend and agree with her 'I'd rather have four hours of training than coming back to school'

'Now you're just making this school sound horrible' said Alexis

'It isn't' said Bonnie then started to explain part of the reason of why she wasn't looking forward to going back to school

'It's just... okay you do realize starting school means we have to include studying with our training and our mission' Alexis eyes widened in realization then groaned

'Oh man! It's already hard enough keeping up with both. It's like we're back in Georgia where we had no social life'

Stefan chuckled then opened his mouth to ask Bonnie about the immortal stone [in which she still haven't explained the whole story to them] 'Hey Bonnie about the-'

Bonnie cut him off having a feeling of what he was going to ask 'Sorry Stefan I have to go' then walked away from Alexis and Stefan.

'_Thanks Bonnie, just leave me alone with the vampire' _Alexis thought annoyed

Stefan let out a sigh of disappointment of what just happened. This had just confirmed that Bonnie was indeed avoiding him. Looking to Alexis, the girl just nervously chuckled at him

'Yeah sorry about that' she said

Stefan shrugged his shoulders 'That's okay. I don't blame her for not wanting to-' he was cut off by a female voice calling out his name.

'Hey Stefan' smiled Elena once reaching her boyfriend and linking arms with him then smiled at Alexis. Alexis held back the urge to roll her eyes at Elena reminding herself to be less rude towards the girl that was Bonnie's best friend.

'Hey Alexis' said Elena happily

Alexis held back all her sarcastic thoughts wanting to be spoken and just mumbled 'Hey'

Sensing that Alexis was not going to say anything else to her, Elena looked to her boyfriend asking

'Walk me to class?'

Stefan smiled nodding then looked to Alexis 'Enjoy your first day Alexis' he said

'Yeah' muttered Alexis watching them walk away from her into the crowd in which Alexis now realized she was alone.

'Great I should have just stuck with the boys this morning' she said annoyed looking around for anyone she knew to show her where her locker would be.

Alexis gasped in surprise when someone tapped her on her shoulder. Turning around she let a sound of relief to find a smiling Jeremy Gilbert that she had spoken to a couple of times at the Grille while he worked

'You know you look a little lost' he said

Alexis chuckled nodding 'I know where my classes are. I just don't know where my locker is' she explained showing him the paper with her locker number

'Oh this is not too far from mine' he said then stepped to the side of Alexis and held out an arm towards her

'I shall take you there if you like?' Alexis chuckled and looped her arm through his smiling up to him

'Thank you' she said as the two walked the hallway as Jeremy began to talk about the school and what to avoid. Alexis listened and couldn't help but think

'_How is it I can get along with you but at the mere sight of your sister I'm annoyed by her?'_

* * *

><p>Seated on the couch in the living room, Gabriel frowned at the information relayed to him over the phone by Marcus's uncle 'Are you sure about this Scott? Tomorrow night'<p>

Gabriel ran a hand over his mouth his fingers brushing against the stubbles on his chin in deep thought 'This is Leon we're talking about. He always has a motive when he is gracing his presence in a new town or country'

Gabriel's eyes widened of what Scott told him 'How reliable is this source?' he asked immediately

Gabriel chuckled nodding from Scott's answer 'Did you pay that source very nicely for his help?'

Hearing the response Gabriel smirked 'Very well. Thanks for the heads up Scott, you can talk to your nephew about what we need for the next mission. Keep your eyes on the source as well, I don't want us to be walking into a trap' with that all said he ended the call only to lowly growl when his senses became attuned to the shift of change in the room

'What the hell do you want?' he asked not even bothering to around

'Wow and here I thought we were on good terms'

Gabriel rolled his eyes placing his phone on the coffee table and stood up to face the smirking Damon Salvatore 'Just because we're working together doesn't mean that we have to get along now-' paused Gabriel and raised his left hand and swished his wrist in a quick half circular motion

Before Damon could react he felt his neck snap and darkness washed over him. Gabriel walked towards the fallen vampire looking down he said 'That's for thinking you can just walk into my brother's house without any manners'

* * *

><p>Damon groaned feeling the air enter his lung as he craned his neck side to side hearing the clicking of his bones that was until he remembered how he ended up on the floor of Bonnie Bennett's house<p>

'About time' said the culprit causing Damon to immediately charge after the relaxing seated Gabriel in the living room. Before he could even get within a close proximity of Gabriel he was thrown across the room crashing into the outer stringer of the staircase.

'Don't even bother trying to attack me Damon it would be a waste of your energy and my time. Besides you don't want Bonnie hating you when you have finally gotten her to accept your involvement in her life?'

Damon grunted standing up slowly but masking the slight pain from the strength and speed of being thrown 'I think Bonnie would be understanding if I got rid of you since she must know your attitude' he said sarcastically

Gabriel laughed 'Oh wow Damon. I knew you were confident but not this confident enough to make you stupid'

The vampire clenched his fist in anger staring down at the relaxed warlock who continued talking 'Now Damon since you so rudely barged into my brother's house; what is it that you want to tell me? Since you know that Bonnie is at school'

'Was at a council meeting this morning and that Carol Lockwood got asked to distribute out some invitation to some exhibition ball hosted by some guy named-'

'-Leon Lorell' finished Gabriel

'Guessing you know him'

Gabriel shook his head 'Surprisingly we haven't crossed paths but everyone knows about Leon Lorell the treasure hunter. He takes particular interest the supernatural treasures'

Damon shook his head 'Never heard of him'

'Hmmm maybe because you been stuck in your own obsessions to care'

Before Damon could retort back, Gabriel waved him continuing 'Doesn't really matter. Thank you for the information you can come around when Bonnie comes back. Now leave or do I need to make you leave'

Damon didn't even bother saying anything and left the house angrily, gritting his teeth together. Since when did he let the warlock have the last word. He was Damon freaking Salvatore! Nobody speaks to him like that and live to see the next day.

'_Except Bonnie'_ his conscious teased him

'_That's different' _he argued back internally

'_How is she different?'_ his conscious mocked him

'_It's Bonnie'_

'_Really that's your argument. Wow we have gotten pathetic.'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_We may as well admit it. Ever since our witch came back we've been desperately trying to be involved in her life. Don't even use Elena as an excuse'_

With that last thought Damon was silent as he trail of thoughts continued with more questions

'_Why was he helping? Klaus's attention was no longer on Elena, it was now diverted to the Bennett family so why did he want to help so badly?'_

'_Why did he have such a bad feeling about this whole situation that could endanger Bonnie?'_

'_Why was he so afraid that one day he'll find Bonnie no longer at Mystic Falls again?'_

Not wanting to deal with these thoughts he shook his head almost in hope they would disappear along with his sarcastic conscious and continued his walk to his car and drive to the Grille for the rest of the day of drinking.

* * *

><p>Gabriel and Rosario watched as the teens gathered into the living room. Marcus, Bonnie and Michael taking a seat on the long couch while Robbie and Aleixs took a seat on the single arm couch on either side of the long couch. All eyes were now on Gabriel and Rosario.<p>

'Question before we start' said Michael

Gabriel nodded to his son allowing the boy to talk. Without turning he raised his hand and pointed to Damon Salvatore behind him leaning against the wall 'What the hell is he doing here in our meeting?'

'He's here to help us like he has been these past weeks' said Rosario with a smile causing both Michael and Gabriel to roll their eyes

'It's a little weird if you ask me having him help us' said Alexis

Michael opened his mouth to retort but Bonnie slapped her hand over her cousin's mouth

'Don't you even dare' she said warningly knowing that he would bring up Derek helping in the past.

'You really want to bring **that** up?' she asked while Michael's eyes shifted from Bonnie to his mother who stood there with a not so impressed look while Damon just looked on in confusion.

Michael gulped from his mother's look and shook his head. Bonnie released her hold, smiling she patted his back 'Good boy'

Gabriel cleared his throat to get their attention; with the Ipad in his hands he selected the file that he gathered with the help of Scott

'Leon Lorell' he started

'The treasure hunter?' said Robbie.

'Yes the treasure hunter' said Gabriel turning the Ipad to face them with the picture of the suited Leon Lorell at one of his infamous exhibition show.

'The hot treasure hunter' smirked Alexis looking to Bonnie

'I was wondering when we would cross path with the mysteriously hot treasure hunter' said Bonnie with a smirk as well

Rosario leaned a little forward to look at the picture and nodded in approval 'Wow he is a lot good looking then I had pictured him'

'Ladies!' bellowed Gabriel snapping their attention

Bonnie and Alexis immediately shut their mouth as Rosario patted her husband's shoulder 'Continue my dear'

'Now she sweet talks me' Gabriel playfully said then continued on

'This Saturday Leon Lorell will be having an exhibition show at Mystic Falls'

'Where at?' asked Marcus

Gabriel turned the Ipad back to him switching to the next photo showing them and explaining 'An abandoned estate that was brought today'

'Money is from the same unknown source that has funded for his past exhibition show?' asked Marcus

Gabriel nodded 'The source will not be our priority right now because according to Scott and his source the map we are looking for is with him'

Bonnie looked closer to the picture realizing where it was 'This is the estate on the other side of the woods...The second Lockwood mansion we named it even though they don't own it. Actually we don't know who owns it'

Gabriel and Rosario nodded as Rosario explained 'Well all we know is that the source that funds for Leon is rich and now owns this estate for Leon to easily renovate in it. Leon can easily have that estate renovated within the two days'

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders remembering when her, Elena and Caroline would sneak off there when they were younger and feeling rebellious 'From what I remember It's not exactly destroyed. The structure was still strong, really all it needs is to be cleaned and some new paint and a lot of furnitures but no one lived there not that I can remember'

'Well they have enough time and money for all that. Marcus. Robbie.'

Marcus and Robbie looked from the picture to Gabriel who stated to them 'You two will be running this mission'

'Yes sir' the boys said

'What's the plan we are going to run with?' asked Robbie holding back his nervousness and excitement of running his first mission

Gabriel motioned his head to Damon 'He's the member of the council so he already has one foot through the door-'

'-and Bonnie will be his date' finished Rosario

'What!' exclaimed all the teens as Damon nodded with no complaints of the plan

'Uncle...aunty. Come on! Can't we do the sneak into the estate and Damon distract Leon' pleaded Bonnie

'We could but what if you get caught?' asked Rosario

'I won't' said Bonnie determined to go forward with her plan

'It would be better if you were Damon's date so in case you do get caught you can use Damon as an excuse'

Bonnie squinted her eyes in question 'How...' she paused in realization standing up shaking her head side to side

'Ugh! Ewww no!'

Gabriel sighed from his niece's dramatization 'Bonnie you are the only one that can find this map. If we go we'd be clueless and...'

'And what uncle?'

'I believe that Leon would be expecting you'

Bonnie chuckled in disbelief 'So you're basically throwing me into the trap!'

'Bonnie watch it' warned Gabriel. Bonnie closed her eyes and took a deep breath in and out to control her temper

Opening her eyes she continued 'Uncle if Leon is expecting me. I'm basically signing my death wish'

Gabriel sighed placing the Ipad on the coffee table in front of him he crossed his arms over his chest and asked 'When have you ever ran away from a challenge?'

Bonnie bit her bottom lip and mumbled 'Never'

Gabriel smiled at his niece proudly stating 'That's right never. All you need to do is survive one night with the vampire, find the map and mission accomplished'

Bonnie chuckled 'You always make it sound so easy uncle'

'That's because it is easy' said Alexis

Bonnie chuckled looking to her 'What did I tell you about being cocky'

Alexis rolled her eyes 'Not to be. Besides I like to call it confidence because you're just that damn good in missions'

Everyone in the room except Damon laugh as Bonnie continued 'Oh man now you've picked up the sweet talking ways from Aunty. You know complimenting me won't get you out of anything'

Alexis smiled shrugging her shoulders 'It was worth a try'

Gabriel smiled at everyone 'Okay everybody knows what to do right?'

'Yes sir' they all said except Damon and Rosario. Then without a word Damon just stood up and left. Marcus looked to Robbie seated on his right who nodded knowingly as they both stood up and followed Damon outside.

Once all three were out of the house, Alexis could sense that the Bennett family needed to talk so she stood up and said 'Okay I'm going to go start figuring out what Bonnie has to wear'

Seeing her leave, Michael looked to his dad 'Why are we involving Damon into this?'

Gabriel looked to his son and explained 'Because if we didn't he could ruin this plan and from what I heard, that vampire can't keep his nose out of everyone's business. If he saw Bonnie on her own at the exhibition then we would have just signed out her death wish with him compromising the plan.'

Bonnie nodded a little understanding of her uncle's explanation but that didn't waver Michael's mind 'I still don't trust him' he said

'I don't either-' said Gabriel in agreement with his son pausing and winced as if the next sentence he was going to say was torturous for him

'-but he and his brother have proven themselves these past weeks of wanting to help us'

Michael frowned at his father's words 'Okay who are you and what have you done with my dad?'

Gabriel chuckled at his son's sarcasm 'I have someone here who sees the bigger picture and tells me to swallow my pride' he said looking to his wife

Michael groaned and looked to his mother 'Mom!'

'Don't _mom_ me. I mean sure we had our troubles with the past of trusting Derek but we can't place our distrust on all vampires. I also know that as witches we can't trust vampires but what have I have said about judging supernaturals'

'Not to judge them on the supernatural being they are but the type of person they are' said Bonnie in remembrance.

This was why her uncle and aunty balanced each other out. While her uncle was brought up that all supernatural beings a part from witches were all bad and evil and was to not be trusted. Her aunty on the other hand was brought up in giving them chances because some of them had no choice in the matter of becoming a vampire or a werewolf; it's what they choose to do with this gift/curse later on.

'And...' prodded Rosario looking to Bonnie

'To trust someone until they prove to not be trusted' responded Bonnie then looked to Michael

'Despite their screwed up attitudes and their plans, both the brothers have proven to be reliable'

'Only when it has got to do with Elena'

Bonnie nodded 'True, but sometimes they surprise you'

Michael groaned annoyed leaning back on the couch 'Fine' he said in defeat still having a bad feeling about allowing the Salvatore brothers to help. Maybe he was being protective of his cousin but it just kept gnawing at his guts that the Salvatore brothers would have an impact on their lives particularly Damon with Bonnie. He hadn't said anything to anyone but he noticed the way Damon was around Bonnie. Sure they bickered back and forth but if you paid close attention you see the enjoyment on Damon's side of arguing with Bonnie and as much as he hated to admit it, he could tell his cousin enjoyed being around Damon whether she figured that out or not.

Maybe he was wrong. Bonnie always spoke about Damon being obsessively in love with Elena, and you could see that, but when you see Damon and Bonnie together despite being a vampire and a witch their personality just balance each other out.

'_Maybe it's a good thing that they are helping then I can keep an eye on Damon and Stefan and protect Bonnie from them...well more so from Damon'_

* * *

><p>While the Bennett family was talking Marcus and Robbie decided to go have a chat with Damon outside.<p>

'Hey Damon!' yelled out Marcus halting Damon's walk to his car as the boy jogged a little with Robbie following behind as the three now stood in the middle of the front yard.

Damon turned around to face Marcus stating 'Is this the part where you threaten me if I hurt the witch or ruin your plan? Because if it is then don't even bother with those measly words since I'm already used to hearing from Bonnie and her cousin'

Marcus smirked 'This is not a threat, it's a promise. If Bonnie gets hurt because of you, I will kill you'

'Or we could try and torture him to the point that he wished we just kill him' suggested Robbie with an evil smirk causing Marcus to nod

'I like that idea better. Of course we'd have to kill Stefan because him being alive would keep Damon alive and enduring the torture to live and protect his little brother'

Damon immediately reached out on instinct to rip out Marcus's throat but was brought down by an aneurysm created by Marcus. Looking down to the cowering vampire he chuckled 'You think only Michael and Bonnie threaten you. You forget we're friends with them'

Bending down to be eye-leveled with Damon, Marcus continued 'I should let you in on a little secret. Us torturing you is nothing that's why Robbie said we should try to torture you because if it was Bonnie that was torturing you' he paused chuckling 'well lets just say that you would wish you would be dead instead'

The pain of the aneurysm stopped as Damon continued to listen to Marcus 'Bonnie had a lot of hate for vampires particularly of you and your brother buried in her and her uncle knew that and played on that. Bonnie reveled in her hate and become the best vampire assassin ever especially in torturing for information. You must have a long list of humans you have killed. Bonnie. She has a continuously growing list of vampires she has killed over the past three months she was in Georgia. I know that Mr. Bennett and Michael would rather you dead but Bonnie stops them. Funny the girl that has killed more vampires than us, and who has become who she is because of you and Stefan will not leave you guys alone'

Damon gulped as Marcus analyzed asking out loud the question that has been gnawing him since he came to Mystic Falls 'Besides Elena. What makes you two vampires so special to Bonnie? It's not like you two cared about her when she was here'

Robbie too looking to Damon in curiousity answered 'It's Bonnie. They protect Elena so maybe that's why she keeps them alive'

'Maybe' whispered Marcus unsure and stood up and said to Damon

'Just don't hurt Bonnie. Like you wanting to do everything to protect Elena we're doing the same for Bonnie, because we don't know the outcome for her when we find this immortal stone' with that done Marcus left Damon with Robbie following him back into the house.

Damon stood up watching the two warlocks walk back into the house as all the words that was spoken from Marcus about Bonnie sunk in. The building curiousity about Bonnie was now ignited. Had she really changed that much? Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

* * *

><p>In the darkness of the Bennett residence, the kids had the house to themselves as Gabriel and Rosario got invited by Jenna to join her and Alaric at the Grille for a night out. Gabriel not at all excited about his wife accepting the invitation, but his wife and Jenna surprisingly were becoming close friends especially now that Jenna knew everything made it easier for his wife to get along with her, and of course Rosario had this personality of her that just made you feel so comfortable; so it didn't really surprise Gabriel that Jenna became a little more accepting of the supernatural world thanks to his wife's knowledge and way to be cautious around her.<p>

After must persistence from Rosario, Gabriel reluctantly agreed and if he had to admit, Alaric wasn't a bad person to talk to besides the fact he was friends with Damon. Maybe they needed that normalcy for tonight... a night out with friends.

On that lazy Monday night laid five teens on the floor with their back against the couch in the living room.

'Damn she's so sexy' said Michael before stuffing his mouth with popcorn as Marcus and Robbie agreed before trying to reach out more popcorn in between Bonnie and Alexis.

Looking up to the newly installed plasma television screen above the fireplace they watched _The Dark Knight rises _'I will agree Anne Hathaway really played cat woman really good in this movie considering that Michelle Pfeiffer would always be cat woman for me' said Bonnie chucking in some popcorn into her mouth

Before Alexis could put in her input a knock disrupted their movie time. Bonnie groaned stating 'Keep the movie running, I'll go check quickly'

Getting up she stepped over Alexis and Marcus's legs making her way through the dark house to the front door.

Opening the door she was surprised of the visitor 'Stefan?'

'Hey sorry it's late' he said apologetically. Bonnie looked back inside then back at Stefan motioning with her head for him to step back. Stefan stepped back as Bonnie stepped forward closing the door behind her, silently hoping that everyone inside would be invested into the movie to note her slightly longer disappearance.

'Is everything okay?' she asked him

Stefan nodded taking a deep breathe in and out rubbing the back of his neck nervously 'Yeah everything is fine. I just-' he paused. Placing his hands in his jeans pocket he looked straight at Bonnie and asked

'You're avoiding me right?'

Not bothering to lie to him she nodded and said truthfully 'Yeah because I don't know how to be around you'

Seeing the confusion immediately wash over Stefan's face made Bonnie continue her explanation 'What I mean is that we were close. Close as to what I could be to my best friend's boyfriend. Then finding out you were a vampire still made me trust you despite what you were because I knew you were a good person-' she paused as her tongue poked out a little to wet her dry lips then continue

'Then my Grams died and the perfect world I had created in my head of always knowing that I could count on you was shattered because the guy that saved me from the tombs couldn't always protect me. What would be the point? I was just the witch. Just the girlfriend's best friend'

A flash of a hurt expression was shown on Stefan as he said her name in broken voice but Bonnie held up her hand to stop him 'I was naive then because if I was really truthful to myself then I would've known; is that if it means to protect Elena you would do anything. Besides Elena the main person in your life is your brother and you would do anything for him, and I can't fault you at that. He's your family. I mean my Grams and my father sacrificed their life to protect me'

Bonnie chuckled realizing she was getting off track and answered the question 'I'm avoiding you because if I fall back to the pattern of how we were; I feel like our friendship will cloud my judgement; I mean my friendship with Elena and Caroline is already clouding my judgement. Leaving Mystic Falls was the best decision ever because I really found who I'm really suppose to be.'

Bonnie stopped and looked to the side chuckling a bit of her next line as Stefan continued to stare at the young witch.

Looking back at Stefan she told him 'If I never grew up in Mystic Falls and I crossed path with you Stefan, I would have just killed you plain and simple and same sadly applies to Caroline and Damon because of what you guys are. But I know you guys and despite how many times I say I won't kill you and Damon because of Elena that is half the truth. The other half of the truth is that I won't kill you guys because of myself, because I don't think I could ever bring myself to ever killing you and your brother let alone Caroline.'

Stefan looked to the ground a little thrown off from Bonnie's words and looked to her and said what he has wanting to say to her 'I know I don't say this or I don't think I've ever said this, but I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything you have done to help us. I know it was to help protect Elena but even saving Damon at the Founder's Day party. You could have just let him burn but you didn't'

Bonnie smiled and answered him repeating her previous statement 'Because he's your family'

Stefan nodded and asked hesitantly 'So where does this leave us?'

'Despite my uncle's disapproval of collaborating with vampires I would label our relationship like I have with your brother as acquaintances'

Stefan just nodded even though he wished that Bonnie had said that they were friends but again he hadn't exactly been much of a friend to her only needing her when to protect Elena. He just needed to prove to her that she does matter not just to protect Elena but because he considers her a friend and he should've protected her because he wanted to.

Bonnie's voice shook him out of his thoughts catching the last lines of 'Have a good night Stefan'

With her back turned and her hand on the door knob she turned back around and said 'You're a good guy Stefan. Don't ever doubt that. You do think straight sometimes, but then most of the time you just tend to let your emotions make the decisions for you of what you think is right. You and Damon just need to start considering other people in the equation of your world that surprisingly it's not always about protecting Elena. There's other people to factor in and there are innocents that can get caught in the crossfire' with that said Bonnie turned back around and went back into the house leaving Stefan alone on the porch of the Bennett residence.

* * *

><p>It was Friday late afternoon and Sora Nakamura walked into the newly refurbished estate ready for Leon Lorell's exhibition ball tonight. Getting to Mystic Falls on Thursday morning allowed him to catch a glimpse of Mystic Falls during his drive but remained hidden to not create attention on him as newcomer to town.<p>

'So what do you think?' said Leon his boots stomping against the newly polished floorboards stopping to stand beside Sora in the middle of the vast room that will hold his collection for everyone to view

Sora still letting his eyes travel around the newly pasted red with repetitive gold medaglione design wallpapers throughout the houses's walls. His eyes settled to the crystal clear chandelier situated above him as he stated 'Not bad. If you ever decide to quit being a treasure hunter, I think interior designing would be the perfect job for you to pick up'

Leon laughed at the boy's joke joining in 'And miss out on my own Indiana Jones's actions? I don't think so'

Sora smirked as Leon asked 'So did you find your mystery girl?'

Sora's eyes lingered to the floor but that didn't stop him from smiling to Leon's question his mind flickering in remembrance of his short drive of seeing the sights of Mystic Falls in the afternoon. He parked his car across from a place called Mystic Grille as soon he spotted his dream girl seated outside the Grille with a group of other teens. Seeing her in reality literally took his breathe away. He couldn't explain it, seeing her made him feel complete that he literally had to pull himself to leave and resist the tug of his magic telling him to go to her.

She was here in Mystic Falls and she was more beautiful than in his dreams.

'Yeah I found her' he said quietly the image of the green-eyed beauty still in his mind as clear as day when he first laid eyes on her. His heart began to quicken as his mind was flooded with thoughts of her, feeling a slight burn he looked down to see his tattoo glowing.

'_Well this is new'_ he thought

Leon noticed the glow being brighter than usual 'Maybe because you are a lot closer to her now' he said

The young warlock couldn't help but whisper his thoughts out loud 'I think she'll become someone very special to me'

Leon looked at him in confusion and curiousity for as long as he has known Sora watching him grow up from a young child into this young adult he has never been one to stay so long fixated on a girl. Maybe he was right...maybe she would become special to him. He just hoped she didn't hurt him.

Pushing aside his thoughts he asked 'You really think she'll be here tomorrow night?'

Sora nodded 'According to my dreams that I've been having it has been fated that this girl and I are meant to cross paths and we will, trust me Leon it'll be tomorrow night'

The treasure hunter just shrugged his shoulders 'Okay. I mean your dreams haven't proven false yet so if you say she'll be here than she will'


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2

**AN: FIRSTLY... HOLY CHEESE ON A CRACKER! 100+ REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! IT'S JUST...WOW.  
><strong>

**SECONDLY... Sorry for the wait. I had to put my writing and vidding on hold because I had to put my concentration in uni. Now it's over and now I await my results, ugh! Then I got caught up trying to finish my Scott McCall/Bonnie Bennett video [which should be up by next week!]. For those that are reading "Unspoken Connection", firstly thank you and sorry but it will be awhile till I update that fanfic as I will be changing the story around since TVD storyline is kind of meh (and the fact I stopped watching TVD). Sorry and thank you for your patience.  
><strong>

**THIRDLY... A MILLION TIMES OF THANK YOU TO those who favourited, put this story on alert and to those reviewed:  
>-jihana<strong> (Thanks and no Sora and Bonnie will not have a romance... Sora as you'll be able to see next coming chapters is that he is a charming, flirtatious guy. But he will develop a very close friendship with Bonnie that will have people questioning if they are more than friends or not ;) ), **ZOEYSEES, Guest **(Glad you like what Bonnie said to Stefan because that's what I've always felt.), **MINAH25 **(LOL! I'll try and cut down on Damon getting his ass kicked around by the witches [I guess that's my fault in me wanting him to be kicked off his high horse sometimes]. No Sora won't a love interest), **esmeralda312** (Oh good point about Gabriel and Damon! That's exactly what I wanted to show! Love your rambling ;) Enjoy the slow Bamon burn), **babyshan211, -randomlittleme **(Glad you liked the Stefan/Bonnie talk. That's one the issues that made me bitter about TVD was the potential friendship that could have been between Stefan/Bonnie), **thebutterflylion, Geminigirl6495 **(*gasp* *blush* Your review just simply made me smile like a maniac. Thank you for those sweet words), **Guest **(I want both Damon and Stefan to work to get Bonnie to forgive them. Not only through words but actions and hopefully it'll show through this fic. Thanks for the comment), **krishi26, Tonyahuqt03, Guest ****  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF TVD EXCEPT MY OC'S AND MY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven...Part Two<em>

Leon Lorell's exhibition party was in full swing. Every member from the founder's council was there with their respective partners and some of them with their teenage children; all with their fake smiles and soaking up the world of the rich. Each of them attempting to make small talks with the infamous Leon Lorell about the unique artifacts on display, while gossiping about the latest affairs of others within the room.

Meanwhile Sora Nakamura hid away upstairs in his room staring outside. Suited up he opened the glass doors and stepped out to the balcony to stare at the incoming guests. He winced from the sudden burning sensation from his left wrist. Pulling back the sleeve of his black blazer and white shirt to see his yin-yang tattoo glowing brighter than ever causing him to smile in realization.

She was here.

Pulling the sleeves back down he looked up in time to see a black jeep drive through the entrance gate, towards the entrance of the house. Sora had the perfect view below him, as he watched the jeep park by the steps leading inside the estate. Looking down, he finally sees the mysterious Bonnie Bennett. A tall dark raven haired man opens the passenger seat door and out stepped the beautiful girl of his dream.

His dark brown eyes widened at the sight of her. Reality was just so much better

'Kirei' he whispered

* * *

><p>Damon smirked at the sight of Bonnie Bennett the moment she stepped out of the jeep his eyes travel from head to toe of Bonnie dressed in a fitted knee length one shouldered ivory dress with red pumps and a black laced clutch in her hand. Her hair in waves and her make-up was alluring. So alluring that Damon couldn't stop staring at those bright red lips of Bonnie<p>

About to speak Bonnie held up her hand to silence him, she turned to Marcus who was seated at the driver's seat

'Ear piece okay?' asked Marcus

Bonnie nodded fixing her hair to cover her ears 'Yep I can clearly hear Robbie and Michael arguing'

Marcus chuckled his eyes subtly looking at the big house then back to Bonnie stating seriously to her

'Be careful in there'

'Don't worry Marcus, you guys have my back like always' Bonnie said with a smirk

Marcus smiled back weakly then looked to Damon with a stern look and said 'Don't screw this up'

Damon rolled his eyes and dismissed the young teen with a wave of his hand. Marcus rolled his eyes at Damon's action and drove off leaving the two alone. He parked his jeep at a nearby park not far from the house behind a black delivery van; where Michael and Robbie were.

* * *

><p>'Ready m'lady' said Damon holding out an arm towards her, but Bonnie detected the playfulness in his tone.<p>

Finally getting a perfect view of what Damon was wearing of what she would assume [if listening to Alexis rattling off about fashion helped her] that he was wearing the latest Armani one button suit and as God is her witness she had to admit that the suit was made to perfectly fit only Damon Salvatore.

Mentally pushing aside the observant thoughts she slipped her arm through his stating 'Don't enjoy this fake date too much'

Damon bent his head down a little to whisper into Bonnie's ear 'I think you should take that advice'

Bonnie let out a small breath she hadn't realized she was holding in from the closeness of Damon to her as she pulled in all her confidence and replied back

'Trust me Damon you couldn't handle being with me. Stick with what you know or in your case just stick with chasing Elena'

A growl left Damon's lips from what he felt was an insult as she continued speaking 'Now, now don't go chucking a tantrum now; we have more important things to worry about other than your bruising ego. We got work to do. So put on that charming smile of yours that you fake to everyone while I try to figure out how to locate the map'

Once she finished her sentence she winced from the sudden burning feeling. Quickly unlinking her left arm from Damon she placed her hand at the back of her neck towards her right shoulder blade to where her tattoo was

'What's wrong now?' said Damon getting more annoyed as the seconds went by.

Ignoring his question, Bonnie followed her instinct and looked up. Her breathing quickened as her eyes narrowed in curiousity, hoping it wasn't her imagination of seeing the back of a figure walking from the balcony back into their room.

Without seeing his face she knew. Her gut feeling was screaming that it was him.

'He's here' she whispered feeling a little breathless of the idea that the mysterious boy she had been dreaming was here.

'Who's here?' asked both Damon and Michael

Wincing from surprise of Michael's voice in her ear, she just shook her head replying back to answer both boys 'Nothing...it's no one'

* * *

><p>Sora clenched and unclenched his fists in anticipation of finally seeing her. Pacing his walk from not breaking out into a run down the stairs to catch a glimpse of her; he pulled out his cell phone from inside his jacket sending a text to Leon of his dream girl's arrival. Still with a smirk on his face he placed his phone back in his blazer pocket and headed downstairs ready to catch sight of her.<p>

* * *

><p>Leon refrained from chuckling at Sora's message about his mysterious girl finally being here. Tucking his phone back into his jacket he looked up in time to see a beautiful dark-skinned girl enter through the entrance of the house, her arm linked with a dashingly good looking man.<p>

His eyes traveled back to the pretty girl checking her out he mumbled to himself 'A shame she's too young for me'

Clearing his throat he made his way towards the duo and welcomed them 'Welcome to my exhibition. I'm Leon Lorell' he said holding out his hand towards the suited gentleman

Damon smirked placing his hand in Leon's and shook it stating his name 'Damon Salvatore'

'Salvatore-' paused Leon taking back his hand and then smiled in realization

'Salvatore as in one of Mystic Falls founding families'

'Yep the one and only' said Damon sarcastically.

Leon chuckled and looked to the beauty besides Damon and reached out for the girl's free hand placing a chaste kiss against his knuckles 'And who is this beautiful girl?'

'Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett' she said smiling slightly to the man's reaction upon hearing her last name.

Leon knew Bonnie caught his shock reaction upon hearing her family name. Now it made sense as to why Sora was dreaming about her and of course in his line of work he has heard about the reputation of the Bennett family. He let go of her hand and his eyes took another once over look at the girl stating 'I'm surprised your uncle and aunty are not here. I would have loved to have met the infamous Bennett duo'

Bonnie smiled a fake smile not at all buying Leon's lines 'Maybe we may cross paths again and you may meet them'

Leon smirked at young witch's comeback nodding 'I believe we will be crossing paths again Miss. Bennett'

Damon's eyes narrowed at Leon's word questioning the man 'What is **that** suppose to mean?'

Bonnie winced a little from the sudden shouting of Michael's voice in her ear 'Yeah! What's that suppose to mean?!'

Leon smirked at Damon 'None of your concern Salvatore but please enjoy-' he paused ignoring of anger that flashed across Damon's face as he looked back to Bonnie

'Until next time' he said

Bonnie nodded tightening her hold around Damon's arm as best as she could to stop Damon from attacking Leon 'Yeah until next time' she said lowly but Leon heard her as he motioned with his hand towards the showing room.

Once in the showing room out of earshot of Leon Lorell and surrounded by the guests. Bonnie unlinked her arm from Damon and stood in front of him catching him by surprise by her next action of her fixing his black tie as she said angrily but loud enough for only Damon to hear

'Dammit Michael, I don't want to go deaf by the end of this mission'

Damon frowned in confusion as Bonnie looked up to him looking pleased as if she fixed the tie that didn't need fixing. She placed her hand upon his chest looking at him in a way that an outside party would believe they were more than friends.

'Sorry sorry cuz. I just don't trust that Leon guy, I have a bad feeling that you being there might have made you an easy target' said Michael followed by Robbie explaining

'But of course we knew that so we are prepared. Now you just need to be careful according to our screens it reads that there's someone else upstairs in that house'

'Hmmmm' hummed Bonnie as her hands moved up to circle around Damon's neck, who was not complaining with the way Bonnie was and of course to help keep up with this act, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Damon who simply said with a smirk 'Just keeping up with the act'

Bonnie didn't believe him but motioned with her eyes to the Pandora eighteen carat white gold bracelet on her right wrist. Damon raised an eyebrow as she explained

'The microphone for me to speak clearer to the boys are also installed in this bracelet'

'Fancy' commented Damon

'I know-' she said a little sarcastically. She turned her head a little to eye the crowd in the room spotting Leon across the room.

Turning her attention back to Damon she said into the mouthpiece of her bracelet 'Can't be Leon since he is at the moment talking to Mrs. Lockwood. Are you sure it's not a body guard upstairs?'

The boys were silent for awhile before Robbie responded back to her 'Positive Bonnie. He seems to be in some type of room possibly an office holding onto some type of object, looks like a scroll-' he paused in concentration of the mysterious figure upstairs locking the said scroll behind a portrait

Marcus was now heard in Bonnie's ear 'Bon this is no bodyguard. If our guess is correct the map we're looking for is upstairs in an office and is in a safe that is hidden behind a portrait'

'Lame ass hiding 101' finished off Michael

Bonnie chuckled at Michael's snide comment, she now spoke to Damon of the plan [with the boys listening] 'We will mingle for a while at least you do your duty as a council member and say your greetings and we'll admire the artifacts on display then I'll slip away looking for the office'

Damon nodded 'Hmmm but change that plan around because I'm coming with you'

'Damon' she said warningly but it seemed to have no effect on him as he said

'You're going to need me to compel someone if you get caught'

Bonnie just smirked at him 'This isn't my first time Damon'

'I beg to differ' he retorted back to the witch

Bonnie scoffed at his answer dropping her hands from around his neck 'What is that suppose to mean?'

Damon's hold around her waist tightened, a small side of him hoped Bonnie could see that he couldn't just let her wonder around this stranger's house and walk into what he believed could be a trap for her, but unfortunately his mind and mouth never worked well together

'It means I don't trust you' he blurted out

Bonnie clenched her jaw, her eyes narrowing at the vampire 'I never asked you to. Right now is not the time for you to be dealing with your trust issues. So get your head on straight and follow this plan or I swear I will-' she was cut off

'You'll what Bonnie?'

Bonnie looked to the ground taking a deep breath in and out to calm her anger hating that Damon seemed to hold her even more closer.

Her hands on the side now clenched in fists as Damon continued 'That's what I thought. You can't do anything to me as that will blow our cover. So I will follow you along with your plan, at least your family won't kill me if something happened to you again and I wasn't there to protect you'

Upon hearing his words her eyes flickered to look at Damon, her hands unclenched as she stared at him in wonderment and uncertainty that she heard him correctly 'You want to protect me?' she questioned

Damon smirked and said 'Believe it or not Bonnie-'

Bonnie rolled her eyes of the familiar line cut him off 'Don't even bother finished that oh so familiar line and continue with this mission'

'That will be nice' Bonnie heard Michael say sarcastically in her ear along with Marcus's comment

'Yeah. Seriously you two are the most complicated partners to put in a mission. I think Robbie and I's plan will fail right now with you two's bickering! Seriously, how in the hell did you two work together in the past? Never again putting you two together for a mission'

Bonnie chuckled as she smirked at Damon as he spotted mischief in Bonnie's eyes and said to him 'Michael and Marcus believe we make a horrible team'

'Really?' he said in fake offence

'Shall we prove them wrong?' she asked with a raise of one eyebrow for the challenge

'I'm up for the challenge. We may not like each other much but we get a hell of a lot more done in our plans' he said now turning Bonnie to face the room as they spotted Leon talking with other Council members.

'Bonnie that figure is making their way downstairs' said Marcus

Damon and Bonnie stopped in front of an artifact pretending to admire it as Bonnie said loud enough for Damon to hear 'Marcus said the person that was upstairs is now coming downstairs'

The duo turned around as Bonnie gasped at finally seeing him. Damon's eyes narrowed at the sight of the suited Japanese boy walking down the stairs. The said boy kept his intense gaze on Bonnie almost as if looking at her for the first time, Damon looked down to Bonnie seeing her too entranced at the sight of this new boy.

He grabbed her elbow to get her attention 'Do you know him?' he asked

'I sort-' Bonnie was cut off mid sentence from the sound of glasses tinging to get everyone in the room's attention. Damon and Bonnie turned around again to see Leon in the middle of the room with a glass of champagne in his hand 'Good evening, ladies and gentleman...'

Bonnie tuned out Leon's speech turning her head a little to catch a glimpse of the guy again but he was no longer there. Turning fully around with Damon following the motion he too looked around the room for the new guest. He was no longer in sight, it was like he just vanished in thin air

'Oh shit!' screamed Michael, Marcus and Robbie cause Bonnie to wince from the sudden yelling in her ear

'My ear dammit!' said Bonnie as lowly and sternly she could

'Sorry Bonnie' apologized Robbie immediately and explained

'Who ever just went downstairs just simply vanished from our screen when Leon was speaking and then appeared in that same room where the mysterious object was hidden'

Bonnie wanted to go ahead to sneak to the room; while Damon created a distraction but she had a feeling that Damon would not be so compliant with that plan.

So Plan B, and hope they don't get caught.

'We need to get to that room now Damon while everyone is distracted' she said to Damon. She noted everyone was listening intently to Leon but the three bodyguards in the room were on high alert for anything suspicious.

Bonnie looked up to Damon speaking for the boys in the van to hear 'Boys we need a distraction for the body guards'

* * *

><p>Robbie smirked from Bonnie's request looking to Michael stating 'I'm going to need that seat, Mike'<p>

Michael stood up as the boys switched seat with Robbie. Robbie now in the middle with Michael and Marcus on both sides of him watched the young teen place his fingers on keyboard in front of him quickly accessing the security system of Lorell's estate

'Since it was so easy to access the security camera set up in the house...his alarm system-' paused Robbie typing the last few keys and smirked when a notice blinked notifying him of successful access into the security system

'-should be a little more easier to access. Although I should say I'm a bit unimpressed that Leon's security system's firewall is so easy to break through' finished Robbie

Marcus and Michael looked to each and nodded knowingly of what they were both thinking as Marcus said

'Bonnie this mission is being too easy so be extra careful'

'Okay' came Bonnie's voice echoing within the van

'Okay Bonnie here comes the distraction. Lights off' said Robbie pressing enter

* * *

><p>In the midst of Leon's speech; the lights in the house shut off causing every to gasp and begin to panic in the darkness as the bodyguards rushed around in the dark to the light box in the kitchen. Seeing the chance now, Bonnie grabbed Damon's hands and made their way upstairs.<p>

Once at the top of the stairs she realized she was still holding Damon's hand and quickly let it go not before catching Damon's smirk. Rolling her eyes she spoke into the bracelet to lessen the chance of being caught 'We are up the stairs''

* * *

><p>Hearing that, Robbie's fingers typed crazily on the keyboard and said before pressing enter 'Lights on'<p>

The lights in the house was automatically switched on in the estate causing confusion within the bodyguards of the situation.

Leaving the kitchen, the three bodyguards noted that nothing seemed to have been stolen from display room and nobody seem to be hurt.

Leon looked around the now slightly less panicked crowd and noted that Damon and Bonnie were no longer in the room which just caused the older man to smirk

'_Well played'_' he thought and was cut out from his thought when one of the bodyguard spoke to him

'Sir, sorry for what just happened. Everything seems to be alright, but we'll check the rest of the house just to be sure'

Leon nodded thinking that Bonnie and Damon will just have to find a way to not be caught by his bodyguard

'Yes please do so' said Leon turning back to his audience and said

'It's okay everybody just stay calm. Just a false alarm, now where was I...'

* * *

><p>Walking down the long hallway caused a shiver down Bonnie's spine 'Everything okay?' asked Damon a little concerned of her sudden silence<p>

'Yeah. I feel like I've seen this hallway before...' she said softly walking further down slowly wondering why this part of the house felt so familiar

Before the boys could alert Bonnie and Damon that a body guard was heading their way; Damon had already heard the footsteps and pulled Bonnie into the nearest room.

Bonnie gasped from surprise as Damon had her pressed against the wall near the closed door. Minutes past and according to Damon's acute hearing heard the said bodyguard walk past them again and back down the stairs back to the party.

Damon with one arm against the wall above her head and his other hand around her waist he held her body close to him

'Damon' she whispered wetting her bottom lip out of nervousness of their close proximity

Even with her calling his name, it didn't alert him to move and continue their mission of finding the map instead it just caused his hand brush a strand of her curl behind her ear. Bonnie's breath hitched in her throat from Damon's action as his finger moved from her ear to outline her jaw his face inching closer towards her

'YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE KISSING!' yelled Michael's voice in Bonnie's ear causing her to wince from the loudness of it while Damon growled annoyed at him for disturbing their moment

Bonnie quickly responded back 'We're just hiding from the body guard. Ummm where's the room?'

'Oh sorry on the screen it looked like... yeah so it's the next room on the right that's near you two'

'Okay thanks switching off communicator. Will report back when we have the map ' said Bonnie while her eyes lowing to the ground from Damon's intense stare and bending her head little to avoid hitting her head with his arm. Damon followed Bonnie out from the room only for them to both stop from the sound of someone clearing the throat. Damon and Bonnie turned around to be facing the missing mysterious guest from downstairs. Now seeing him up close, he looked to be about six feet tall and yes he looked of Japanese descent and was around Bonnie's age, He wore black shoes to match with his black pants, white collared shirt and a black tie finished with with a black blazer to complete the attire. His dark brown eyes looking at Bonnie with a smirk on his face that he finally get to see the beautiful girl finally in front of him donned in the one shoulder ivory mini dress.

Bonnie's eyes widened in recognition of the nameless boy from her dreams 'It's you'

Damon frowned in confusion from the way Bonnie said it [since they only just saw him]. The stranger smiled almost in relief that she recognized him and walked towards the two

'The name is Sora. Sora Nakamura' he said placing a chaste kiss on Bonnie's hand both feeling the electrical feeling pass both hand and his lips

Standing back straighter and stepping back a little to analyze the petite girl in front of him caused Damon's arm to snake around Bonnie's waist, his hand resting on her hip and pull her a little closer to him. Bonnie took note of the move from Damon and moved out of his grasp stepping closer to Sora. He was a lot more good looking than he had been in her dreams, but she had to keep her guard up. Even though he was of the lineage family of the elders that didn't mean she could trust him so easily.

'Nakamura, you're related to one of the Elders' Sora nodded to Bonnie's statement as she cocked her head to the side in wonderment

'Grams mentioned that you and I would cross path'

'I know my mother told me in my dreams'

Bonnie's eyes softened knowing immediately knowing that Sora's mother was dead for her to appear in the boy's dream 'I'm sorry'

Sora smiled shaking his head a little used to the pity faces he receives 'It's okay she died when I was six. Please allow me' he held out his hand. Bonnie looked to the hand and slipped her hand into his as he led her into the room they were suppose to go in. Damon followed close behind not even wanting to question why he had the urge to rip Bonnie away from this new stranger.

* * *

><p>Sora led Bonnie into his office. The duo took a seat on the dark brown leather couch near the fireplace while by Damon sat across from them on the dark brown single leather couch; his eyes narrowing at the sight of Bonnie still holding onto Sora's hands.<p>

Bonnie took a deep breathe in and out. She didn't know what she was feeling but just holding onto Sora's hands made her feel safe almost as if her hands were meant to be held by him. Some would assume that this feeling was romantic feelings but it wasn't. Bonnie couldn't explain this magical pull she felt towards Sora.

Sora laced his fingers through Bonnie's hand causing her to gasp a little feeling her body heat up but the hand Sora held felt warm

'I'm your other half' he said

Bonnie's eyes bulged out and on instinct she pulled her hand away from Sora's grasp as Damon asked immediately 'What do you mean **her** other half?'

Sora still looking at Bonnie explained 'We have a map that has been in my family for many generations entrusted from your family line but not just any witch could decipher the map. I was able to decipher a bit of the map from a young age and that's when my grandfather knew ?'

'Knew what?' asked Bonnie as Damon listened intently

'He knew that the chosen Bennett witch was going to be of my generation'

Bonnie let out a tired sigh of hearing again about her being the chosen one. Noting her discomfort; Sora ran his thumbs in circular motion to sooth her causing her to smile as he further explained

'I don't know exactly what he meant by that but what I do know from what I've been told, is that to be able to read the whole map I need to join my powers with the prophesied Bennett'

Looking back Sora she said making sure she understood the boy correctly 'So our powers together will allow us to read the map'

'Yes'

'Do you have any other powers. I mean do you have any elemental powers?' wondered Bonnie thinking of her coven each of them having an element each. They know that there were other witches with elemental powers but never had she met another witch outside of her coven with the same element as her or anyone else she knew.

Sora nodded 'The Elder Mayu Nakamura had the element of water and this element has been constant of the Nakamura family, but I got word that the Bennett family not only has fire element in their family but also water'

Bonnie nodded 'Yeah my cousin's element power is water. How is that possible? All members of Bennett family has the power of fire. So you can guess how surprised my dad was when he found his little brother manipulating water' she chuckled lightly

Sora chuckled along with Bonnie 'I guess that will be something to solve. Just write up your families two element dilemma as an unknown witches spirit mystery'

Bonnie unsure accepted that reason for now before getting back to their main priority 'Where's the map?'

Sora clicked his fingers causing a spark and a puff of grey smoke to leave his hand revealing him holding a rolled up scroll.

Bonnie smirked stating 'Impressive'

Damon rolled his eyes, irritation prominent on his face at the scene unfolding in front of him with Bonnie moving closer to Sora as he unrolled the scroll. Sora told her to place one hand on one side of the scroll while he placed his hand on the other end of the scroll.

Sora turned over his free hand near Bonnie's free hand 'Are you ready m'lady?'

Damon's eyes widened in annoyance hearing a girly giggle escape Bonnie's lips _'What the hell? Yeah I say words like that she rolls her eyes!' _

Pouting like a little child, Damon crossed his arms over his chest leaning angrily back in his chair only to lean forward from the lights flickering and the flames in the fireplace blasting higher in it's spot. He turned his eyes to Sora and Bonnie only to gulp scarcely seeing both with their eyes wide opened Bonnie's eyes to be filled with white while Sora's eyes was filled black and their hands glowed over the map.

Damon leaned forward in his seat to have a closer look at map. His eyes widening staring at the centre of the paper, darker lines tracing the an outline of Mystic Falls, and then shone five different coloured circles highlighting specific locations in Mystic Falls. Damon stared at the familiar places only to stop at the white circle that was quite close to them. If he was correct, this spot was right near where Michael and the rest of Bonnie's gang was in that van.

Sora and Bonnie gasped taking in deep breath as their eyes returned to their normal colours. Bonnie smiled feeling Sora squeeze her hand in comfort as they both looked to each other and their smile widened at sight of each other

'That was...' started Bonnie

'...amazing' finished Sora

Letting go of their hands they looked down to the completed map of Mystic Falls 'The five elements' whispered Bonnie in amazement of the colored shining circles each colour indicating an element

Sora looked at the map in amazement; his dark brown eyes widened in realization of what the map was indicating.

He looked to Bonnie asking 'This wouldn't be about the immortal stone?'

Damon and Bonnie looked at Sora in surprise for different reasons.

'You know about the immortal stone?' she asked him.

Sora nodded explaining 'I didn't know it was true; it was just a story that was told in my family; basically told to us when we were young like a fairytale. It was about this vicious monster that lived for centuries with all the power in the world but had one weakness that could end him. No one knew this secret but the monster couldn't take a chance of someone in the mystical land finding out what could kill him so he decided to seek out the immortal stone. A stone that was created by two powerful witches that went against the balance of nature. They tapped into dark magic to create this object but one knew the fault of creating this and used the elemental powers to split it into five pieces and scattered it across the mystical land-'

Damon cut off Sora's story with a roll his eyes 'Is there an ending in this story? Because you seem to be taking forever to get there'

'Damon!' said Bonnie sharply then turned her attention back to Sora smiling apologetic at him even though she knew the whole truth to that story

'It's okay' mouthed Sora to her he turned his attention back to the map. His eyes staring hard at the paper zoning out and repeated the message of the story off by heart from the many nights of his childhood of hearing it from his mother

'Not only was it the unknown secret that could end the monster but it was also the immortal stone that could end him. A powerful young witch will be able to wield it's power, for she will be the chosen one to resist temptation and finally destroy the monster and finally bring balance to the world'

Damon's eyes flickered to look at Bonnie who continued to stare at Sora, but his ears picked up on her racing heartbeat and heavy breathing

Sora looked to Bonnie 'That's why I've been dreaming about you. It's you'

Bonnie felt tears well up from the story and the reality of it all and everything that had been happening these past months or even the past years of what her father was doing to protect her.

Nodding slowly she chuckled sadly 'Yeah so I've been told'

Sora grabbed her hand, their fingers interlacing hoping to bring some comfort to her, and surprisingly it did. As soon as Sora's hand wrapped around hers, she felt a wave of calmness wash over her.

The sudden constriction of her emotions was loosened, letting out a sigh of relief she heard him say 'I guess my mission starts now'

'What mission?!' asked Damon immediately getting bored and annoyed with this Japanese kid and at the scene unfolding between Bonnie and Sora

'The Nakamura family is trained just like you guys are to protect balance of the world and rid any supernatural being that may be a threat to it but we are also trained to protect the chosen witch and help with the finding of the immortal stone'

'Woah! Woah! Hold up Yu-Gi-Oh!' said Damon raising his hands up in defense leaning forward in his seat

Sora rolled his eyes to the nickname dubbed by the annoying vampire.

_'Seriously what was the purpose of this guy being here?' _wondered Sora as Damon continued talking

'Are you saying that you are some kind of protector for her?' he asked motioning his hands towards Bonnie, causing said girl to glare at him from the way he said the statement

Sora nodded as Damon stood up smirking down at him 'Sorry to disappoint you kid but that role has been appointed to me by Bonnie's great, great, great, great, great oh you get the point grandmother. So looks like all that training was for nothing' he finished with a cheshire grin

Looking to Bonnie, Damon motioned with his head to the door 'Lets get out of here before I get anymore bored, oh and don't forget the map'

Sora smirked at the cocky vampire who now had his back to him walking towards the door to leave.

Still seated on the couch he raised his right hand freezing the vampire in place. Bonnie's eyes widened looking to Sora who looked at her briefly and winked at her then looked back to the frozen Damon Salvatore. Closing his hand into a fist he raised his pointer finger up then pointed it downwards and made a small circular motion

'What the-?' started Damon but stopped when he felt his whole body turned to face Sora and Bonnie on the couch

Damon's eyes immediately bled black, veins prominent on his face as his fangs extended, anger rushed throughout his body; the adrenaline was kicking in and he was ready to lash it out on this warlock 'You better let me out of this little trap of yours right now!' he barked his orders to Sora

Sora stood up and walked to the vampire standing in front of him 'Hmmm I could, but I'm just having so much fun kicking you off your high horse'

Bonnie couldn't help but let out a laugh of the scene in front of her as Sora turned his head back a little to her asking 'You want to have a little fun with your magic pretty girl'

Bonnie bit her bottom lip out of embarrassment of Sora's nickname to her while Damon's hands closed into a fist in agitation of not being able to move. Bonnie stood up to stand next to Sora and looked to Damon (still with his vampire face on) and shook her head

'As much as I would love to, he's on our side and I can't torture him just for fun' she said

Sora let out a teasing sigh 'So you truly do live by the assassin's rule'

'And I'm guessing you like to break those rules' Bonnie retorted back

Sora smirked 'I'd have to be an assassin to be able to break those rules' he said

Bonnie smirked back impressed that there was another guy besides Damon that could keep up with her in witty comebacks 'Just let him go Sora'

'Fine anything for you pretty girl' said Sora closing his hand into a fist then opened it quickly releasing his hold on Damon.

Damon's hand went up to grab Sora by the throat but was caught off guard when all he grabbed was air causing Damon to get more angry

'I think someone should take up meditation to get a better control on all that anger' said Sora a few feet behind Damon

Damon turned around and vampire sped towards Sora to attack but was quick to stop himself from crashing into the closed door

'Now, now Damon I could do this all night'

'So can I' muttered Damon in anger and again moved towards Sora, while Bonnie rolled her eyes seeing Damon being unsuccessful again. It was like watching a cat trying to catch a mouse.

Bonnie picked up the map and switched on the communicator 'Boys you there?'

'About damn time! What took so long?' asked Michael

'We have a new witch and he helped me find the location of the pieces for the immortal stone' explained Bonnie while watching Damon and Sora continuing their game

'New witch?' asked Robbie intrigued while Bonnie got bored watching the two trying to one up each other and turned their back on them

'Nakamura' she simply said

'Woah another elder family name' said Marcus impressed

'Well what are you waiting for cuz? Get your ass out of there and lets call it a night on this successful mission' said Michael in a celebratory tone

'On my way' she said and turned around to face Damon and Sora both standing in their spot now on either side of the room. Damon glaring at the smirking Sora.

'Okay calling this mission a complete' she said taking her phone out of her purse and handed it to Sora telling him

'Give me your number and I'll text you my address for you to meet my family and I tomorrow'

Sora nodded typing in his number then handed it back to Bonnie stating 'It doesn't always have to be about missions for you to call me'

Bonnie just raised an eyebrow at the boy while he shrugged his shoulders and opened the door 'See you tomorrow pretty girl' he said causing Bonnie to roll her eyes playfully of another flirtatious attitude she was going have to get used to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you guys think?<strong>


End file.
